


Elysium

by PCSP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Halloween, Lemon, Lime, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, NarutoxSasuke, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, ShiIta, ShisuiIta, ShisuixItachi, Uchihacest, comedia, narusasunaru, shortfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/pseuds/PCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enquanto Itachi ralhava com seu irmão por bater a porta do carro daquele jeito, o Uchiha rebelde encarou Shisui do outro lado da cerca com o olhar mais feroz da face da terra. O caçula levou o indicador para perto do pescoço e fez um gesto de ameaça a decapitação para o primo e Shisui instantaneamente passou as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, engolindo em seco.<br/>Corrigindo, parece que Itachi não era bem o Uchiha que queria matá-lo naquela noite.</p><p>(Sinopse completa dentro da fanfic)</p><p>[UA] *Shisui x Itachi — Uchihacest (casal principal)* *NaruSasuNaru (casal secundário)* *Comédia/Romance/Amizade/Família* *Lemon do casal principal* *Insinuação de lemon do casal secundário* *Shortfic* *Tema de Halloween*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vinculum

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto; a trama, no entanto, me pertence.
> 
> Warning: [UA] *Shisui x Itachi — Uchihacest (casal principal)* *NaruSasuNaru (casal secundário)* *Comédia/Romance/Amizade/Família* *Lemon do casal principal* *Insinuação de lemon do casal secundário* *Shortfic* *Tema de Halloween*
> 
> Sinopse completa:  
> Shisui Uchiha não desgrudava os olhos do relógio, torcendo para o tempo passar logo e curar essa ansiedade. De certa forma, ele ainda tinha receio de que seu primo fosse deixá-lo esperando, desistindo da promessa feita. Será que Itachi iria realmente se submeter a algo que ele considerava “uma palhaçada” só para comemorar o seu aniversário em uma festa nada convencional de Halloween? Shisui duvidava muito...  
> Todavia, ao ouvir o barulho característico do ronco do motor do carro de Itachi, Shisui percebeu que a resposta para aquela pergunta era apenas uma: É lógico que sim!!  
> Ele foi até a varanda, debruçando-se sobre a cerca a ponto de ver o carro estacionar próximo dali. Estava ansioso e sentia o seu coração bater forte quando o farol desligou e a porta de trás se abriu. Naruto foi o primeiro a sair, os olhares dos dois se cruzaram e o loiro sorriu abertamente; um sorriso de “vou fazer arte” que Shisui conhecia desde que Sasuke o trouxe para casa pela primeira vez.  
> Isso significava uma coisa: Se Naruto sorria daquela forma, Shisui sorriria em dobro. Fato!  
> Em seguida, Itachi botou a perna para fora do carro, e o aniversariante sentiu o ar congelar em seus pulmões. A noite realmente seria inesquecível! Itachi queria matá-lo vestido daquela forma, ele tinha certeza disso!! Ele estava... estava...! Mas antes que o cérebro de Shisui pudesse compreender o que via, algo o forçou a voltar a realidade. Uma terceira pessoa saiu do carro e Shisui mal perderia tempo desviando seu olhar de Itachi se essa terceira pessoa não tivesse batido a porta do carro com toda a força, atraindo a atenção de todos para si.  
> Era Sasuke. Enquanto Itachi ralhava com seu irmão por bater a porta do carro daquele jeito, o Uchiha rebelde encarou Shisui do outro lado da cerca com o olhar mais feroz da face da terra. O caçula levou o indicador para perto do pescoço e fez um gesto de ameaça a decapitação para o primo e Shisui instantaneamente passou as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, engolindo em seco.  
> Corrigindo, parece que Itachi não era bem o Uchiha que queria matá-lo naquela noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá leitores antigos, novos, e curiosos! o/ Sejam todos bem vindos!
> 
> Como alguns de vocês devem saber, ShiIta é meu OTP. Apesar de ser meu OTP, eu não escrevo muita fanfic sobre os dois, pois eu crio uma autocobrança descomunal quando me meto a escrevê-los; meu amor por eles é tão grande que eu penso que nada que eu escrevo está digno o suficiente para retratá-los.
> 
> Só que, nesse ano, o fandom ShiIta teve um ápice por causa dos fillers de Naruto e por causa do novo jogo de vídeo-game da série, que conta a história dos Shisui. Isso fez surgir muita fanfic e fanart deles, o que me deixou bastante inspirada, mas o ponto auge da inspiração veio quando vazou na internet os rascunhos da roupa do Itachi e Shisui pro filler, a diferença de idade e o aniversário dos dois escrito no esboço, e então ganhamos finalmente uma data de aniversário do Shisui: 31 de outubro! Foi inevitável: eu tive um click com um plot que pretendo escrever a muito tempo, pois esse dia é PERFEITO para esse plot, e o Shisui merece uma homenagem.
> 
> Espero que gostem, pois eu definitivamente estou encantada em escrevê-los novamente, mas estou com muito medo de ter ficado ruim (lembra da autocobrança que eu mencionei? Pois é!). Ah! E nosso casal secundário também vai aparecer na fanfic pra iluminar ainda tudo isso. ^^
> 
> Essa fic vai ter algumas piadinhas internas com personagens de outras fanfics minhas e também da trama do mangá. Nada escancarado, bem superficial, quem já leu as outras fics e está em dia com o mangá vai pegar essas piadinhas, mas quem não leu não se preocupe, o máximo que vai acontecer é passar batido (a fic não tem spoilers de nenhuma natureza).
> 
> Obrigada a Sabrinanbc pela ajuda na revisão de português da fanfic!! ^-^ 
> 
> Mil beijos e boa leitura à todos!!!
> 
> S2

**ELYSIUM**

 

**Vinculum**

 

— Então…?

— Então o que?

— O que você me diz: aceita a proposta?

Itachi girou os olhos e focou sua atenção nos livros novamente, dando as costas para Shisui enquanto fazia seu dever de casa. Ouviu o mais velho se levantar da beirada da cama, onde estivera sentado nos passados quinze minutos, falando sobre a incrível “proposta”.

Não, Itachi não pretendia responder Shisui. Mas desde quando seu primo conseguia deixá-lo quieto quando ele desejava paz?

— Hein...? — o Uchiha de cabelos curtos e rebeldes insistiu na pergunta, acariciando o ombro do mais novo, que se debruçou sobre a mesa para fugir do seu toque convidativo.

— Não vou nem responder, Shisui. — Itachi comentou em voz baixa, virando a página do caderno de anotações e tentando voltar a se concentrar no fichamento que fazia. Ele tinha que entregar este trabalho até amanhã e estava atrasado na faculdade por causa do trabalho extra da Corporação Uchiha, mas ele sabia que era uma questão de tempo para o outro Uchiha exigir sua atenção e ignorar totalmente seus compromissos profissionais e estudantis.

Como previsto, não deu nem dez segundos e seu livro fora arrancado de sua mesa e jogado para longe. Itachi quase sussurrou um “previsível”, mas não conseguiu falar quando Shisui forçou sua cadeira de rodinhas a girar bruscamente; ele preferiu agarrar a cadeira em vez de ser arremessado dela pela força centrífuga. Ficou cara a cara com seu primo, que agora se debruçava sobre ele, prendendo os seus pulsos contra os braços da cadeira, quase encostando nariz com nariz e o observando com uma seriedade que nada condizia com a personalidade que possuía.

Pelo menos não em momentos como  _aquele._  Em outros momentos, Itachi estava acostumado com um Shisui assim...

— Não haja como o Sasuke. — Shisui o censurou e Itachi ergueu a sobrancelha em questionamento, tentando entender o que seu irmão tinha a ver com a história — Você sabe do que estou falando: ontem, no aniversário do Naruto, o Sasuke encheu a cara e estragou a festa inteira com um papo ridículo sobre “revolução”. É isso que você está fazendo comigo, querendo estragar minha comemoração!

Itachi girou os olhos mais uma vez e, em seguida, levou as mãos aos ombros de Shisui, empurrando-o para que parasse de se debruçar. Não deu muito certo, pois o mais velho aproveitou sua movimentação para agarrar seus braços e tentar puxá-lo para um beijo, mas ele virou o rosto bem na hora e Shisui acabou beijando sua bochecha.

O mais velho soltou um ruído de frustração do fundo da garganta. Detestava quando Itachi se fazia de “difícil” e, para o seu desprazer, isso acontecia toda vez que o mais novo estudava: ou seja, 90% do seu tempo acordado. Às vezes ele chegava a cogitar que isso só podia ser castigo divino pelo seu... uh... “passado”.

_Depois de tantos rolos fáceis na vida, lógico que eu tinha que acabar com o mais difícil de todos..._

— Em primeiro lugar, — Itachi falou, ainda evitando olhar nos olhos de Shisui; não podia dar abertura para que ele o beijasse, se não acabaria cedendo e a ideia era ridícula demais para que ele cedesse! — eu não vejo lógica em você querer fazer isso justo no seu aniversário.

— Achei que quem escolheria o que se deve fazer num aniversario é o aniversariante.

— Isso é verdade, mas existem tantas coisas  _melhores_ que você poderia fazer nesse dia, Shisui. — Itachi murmurou, mudando o olhar para a maneira sugestiva que adotava quando desejava fazer coisas que primos não  _deveriam_  fazer, mas que faziam mesmo assim. Pelo menos foi isso que a mente pervertida de Shisui concluiu pelo tom de voz usado por Itachi.

Animado com a perspectiva, Shisui sorriu de canto de boca, abaixou mais uma vez o rosto e encostou lábios aos do outro sem, contudo, beijá-lo firmemente. Como dessa vez o mais novo permitiu um contato mais íntimo, ele levou as mãos à nuca de Itachi, acariciando seus cabelos de uma forma sugestiva.

— Tentador... — concluiu, sussurrando contra lábios finos de Itachi, mas ao invés de ceder e roubar um beijo de verdade, simplesmente roçou seus lábios ao canto da boca do outro e se afastou, voltando a sentar na cama, ainda com uma expressão de quem havia acabado de ganhar a guerra — Ok, então depois da madrugada a gente vai fazer isso e aí você vai...

— Shisui! — Itachi ergueu um pouco o tom de voz, sentindo suas orelhas esquentarem — Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Você acha que eu vou ficar bancando o palhaço uma madrugada inteira e depois vou querer dormir com você?

— Hn... Eu gostaria... Um homem pode sonhar, né?

— Não vejo a hora dessa paixão de primo passar, você é muito idiota. — Itachi respondeu baixinho, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto com ares contrariados.

Shisui não desfez o sorriso, não levando a sério o que o outro havia dito. Afina, a história dos dois não era nada convencional, e não apenas pelo fato de serem ambos do sexo masculino e parentes, era um pouco mais complexo do que isso. O convencional seria paixão de primo passar com o tempo, mas no caso deles era um pouquinho diferente...

Eles se conheceram quando Kagami, pai de Shisui e tio de Itachi, levou seu único filho para conhecer seu primeiro primo, ainda na maternidade. Esta era, provavelmente, a primeira memória que o mais velho se recordava: Itachi enrolado em um cobertor azul, com os olhos grandes e cheios de lágrimas; o neném não chorava no momento, mas devia ter chorado antes, e naquele momento apenas mordia a mãozinha com a boca sem dentes e fitava Shisui com imensa curiosidade.

Tia Mikoto achou incrível o fato de Itachi não chorar na presença de Shisui, já que até o presente segundo ele chorava toda vez que um novo estranho aparecia para observá-lo, provavelmente estranhando muito toda aquela movimentação, algo comum em todos os recém-nascidos que ainda tentam se adaptar com a vida fora do ventre. Ao final da visita, Shisui ganhou de sua tia uma “lembrancinha de nascimento”, algo comum de se dar quando as pessoas vão ao hospital conhecer a nova criança: uma miniatura de carrinho de bebê azul, o qual mantinha até os dias de hoje na cômoda do seu quarto — por mais que Itachi detestasse aquele “objeto gay e vergonhoso” (palavras dele), Shisui nunca se desfez da lembrancinha, a qual sempre enfeitava seu quarto pelos últimos vinte e dois anos. Nem Mikoto possuia mais essa lembrancinha, mas Shisui cuidava da sua como se fosse ouro.

Shisui não entendia muito bem as coisas naquela época, mas no seu íntimo considerou as palavras de sua tia como um aval de que Itachi gostava dele, e como relacionamentos infantis são as espécies mais puras e simples de relacionamento, sua mente infantil concluiu que acabara de fazer um amigo. E, por isso, nunca mais saiu de perto do primo.

Nunca mais  _mesmo!_

Itachi não se recordava de ter ficado mais de dez dias sem ver o primo durante toda a sua infância; Kagami e Fugaku não impediram de forma alguma a aproximação, o que facilitava bastante o contato. O nível da amizade deles chegou a ser tão intenso que Itachi ganhou uma cama na casa onde Shisui e Kagami moravam, e o mesmo aconteceu na casa de Itachi: a cama dele foi substituída por um beliche, e constantemente Shisui passava suas noites na casa dos tios. Shisui ficava sempre na cama de cima, visto que era o mais velho dos primos (para a irritação de Itachi). A família gostava e apoiava a aproximação dos primos, visto que ambos eram filhos únicos e que Shisui, por ter perdido a mãe quando ainda era bebê, possivelmente não teria irmãos. Mas Fugaku e Mikoto ainda queriam mais filhos e, por isso, continuaram tentando.

(Alias, mandar Itachi pra casa de Shisui enquanto Fugaku e Mikoto tentavam “ter um novo bebê” se tornou algo recorrente na vida dele, mas isso Itachi só foi perceber quando descobriu como “bebês entravam na barriga da mãe”. Sim, até um Uchiha é inocente quando criança.)

Depois de muitas “dormidas de Itachi na casa de Shisui”, Mikoto anunciou sua gravidez e as duas crianças aguardaram ansiosamente pelo grande dia. Sasuke, o caçula, nasceu quando Itachi tinha cinco anos (Shisui estava com oito anos, portanto), e isso abalou um pouco o relacionamento entre os primos mais velhos. Itachi também teve uma adoção instantânea por Sasuke, assim como Shisui teve para com ele quando o conheceu no hospital, e esta foi a primeira vez que o mais velho conheceu o poder da palavra “ciúmes”.

Ainda sim, Shisui não sentia raiva de Sasuke, até porque ele lembrava muito Itachi quando era neném e, por isso, também se apegou rapidamente ao novo bebê (até Sasuke entrar na adolescência e começar sua rebeldia, é claro — não que Shisui fosse admitir que ainda o via como uma espécie de irmão mais novo, ainda que implicasse um monte com ele). Mesmo enciumado, ele continuou convivendo com os primos e se apegando cada vez mais a eles durante bastante tempo.

No entanto, com dez anos de idade, Shisui percebeu que o que sentia pelo seu primo mais velho não era tão normal assim. Ele sentia ciúmes de ver Itachi com outras crianças, não apenas com Sasuke, e desejava atenção quase exclusiva. Isso gerou muitas brigas bobas entre os dois e as famílias começaram a intervir no relacionamento deles, preocupados com uma possível inimizade na família, algo que nunca aconteceu entre os Uchihas (na teoria, é claro).

Kagami e Fugaku diminuíram as visitas diárias a casa um do outro e o tempo que passavam juntos, além de os separarem na escola: quando Shisui fez onze anos, seu pai o matriculou em outro colégio que, apesar de não ser longe do colégio de Itachi, reservava pelo menos o horário da manhã para que as crianças pudessem conviver com outros amigos. Mikoto, a mais sensível entre os Uchihas, os convenceu de que a aproximação da adolescência dos dois primos e o contato diário prejudicava o relacionamento deles, achando que o contato com novas crianças faria bem para os dois.

Em partes, Mikoto tinha razão, pois isso ajudou Shisui a diminuir um pouco as crises de ciúmes, até porque a menor quantidade de tempo que passavam juntos tornou o tempo que possuíam mais produtivo: ele geralmente ia até o colégio de Itachi quando era a hora da saída e os dois voltavam para o condomínio da família juntos (sim, a família Uchiha era tão grande e patriarcal que morava em sua totalidade em um único condomínio). Às vezes almoçavam juntos, às vezes Itachi ia até sua casa no fim da tarde para brincar (levando Sasuke consigo ou sozinho). O relacionamento das crianças ficou em paz e harmonia durante alguns anos e eles não brigaram por um bom tempo.

Mas nem tudo é pacífico nessa vida: na adolescência, quando acharam que o problema “Sasuke e ciúmes” havia se resolvido, surgiu um novo problema: “as namoradas de Shisui”. Esse certamente foi um marco bastante ruim pro relacionamento deles, pois foi a vez de Itachi conhecer a força destrutiva desse sentimento: ele se afundou cada vez mais nos estudos pra distrair sua mente ciumenta, enquanto Shisui, o qual não precisava estudar muito pra tirar notas acima de oito e meio e Kagami não era tão exigente com o filho (ao contrário de Fugaku, que não aceitava nada abaixo de nove e meio), ocupava boa parte do seu tempo livre com encontros e festas.

A situação chegou a um ponto tão crítico que Itachi não conseguiu mais suportar o ciúme, se sentindo irritado e prestes a explodir. Ele também não era mais tão jovem para achar que aquele sentimento era uma mera possessividade de amigo; ele sabia que era totalmente  _apaixonado_  por Shisui desde... Céus, ele não conseguia nem constatar desde quando se apaixonara pelo primo! Por mais clichê que pudesse parecer, quem sabe foi no dia que eles se conheceram na maternidade. Vai saber...

Todavia, nem passou pela cabeça de Itachi se confessar para ele. Por isso, numa tentativa de manter um pouco de sua sanidade emocional, conseguiu convencer seus pais a permitirem um intercambio estudantil no ensino médio. Seria bom para o seu aprendizado escolar e melhor ainda para os seus sentimentos: o ciúme o corroia de tal forma que, talvez, ficar longe de Shisui por três anos não fosse uma má ideia. Certamente quando ele voltasse as coisas estariam diferentes, ele já teria superado essa paixonite e a vida iria seguir a sua normalidade. A lógica de Itachi era que se quando sua família interferiu na relação dos primos e diminuiu contato entre eles foi bom para os dois, talvez estivesse na hora de fazer a mesma coisa novamente (mas num grau bem mais drástico, pois adolescentes são naturalmente drásticos e nem o prodígio Uchiha escapou dessa fase).

Desta forma, sob os protestos de Sasuke e o olhar triste de Shisui (que nada sabia sobre o ciúme do primo, já que ele sempre foi muito bom em mascarar seus sentimentos), Itachi anunciou a viagem para à Inglaterra, onde pretendia terminar seu segundo grau. Ficaria três anos fora, tempo o suficiente pra lidar melhor com seus sentimentos, ou assim ele esperava, pois se não sua vida estaria arruinada (novamente: adolescentes são naturalmente drásticos).

O caçula chorou muito naquele dia e Itachi quase reconsiderou sua decisão ao ver seu irmãozinho sofrer daquela forma, só não o fez porque a situação chegou num nível  _realmente_ insustentável: se ele não fosse agora, daqui um tempo ele poderia acabar fazendo alguma besteira, como se declarar pra Shisui e perder a amizade que possuíam. Sasuke também precisava viver a adolescência sem grudar tanto na barra da calça de seu irmão, e talvez essa distância fizesse bem para todos eles: Sasuke amadureceria, Itachi esqueceria Shisui e Shisui... bem... Shisui iria continuar “vagabundeando” por ai, provavelmente.

Na véspera de sua viagem, um milagre aconteceu: Shisui desmarcou o encontro com a garota mais cobiçada da sua faculdade e o chamou para beber. Itachi ainda estava com quinze anos e, tecnicamente, não podia beber; mas como pretendia viajar e não tinha a mínima possibilidade de ficar de castigo por fazer alguma besteira, decidiu aceitar o convite, na intenção de considerar aquela noite uma despedida (e não, ele não foi “afogar as mágoas”, porque Uchihas não afogam as mágoas. Tenha respeito!).

No fim, não foi uma “mera despedida” que se sucedeu àquela noite. Itachi não se lembra até hoje de todos os detalhes (tome uma garrafa de vodca na sua primeira experiência com bebida e dê adeus a 90% das suas memórias), mas ele se recordava  _muito bem_  de ter beijado o seu próprio primo durante a espera de um táxi pra voltar para casa depois de saírem de seja lá onde passaram a noite bebendo. Lembrava-se de Shisui ter retribuído o beijo durante bastante tempo e... Bem, na verdade eles até esqueceram que esperavam um táxi e ficaram o restante da madrugada juntos, sentados nos bancos do ponto de taxi, mal se importando com os olhares reprovadores que recebiam dos pedestres igualmente bêbados que também tentavam voltar para casa (e sentar no banquinho ocupado enquanto esperavam taxi, óbvio).

Estranhamente Itachi recordava-se do momento de romance, provavelmente porque a adrenalina que sentiu ao dar seu primeiro beijo para quem era apaixonado o deixou mais sóbrio, mesmo depois de um consumo de álcool imenso. Ele se recordava de ter se declarado naquela noite, revelado a Shisui que optou pelo intercâmbio por causa de ciúmes, além de ter constatado que aquilo era só uma “paixão de primo” e que isso iria passar com o tempo. Shisui nada falou enquanto Itachi se confessava daquela forma, estando ele bem mais sóbrio que o menor de idade; o outro até chorou naquela noite, abrindo seu coração de uma forma como nunca fizera, afirmando estar desesperado e com medo da paixão não passar.

Quanto mais Itachi falava, mais Shisui se sentia um completo babaca. As declarações continuaram durante bastante tempo, mesmo que as vezes Itachi parasse de falar para beijá-lo ou interrompesse o beijo para censurar a promiscuidade de Shisui em todos aqueles encontros que disfrutava com várias meninas; o primogênito de Fugaku se portava como uma bomba ambulante repleta de sentimentos contraditórios, e Shisui tomava muito cuidado para não puxar o fio errado e detonar tudo de uma vez.

Veja bem, não era  _normal_ lidar com um Itachi emotivo daquele jeito, pois ele sempre escondia bem seus sentimentos — isso era o normal, o que Shisui se acostumara e, por isso, naquele instante ele se sentia em um campo minado e não sabia o que falar ou fazer! Mesmo assim, cada vez que sentia o gosto de Itachi em seus lábios ele não se arrependia de ter dado álcool ao mais novo, visto que foi apenas por causa do álcool que ele conseguiu o prazer de sentir aqueles beijos e ouvir a verdade sobre os sentimentos de seu primo.

Shisui decidiu naquela noite que, a partir de então, ele iria desvendar sempre os sentimentos de Itachi. Mesmo que para todos Itachi fosse o prodígio e perfeito primogênito de Fugaku Uchiha, Shisui iria se esforçar para ver além dessa máscara de proteção.

Quando o sol nasceu, Itachi encontava-se adormecido com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro e Shisui decidiu que agora seria boa hora para levá-lo para casa (ao menos, naquele momento, ele estava manso e não iria explodir caso Shisui falasse a coisa errada); eles precisavam pensar muito no que aconteceu, e apesar de Shisui ter decidido desvendar Itachi, ele ainda precisava processar tudo que acabou de acontecer.

Ao acordar, Itachi cogitou suicídio algumas vezes ao se recordar de sua revelação da noite passada e da troca de beijos (drástico, lembra?), mas por fim decidiu que não havia como mudar o passado ele não iria sofrer por algo insolucionável. Ficou com Sasuke o restante do dia, dando a atenção que ele sempre requisitava (e o primogênito quase nunca aceitava brincar com Sasuke, porque precisava estudar direto pra apresentar notas impecáveis ao pai, mas aquele dia ele não assumira compromissos do gênero). Quando chegou a hora do voo, sua família o levou para o aeroporto, e a “trilha sonora” no caminho de carro até lá consistia em conselhos paternais acompanhados de soluços e choros contidos de Mikoto e Sasuke.

Itachi quase desistiu de tudo, mas a vergonha de ter que encarar Shisui caso não viajasse o impediu de jogar tudo para o alto. Talvez, se aquilo não tivesse acontecido naquela noite, ele teria sim desistido da viagem. Ou não, afinal, isso não é algo que o filho perfeito de Fugaku faria, não é mesmo?

E, falando em Shisui, ele estava lá na área de embarque internacional e observou de longe a despedida de seus tios e Sasuke, mas não conseguiu ter coragem o suficiente de se aproximar de Itachi e também se despedir. Seu primo não sabia que ele encontrava-se ali e, aproveitando que não fora flagrado pela família, deixou a covardia falar mais alto e não conseguiu chegar perto dele. Quando Itachi entrou na área de embarque com um olhar fúnebre e derrotado, ele quase gritou seu nome e o implorou para não viajar, mas quando viu o menino de cabelos longos sumir atrás das portas de vidro fumê, se deu conta de que era tarde demais para isso.

E... bem... talvez Itachi estivesse certo, talvez os dois precisavam de um tempo separados pra por as ideias no lugar... Talvez... Ora, que besteira. Lógico que Itachi não estava certo! Itachi só queria preservar a maldita máscara, que pelo jeito quase caia por completo, pelo menos na presença do primo.

Primo... Ok... Isso é um detalhe importante. Mas não é proibido ter um relacionamento com primo, não é mesmo? Bem, Shisui não era uma pessoa muito cheia de moralismos, pra ele isso não era um problema tão grande. Mas poderia ser para seu pai e seus tios...

 _Foda-se._  — Concluiu simplesmente, dando de ombros e dando o assunto do parentesco por encerrado.

Havia também outro impasse importante: Shisui nunca pensara na possibilidade de ser gay, mas precisava confessar que ficar com Itachi naquela madrugada não fora nada estranho. Cheio de lágrimas? Sim, mas não estranho... Muito pelo contrário! Foi uma noite bastante diferente do que ele se acostumara, e diferente no bom sentido, pois ao beijar Itachi Shisui sentiu coisas que nuca havia sentido com uma garota.

Quer dizer, não havia gloss labial para atrapalhar os beijos, nem conversas sobre fofocas estudantis, muito menos xingamentos às “rivais de popularidade”; Itachi não era fútil como as meninas que ele costumava sair, e isso o deixou confuso. Ele não sabia se havia gostado daquela noite pelo fato de ter acontecido com alguém do sexo masculino, por ter acontecido com alguém que possuía conteúdo para oferecer (Shisui havia de que confessar que conteúdo nunca era um dos atributos que ele presava pelas suas saídas de uma noite só, ele só ligava para aparências e se tivesse conteúdo seria brinde — brinde que ele nunca recebera até então), ou por ser o Itachi.

Durante alguns meses ele refletiu bastante sobre essas três possibilidades diferentes e até tentou solucionar o impasse com “pesquisas de campo”: ele mudou seu “tipo de mulher” e procurou garotas com um intelecto mais parecido com o de seu primo. Apesar dos encontros serem consideravelmente melhores do que as meninas fúteis de outrora, Shisui não sentia a mesma vontade de estar ao lado delas como sentia quando o assunto era Itachi. Ele cogitou sair com alguns homens, mas a ideia sumiu tão rapidamente quanto apareceu; nenhum outro homem que ele conhecia chamava a sua atenção da forma como Itachi chamava, muito menos parecia convidativo para a sua “região íntima”.

Resumindo, não chegou a uma conclusão de fato, mas percebeu que de certa forma compreendia o que Itachi queria dizer sobre ciúmes: ele também tinha sentido muito ciúmes de Itachi durante toda a sua vida, apesar de ter diminuído na adolescência porque agora já eramais maduro e porque, querendo ou não, Itachi nunca apresentou indícios de desejar namorar com alguém ou ter uma amizade confidente com outra pessoa senão ele. Ele desfrutava da segurança e da certeza de que Itachi sempre estaria ali, isso o confortava; mas vê-lo embarcar num avião pro outro lado do mundo com a pretensão de sumir de sua vida durante três anos causou um revertério em seus sentimentos.

O que ele iria fazer sem Itachi? Como ele ia  _sobreviver_  sem Itachi? Ele nem sabia como viveu os primeiros três anos da sua vida sem a companhia dele! Na sua memória, essa parte de sua vida nem existia! O lugar de Itachi era ao seu lado, e ele trocaria qualquer saída com a garota mais linda e inteligente da faculdade para ter o Uchiha de volta à sua rotina diária.

Foi por isso que, nas primeiras férias da faculdade que teve, Shisui viajou para a Inglaterra e bateu na porta da republica chamada “Akatsuki”, se sentindo totalmente afetado por um verdadeiro sentimento de “abstinência de Itachi”. Para sua sorte (pois seu inglês era tenebrosamente enferrujado) fora Itachi quem o atendeu e Shisui nem precisou falar: simplesmente o agarrou pelo braço e lhe deu um beijo, empurrando-o para dentro da casa e não permitindo questionamentos enquanto tentavam, às cegas, trocar beijos e caminhar até o quarto que Itachi dividia com seu colega Kisame (e o pobre colega de quarto ficou trancado para fora aquela noite toda).

A primeira vez deles foi tão abrupta quanto o primeiro beijo, mas recheada de adrenalina e de sentimentos não ditos. As dúvidas sobre sexualidade foram deixadas de lado, Shisui e Itachi preferiam não pensar nisso e aproveitar o momento. Aliás, isso acontecia até hoje: se perguntasse para Shisui se ele era gay ele possivelmente responderia que “não”, brincaria que Itachi era tão emotivo como uma garota (apesar de ninguém concordar com isso, pois os outros continuavam se enganando com a máscara) e que não havia tanta diferença assim (e acabaria apanhando do “Sasuke-protetor-de-honras-do-nii-san” ao fim da conversa, com toda certeza); era, contudo, a mais pura brincadeira, pois Shisui via Itachi como homem e certamente gostava das partes masculinas de seu corpo e mentalidade tanto quanto os singelos traços femininos que o primo possuía. Shisui era tão despreocupado com esse tipo de coisa que, para ele, pouco interessava o rótulo de sua sexualidade; e ele definitivamente não dava a mínima sobre como as outras pessoas o rotulavam. Itachi, por outro lado, se identificava como gay, apesar de não declarar abertamente a sua sexualidade para esse mundo preconceituoso e sua família tradicionalíssima.

Naquela noite, Shisui não prometera nada, mas Itachi sabia que se ele atravessou o mundo apenas para vê-lo, aquilo que eles tinham certamente não era igual às escapadas do Uchiha mais velho com as meninas da faculdade. Mesmo iniciando um romance que era renovado apenas nas férias (seja com Itachi voltando para o Japão ou Shisui vindo novamente ao seu encontro na Inglaterra), nenhum dos dois alimentou esperanças de um relacionamento sério. Itachi sabia como Shisui era galinha, e Shisui sabia como Fugaku iria castrá-lo cruelmente se descobrisse o que os primos andavam fazendo as escondidas; era melhor não elevar as esperanças de ninguém ali.

Então eles continuaram repetindo a máxima de “a paixão de primo um dia passa, mas vamos aproveitar enquanto durar”. Na verdade, já se passou sete anos desde o primeiro beijo dos dois e aquela paixão não esvaia, apenas aumentava. Por conta disso, essa “máxima” se tornou uma piada entre os dois: paixão de primo geralmente passa, mas no caso deles parece que alguma coisa deu errado nesse processo (não que alguém aqui estivesse reclamando desse detalhe, é claro!).

Desde que Itachi terminou seu intercambio e voltou ao país de origem, Shisui resolveu se aquietar e começar um relacionamento de verdade com ele, mesmo que eles não pudessem revelar a verdade para toda família. Como prova disso, Shisui destruiu seu “chip de encontros” (óbvio que ele comprou um chip de celular só pra anotar o número das meninas, aquele casanova de uma figa) e entregou os pedaços para Itachi, que não sabia se batia no namorado pela cara de pau ou se ficava feliz. Optou por fazer as duas coisas: Shisui descobriu naquela noite o quão selvagem Itachi conseguia ser na cama quando estava irritado e feliz ao mesmo tempo (talvez por isso Shisui provocava tanto Itachi para tirá-lo do sério, vai ver ele gostou e quer repetir a dose mais vezes).

Depois de um ano, Itachi se mudou para um apartamento com Shisui, na intenção de sair de casa e conseguir ficar mais a vontade com o seu amor (para os pais, leia-se: iniciar uma vida de solteiro ao lado do primo igualmente solteiro, para facilitar na estabilidade financeira dos “solteirões”). Sasuke, que sabia a verdade desde que começaram oficialmente a namorar escondidos (porque Sasuke amava entrar em quartos sem bater na porta), dizia que, como herdeiro de Fugaku, ele adotaria o lugar do pai por conta de sua ignorância a respeito daquele relacionamento e se encarregaria de castrar Shisui caso ele fizesse algo que machucasse o coração de Itachi. E, se quer a opinião do casal, essa declaração foi melhor do que esperavam: eles pensaram que Sasuke poderia dedurá-los para os pais, o que seria um escândalo sem tamanho.

Quem sabe Sasuke foi tão compreensível por já ter percebido desde pequeno que a ligação de Itachi e Shisui não era normal, ou, talvez, foi compreensivo porque ele também estava apaixonado e sabia que esse tipo de coisa não se escolhe nem se controla: Naruto Uzumaki, o completo oposto de Sasuke Uchiha e também seu amigo de infância, era a prova viva disso.

Mas Shisui nem  _tentou_  fazer algo errado como se render aos “velhos hábitos”. Ele se sentia tão completo com Itachi que abandonou totalmente seu costume de buscar sexo de uma noite só; nunca sentiu vontade sequer de pensar em trair seu namorado, não por medo de perder Itachi, mas por realmente se sentir em paz ao lado do outro Uchiha, fazendo a premissa de encontrar mulheres para “escapadas” algo tão emocionante quanto ver sexo entre elefantes no Discovery Channel.

Ainda sim, dizer que sua vida sexual era tão intensa quanto antigamente era mentira, pois Itachi estudava bastante e trabalhava três vezes mais nos negócios da família, geralmente acabava o dia esgotado demais para dormir com ele. Mesmo com essas dificuldades, eles conseguiam transar pelo menos uma vez na semana e nos finais de semana aproveitavam bastante a companhia um do outro, e por isso Shisui podia dizer que a espera fazia valer a pena, já que com Itachi ele sentia algo que nunca sentiu com nenhuma daquelas dezenas de garotas com quem dormiu no auge da sua adolescência: ele descobriu, finalmente, que qualidade vale bem mais do que quantidade — e ainda bem que descobriu a tempo, pois se recordava bem que o tal “Kisame” já andava rondando Itachi no final do intercambio e que, talvez, poderia conseguir uma chance com ele se Shisui não oficializasse logo o relacionamento.

Por causa de todo esse histórico dos dois, ouvir Itachi mencionar o “espero que a paixão de primo acabe logo” só lhe causou uma onda de risadas, e até o próprio Itachi deixou uma risadinha leve escapar do nariz. Estava tão na cara que aquilo não era uma paixonite de primo que aquele tipo de constatação besta, a qual eles se prenderam tão firmemente no passado, se transformou em uma piada interna.

— Eu só não complemento e digo “eu quero que essa paixão acabe logo pra eu poder a voltar à minha rotina de sexo casual” porque tenho medo do Sasuke ter instalado uma escuta na nossa casa e aparecer diante da nossa porta com um facão em mãos.

Itachi sorriu docemente, pensando em seu irmãozinho superprotetor.

Sasuke portava um radar para aparecer justamente quando Shisui brincava com assuntos como esse, como se fosse dever seu defender a honra de Itachi; Shisui não iria arriscar a sorte, já que o primo mais novo se hospedou na casa deles essa semana (afinal, Shisui era um cunhado muito generoso e permitiu que Sasuke trouxesse Naruto para o apartamento deles naquela semana de festividades — o casal ainda morava com os pais e também namoravam escondidos, por isso possuíam dificuldade de encontrar lugares para passarem a noite juntos).

— Bom, lamento te dizer, mas se você falasse algo assim não ia sobrar muita coisa pro Sasuke fazer depois que eu acabasse com você. — Itachi comentou, ainda levando tudo na brincadeira.

— Mas Itachi, é por isso que você tem que pelo menos no meu aniversario parar de estudar um pouco e sair comigo. Você tem que comparecer como namorado, se não eu vou te largar e procurar outra pessoa.

Itachi balançou a cabeça, rindo baixinho.

 _Como se isso fosse possível._  — os dois imaginaram, sabendo muito bem que aquela era uma possibilidade irrealizável. Shisui jamais terminaria com Itachi, e vice versa.

— Vamos fazer assim: eu saio com você, mas vamos para uma festa de Halloween  _normal_ , vai ter um monte. — Itachi respondeu, cedendo parcialmente. Agora Shisui tinha certeza que era uma questão de tempo para conseguir o que queria.

— Eu te peço isso há tanto tempo, por que você não atende meu pedido só essa vez?

Shisui resolveu jogar sujo, sujo  _mesmo_ : ele fez bico. O “bico do Sasuke”.

O relacionamento de Itachi com Sasuke era composto de duas características importantes: Quando Sasuke era criança, Fugaku costumava dar pouca atenção e prestigio para o filho caçula e, por isso, o menino inconscientemente acabava se considerado dispensável na família, não tão importante como Itachi. Para reverter aquele quadro, Itachi começou a pedir algumas coisas pra Sasuke, coisas pequenas como “me ajude a organizar meu armário”, e depois elogiava demais tudo que o garoto fazia, deixando claro que “eu não saberia o que seria de mim sem você”. Essas pequenas coisas fizeram Sasuke se sentir importante para Itachi, e até hoje Sasuke se sentia como um verdadeiro protetor do irmão, de modo que possuía um relacionamento de superproteção com ele, mesmo sendo o filho mais novo. Itachi achava isso bonitinho, Shisui detestava porque geralmente era ele quem precisava lidar com os olhares reprovadores do primo mais novo.

Por outro lado, Sasuke nunca perdeu a essência de irmão mais novo, mesmo durante o tempo em que tentava a todo custo defender Itachi: Sasuke conseguia ganhar favores de seu nii-san com beicinhos de birra, chantagem emocional barata e, às vezes, falsas caras de choro (obviamente isso diminuiu na adolescência por causa de uma coisinha chamada “Orgulho Uchiha” — algo que ainda carecia de estudos científicos a respeito). Claro, ninguém mais via esse lado de Sasuke, apenas Itachi, e Shisui achava que era mentira do namorado toda vez que ele dizia que “eu fiz isso porque Sasuke quase chorou” — geralmente Shisui respondia “não sabia que criaturas das trevas como o Sasuke choravam”. Naruto devia ganhar alguma birra de Sasuke de tempos em tempos, mas o loiro nem seria louco de falar abertamente sobre um assunto como esse, pois ele sabia que mais forte do que o “Orgulho Uchiha” era a “Fúria Uchiha”.

Mas como Shisui  _sabia_ a arma secreta de Sasuke, mesmo nunca a tendo visto em ação, ele começou a adotar a mesma birrinha para pedir favores a Itachi. E conseguia ser bem efetivo nessa tática de combate, diga-se de passagem.

— Pare de fazer isso. — Itachi murmurou, contrariado, estreitando o olhar e virando o rosto, tentando focar sua atenção em algum local seguro e “sem birras”, como a parede branca do lado oposto do quarto.

E essa, senhoras e senhores, era a fraqueza do prodígio Uchiha: ver beicinhos de descontentamento das pessoas que ele amava. Sempre dizem que o calcanhar de aquiles dos mais fortes são coisas extremamente simples.

— Parar de fazer o que? — o mais velho se fez de desentendido, discretamente inclinando o corpo para entrar no campo de visão de Itachi mais uma vez, ganhando um suspiro derrotado assim que o outro espiou seu rosto pelo canto dos olhos.

— Eu vou me arrepender disso... Eu tenho certeza que vou... Mas ok, Shisui, eu faço isso que você quer, mas só porque é seu aniversário. E não ouse me pedir mais nada.

— E o sexo depois da madrugada?

Itachi se levantou, pretendendo sair do quarto e bater a porta na cara de Shisui, mas o outro o segurou com força pelo pulso e o puxou para si, forçando-o a se sentar sobre seu colo e aproveitando a posição para dar um beijo no canto do pescoço de Itachi, agradecendo mentalmente por ele estar com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto e deixar amostra aquela parte de seu corpo.

— Estou brincando!! — Shisui falou animadamente, mordendo a pele branca do outro e deixando uma marquinha leve, que sumiria dentro de alguns minutos. Ele parecia animado (mesmo que não fosse ganhar sexo), pois já fazia no mínimo dois anos que ele tentava convencer Itachi a ir consigo em uma das sessões, e ao perceber que teria sessão bem no dia de seu aniversario soube que seria uma oportunidade única para convencer seu namorado teimoso. Essa batalha ele finalmente ganhou!

Depois de beijar e morder um pouco Itachi (enquanto ele fingia tentar fugir de seu “ataque”), Shisui o retirou de seu colo e o colocou sentado ao seu lado, trocando uns beijos com o mais novo antes de se levantar e correr para o outro lado do quarto, revirando seu armário e procurando o que precisava: livros, algumas fotocópias de páginas específicas desses livros, lápis e borracha. Ao encontrar, sentou-se novamente ao lado de Itachi.

— Que bom que finalmente você aceitou, não vai se arrepender, você vai adorar eu prometo que vai! — Shisui exclamou, despejando os objetos entre eles. Ele sorria tão animadamente que, mesmo contrariado, Itachi acabou se sentindo contagiado por sua felicidade, deixando um leve repuxar de lábios aparecer em seu rosto — Bom, vou ter que começar explicando pra você o cenário e...

— Não. — Itachi o interrompeu, esticando o braço e tapando a boca do primo — Não quero que você me explique.

Shisui pareceu entristecer visivelmente e puxou o pulso de Itachi, tirando a mão de sua boca e voltando a falar.

— Você disse...!

— Eu disse que ia contigo e ia participar, mas não quero que você me explique nada.

— Mas você precisa ao menos fazer uma planilha Itachi, não da pra ir assim tão “cru” sobre o que se trata. — Shisui argumentou seriamente, um pouco preocupado com o que Itachi iria achar de tudo se fosse sem entender de verdade o que era aquilo.

— Eu vou ler por minha conta e fazer o que tem que fazer. Eu não preciso da sua ajuda nisso.

— Mas...

— Não Shisui. Você tem que trabalhar, nós precisamos fechar a nova campanha de marketing em breve e eu sei que ontem você ficou olhando esses livros durante todos esses dias em vez de trabalhar. — Itachi adotou aquele ar de “chefe da empresa” que Shisui atrelava ao DNA de Fugaku (e que ele detestava, por sinal); mas antes de terminar de falar, amaciou as feições e sussurrou — Nossos pais vão nos matar, Shisui...

Shisui fez de novo um biquinho, mas desta vez Itachi estava decidido. Tudo ligado a empresa da família era importante para Itachi como herdeiro principal das cotas sociais (e, também, por saber que dessa empresa dependeria o futuro de Sasuke e Shisui também), então ele sabia que aquilo era uma briga que ele não poderia ganhar.

Enquanto Itachi trabalhava com a administração geral da empresa, Sasuke estudava engenharia de produção para aumentar o desempenho da fábrica e, mesmo em estágio, já trabalhava bastante nela. Fugaku e Kagami, os irmãos Uchiha que fundaram a Sharingan Ltda., direcionaram os estudos dos filhos desde pequenos para que pudessem dar continuidade ao sucesso empresarial da família, mas Shisui foi um pouco menos tradicional do que os outros primos. Ele resolveu fazer faculdade de marketing, o que deixou sua família de cabelo em pé num momento inicial, pois eles queriam que os herdeiros ficassem a encargo dos setores basilares da empresa e não na área de propaganda e captação de investimentos (preferiam terceirizar esse serviço). Todavia, Shisui, mesmo antes da formatura, fez tantas mudanças na área de marketing da empresa que conseguiu quadruplicar as vendas em dois anos, conseguindo por mérito provar o quão importante era sua área e o seu serviço para o sucesso empresarial. Hoje, Shisui era o chefe do setor e dispunha uma equipe própria, nada de terceirizações, e fazia um trabalho esplêndido.

É claro, boa parte do sucesso do trabalho de Shisui advinha de Itachi pegar no seu pé de tempos em tempos. Shisui era genial e criativo em escalas fenomenais e lidava bem com o público, mas, talvez pelo excesso de criatividade, o rapaz também era bastante disperso. Ele necessitava sim de alguém mais focado e centrado, como Itachi, para pegar no seu pé e o forçar a trabalhar. Shisui possivelmente estaria jogando vídeo-game dezenove horas por dia se não tivesse o primo em sua vida para lhe por nos eixos.

Derrotado com o argumento e voltando ao foco de produtividade, teve que dar um braço a torcer dessa vez. Itachi estava certo (mas só dessa vez).

— Tem razão. Se Fugaku descobrir que a gente namora eu vou ser castrado pelo “capataz Sasuke”, mas se ele descobrir que além disso eu deixei de entregar a nova campanha e marketing, ele me mata depois da castração. Se eu tiver sorte, antes.

Itachi deixou um sorrisinho escapar, mas logo voltou a adotar o olhar sério de quem não aceitaria brincadeiras (e Shisui não se enganou com a máscara dele, por óbvio).

— Que bom que você conhece bem seu tio. E acredite, se você fizer isso eu o ajudo a te matar.

— De amor, né?

O mais novo girou os olhos, mas dessa vez não deixou apenas um sorriso escapar, como também uma risadinha. Shisui adorava fazer Itachi rir, e se sentiu bastante vitorioso com isso. Era impressionante como Itachi não conseguia mais esconder seus sentimentos de Shisui, por mais que se esforçasse (e, por um lado, isso era muito bom, pois Shisui era sua única válvula de escape da posição de ‘filho perfeito’ que ele adotava perante a sociedade).

— Vai logo! — Itachi o apressou com um gesto de mão — Pode deixar que eu consigo entender sem sua ajuda.

— Eu jamais duvidaria da sua capacidade. — Shisui respondeu, puxando o braço de Itachi pra trazê-lo para perto e lhe dar um beijo rápido. Em seguida, colocou-se de pé, buscou o paletó no cabideiro e saiu do quarto, vestindo-o, deixando seu namorado sozinho durante a noite. Em épocas de entrega de propaganda, era normal Shisui madrugar na empresa, e provavelmente Itachi só o veria novamente (com tempo para conversar e fazer outras coisas) no dia do aniversario dele, dia 31 de outubro, mais conhecido como “Halloween”.

Itachi achava muito curioso alguém com uma personalidade como a de Shisui fazer aniversário justamente nesse dia, pois vinha a calhar para ele seu aniversário ser nesse dia, já que assim poderia obrigar Itachi a ir para qualquer besteira de dia das bruxas que aparecesse em sua agenda. Um exemplo disso acontecia na infância: Shisui se divertia com brincadeira de “doces ou travessuras” e sempre arrastava Itachi para fora de casa com alguma fantasia improvisada e vergonhosa (como de lençol-fantasma) sobre o pretexto de que era seu aniversario e que, em decorrência disso, Itachi estava obrigado a acompanhá-lo. Apesar dos protestos, Itachi acabava cedendo todos os anos e fazendo qualquer besteira que Shisui quisesse fazer. Porque era aniversario do seu amor, e ele queria vê-lo feliz (simples assim).

Como Itachi não tinha nenhum trabalho urgente da empresa para entregar e faltava pouco para finalizar seu fichamento, resolveu que continuaria o trabalho de faculdade mais tarde. Um pouco curioso (não que ele fosse admitir isso), abriu o primeiro livro da pilha que Shisui colocou em sua cama, lendo o prólogo com calma e tentando entender o que de tão interessante havia ali.

 

**(***)**

 

— Deixa eu ver se entendi... Você está querendo um favor do _Naruto_?

— Espera ai Itachi, não abra a boca ainda! Preciso gravar isso! Sasuke, cadê meu celular? Teme! Me ajude a achar! É uma questão de vida ou morte!

Itachi suspirou fundo, olhando tediosamente para Naruto durante o tempo que ele buscava o celular entre os lençóis da cama bagunçada, encontrando-o dentro de segundos e desbloqueando a tela em seguida, possivelmente procurando seu gravador de voz dentre os aplicativos. Sasuke, ignorando a bagunça de Naruto, ainda o observava Itachi curiosamente, cruzando os braços e mantendo a porta do quarto meramente entreaberta, possivelmente não desejando a presença do irmão naquele momento.

Bom, Sasuke estava com o zíper do jeans aberto e sem camisa, e Naruto não parecia usar muitas roupas pela forma como o lençol grudava em seu corpo. Mesmo sendo um gênio, Itachi não precisava ser um para entender porque Sasuke não o convidava para entrar. Eles deviam ter prolongado a comemoração do aniversário de Naruto no dia anterior (mesmo que os dois tenham voltado pra cara da festa extremamente emburrados, mas nada que uma boa cama não resolvesse, né?). Pensando bem, Itachi só cruzou com Sasuke na casa durante uma vez naquele dia quando ele foi à cozinha pegar comida pra ele e Naruto, então possivelmente o casal passou o dia todo no quarto (e isso explicava os ruídos peculiares que ele ouviu durante a tarde).

— Pode falar agora Itachi, repita o que você disse! — Naruto exclamou animadamente ao encontrar seu celular e fuçar em seus aplicativos.

 _Reconciliação ou não, meu otouto não vai me impedir de circular na minha própria casa_. — o Uchiha primogênito pensou, olhando seu irmãozinho autoritariamente e recebendo um passo para trás num gesto de obediência. Sasuke podia estar na fase rebelde, mas algumas coisas ainda o colocavam em seu devido lugar, e uma dessas coisas era o famoso “Olhar Uchiha”.

(As características intrínsecas de um Uchiha deveriam ser catalogadas para auxiliar nos futuros estudos científicos sobre o tema, Naruto estava absolutamente certo disso).

Ao se ver dentro do quarto de hospedes, Itachi o atravessou rapidamente e arrancou o celular da mão de Naruto, encontrando o botão de power e desativando o smartphone.

— Agradeça por eu não ter quebrado o seu celular. — o moreno respondeu, atirando o aparelho desligado no colo de Naruto, que o olhava de maneira levemente irritada.

— Ahhh Itachi... Que saco. Você nunca sabe brincar!

— Naruto, às vezes eu me pergunto se o Shisui é seu parente em algum nível, pois só isso explicaria. — o Uchiha mais velho respondeu, controlando seu riso de vitória com uma maestria que apenas um Uchiha era capaz de ter.

Sasuke bufou, fechou a porta, e logo chegou perto da cama e pegou uma calça que encontrava-se jogada no chão, atirando-a no rosto de Naruto.

— Se vista. — ele disse, com ares enciumados; Naruto abriu a boca pra protestar, mas Sasuke continuou a falar — Eu sei que você está coberto, mas eu não estou muito confortável com o Itachi no mesmo cômodo que você enquanto você está pelado.

— Ei, a culpa não é minha! Você que resolveu abrir a porta antes de eu me vestir!

— Podia ser assunto da empresa,  _geralmente_  é assunto da empresa!

— Não briguem. — Itachi pediu, sabendo que era um pedido retórico. — De novo não.

Apesar de Naruto se assemelhar a Shisui em vários aspectos (indicando que, de alguma forma, os irmãos Uchiha possuíam um gosto comum quando o assunto era homens), o relacionamento que Itachi e Shisui possuíam certamente era diferente do relacionamento de Sasuke e Naruto. Apesar de o casal de primos não brigar além de uma mera discussão de birra, Sasuke e Naruto brigavam a todo momento e logo faziam as pazes. Funcionava como se as brigas fossem o combustível que tornava o relacionamento mais forte e, sem isso, eles cairiam na monotonia.

Itachi eventualmente se perguntava se os dois agiam assim pela idade, mas depois de ver o relacionamento crescer e ficar cada vez mais forte mesmo com todas essas brigas, só pôde concluir que não, não havia nenhuma relação com maturidade ou ausência dela... Era algo bem “Sasuke e Naruto”, e não cabia a ele, um mero espectador do relacionamento, compreender.

Ainda sim, ele detestava ver os dois brigando, pois isso ia contra a sua natureza pacifista (mentira, Itachi só não queria ouvir todo o sexo de reconciliação de novo).

Sasuke fechou a cara, mas obedeceu ao pedido do irmão e parou de discutir com Naruto. O caçula, por algum motivo que Itachi não entendia direito, tinha muito ciúmes de Naruto e Itachi quando estavam juntos, e sempre tentava ao máximo separá-los. Não por achar que algum deles fosse trair sua confiança e se envolverem fisicamente (isso era absolutamente impossível), mas talvez por sentir algum nível de insegurança, um medo quase que irracional de se sentir substituído, seja na figura de irmão quanto na figura de melhor amigo (Sasuke e Naruto, além de namorados, ainda se consideravam melhores amigos e afirmavam que se um dia o relacionamento amoroso acabasse, a amizade seria forte para se manter da mesma intensidade).

Itachi sorriu um pouquinho, pensando em quão besta era esse medo de seu irmãozinho, e deu o seu típico peteleco na testa do garoto, pegando-o de surpresa como de costume.

— Nii-san! — Sasuke protestou, cobrindo a testa com a mão, emburrando ainda mais.

— Sem birra, Otouto, você é quase maior de idade e já é um profissional de renome, essa cara não combina com você. — Itachi murmurou docemente; Sasuke sentiu seu rosto corar, ele sempre reagia assim sempre que recebia um elogio do irmão. Afinal, velhos hábitos nunca morrem, e ele ainda gostava de ser reconhecido pelo irmão e o pai, desejando a todo tempo algum tipo de reconhecimento deles.

— O que você quer do Dobe, Aniki? — o caçula questionou, se sentando ao lado do loiro, que logo passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura e o puxou para mais perto, forçando-o a colocar os dois pés na cama — Você atrapalhou a gente, sabe...

— Atrapalhei? Vocês estão há quase trinta horas nesse quarto.

Foi a vez de Naruto girar os olhos, sabendo que agora que Itachi havia deixado claro pra Sasuke que percebeu que os dois estavam há tanto tempo “juntos”, seu namorado ficaria com vergonha e iria desejar sair do quarto, acabando assim com sua comemoração de aniversário estendida.

_Mas que maldito Itachi empata-foda!_

— Ok Itachi, já que você estragou minha comemoração de aniversário...

— Seu aniversário foi ontem e você encheu a cara demais pra dizer que não comemorou. — o mais velho respondeu calmamente, apreciando suas unhas como se fossem algo extremamente importante no momento.

— ... espere cinco minutos do lado de fora, vou me vestir e já saio pra falar com você.

— Não.

— O que? Nii-san!

— Não Sasuke. — Itachi rebateu, se divertindo com o olhar indignado dos adolescentes. Ele podia nunca admitir isso em voz alta, mas sentia um grande prazer em pegar no pé dos dois — Vocês abriram a porta pra mim, eu já estou aqui, vamos acabar logo com isso.

Sasuke, indignado, estreitou o olhar de uma maneira que apenas um Uchiha era capaz de fazer e lançou sua ameaça.

— Aniki, você nunca mais vai ter folga com o Shisui depois dessa.

— Eu nunca tive mesmo. — Itachi riu, tentando dar um segundo peteleco na testa de Sasuke, mas ele conseguiu desviar. Itachi atacou novamente, desta vez beliscando o pescoço de Sasuke e ganhando um tapa na mão em retorno.

Dentro de instantes, Itachi havia ganhado a briguinha de irmãos e Sasuke se contorcia em um ataque de cócegas, clamando pela ajuda de Naruto. O loiro, preso debaixo das cobertas (já que ele não queria mostrar a todos os presentes do quarto a maneira como veio ao mundo), nada podia fazer para defender Sasuke. Não que ele desejasse salvá-lo, pois adorava ver como Itachi conseguia tirar Sasuke do serio desta forma — era como assistir uma aula de “maneiras de lidar com o Teme”, era instrutivo e acadêmico.

— Ok! Ok! Pára! — o caçula gritou em plenos pulmões, quase caindo da cama no momento em que Itachi finalmente o soltou. Apenas por precaução, correu para o outro lado do quarto e respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando estabilizar sua respiração entrecortada.

Naruto ria com vontade, e Itachi mantinha o sorriso sádico e um olhar de superioridade. O outro Uchiha, se sentindo derrotado, suspirou fundo duas vezes, apertou a ponte do nariz com os dedos e balançou a cabeça, deixando um risinho singelo escapar.

— Ok, fale com o Usuratonkachi o que você quer. Eu vou tomar banho enquanto vocês discutem.

Isso dito, Sasuke entrou no banheiro da suíte, trancando a porta e deixando os dois a sós. Ele sabia que possivelmente Itachi não se importaria de conversar com Naruto se ele estivesse presente, mas quem disse que ele estava disposto a dar maior oportunidade pra esses dois brincarem com ele dessa forma? Ele sabia que os dois juntos acabariam com tiros certeiros contra o seu “Orgulho Uchiha”. Era melhor manter distância sempre que complôs se formavam.

No quarto, Naruto limpou os olhos (havia lacrimejado de rir vendo Itachi torturar Sasuke daquele jeito) e observou o Uchiha com cautela.

— E ai Itachi, meu cunhado favorito, o que posso fazer por você?

— Não force a barra. — Itachi alertou, retirando do bolso um papel dobrado e entregando ao garoto, ouvindo o suave som da água do chuveiro começar a jorrar no outro cômodo — Eu quero que você me ajude com isso.

Naruto pegou o papel em mãos, abrindo-o com afobação e lendo cada detalhe da letra miúda de Itachi.

— Isso... O que é isso? — o loiro questionou, virando o papel e continuando a ler a pequena história ali escrita. Logo Itachi tirou um segundo papel para Naruto e ele avidamente foi analisá-lo, soltando uma risada alta em seguida e olhando para Itachi com incredulidade — Você tá brincando comigo, não tá?!

Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente, um pouco envergonhado, mas sabendo que, para atingir seu objetivo, precisaria da ajuda de Naruto.

— Isso é genial! — o loiro exclamou, pulando por cima do corpo de Itachi e alcançando uma caneta no criado mudo. O primogênito o censurou e o empurrou para longe, mas Naruto nem deu muita importância para isso, animado para corrigir os erros que vira no papel e intensificar ainda mais o texto — Genial mesmo! Shisui vai pirar, pirar! Não acredito que ele conseguiu te convencer Itachi, você vai adorar, você vai-...

— Naruto, não sei se você se lembra desse detalhe, mas você está pelado. — o mais velho murmurou, encarando o corpo despido de Naruto com olhares curiosos (O que foi? Homens possuem olhos pra olhar, oras!)

Soltando um grito de surpresa, Naruto jogou tudo para o alto e se enfiou debaixo do lençol, se cobrindo até o nariz. Ele estava rosado e engasgava-se de vergonha, tossindo e evitando o olhar de Itachi, que achava muita graça dos acontecimentos.

— Pervertido!

— Por favor... — Itachi olhou para cima em descrença — Eu troquei suas fraldas Naruto.

— Então tá insinuando que eu continuo igual a quando era criança? — Naruto ficava cada vez mais vermelho de vergonha, e Itachi sentia que seu estoque de bom humor estaria recomposto pelo resto do mês.

Pegar no pé desses dois era realmente revigorante.

— Pare de ser estranho e me de uma posição: você vai me ajudar?

— L-Ó-G-I-C-O! — Naruto exclamou, sentando-se (desta vez tomando cuidado pro lençol não descobrir sua virilha) e alcançando os papeis novamente — Então você vai lá com a gente no dia trinta e um?

— A gente?

— Eu também convenci o Sasuke a ir. — Naruto murmurou, fazendo um risco no papel de Itachi, respondendo-o sem levantar o olhar — Você não acha que ele ia estragar minha festa com essa história de “revolução” e tudo ia ficar por isso mesmo, né?

— Pensei que ele compesou com sexo.

Naruto sorriu de canto de boca; provavelmente recordando-se das últimas horas naquele quarto. Itachi sentiu vontade de bater em Naruto por pensar no seu otouto com aquela cara de pervertido, mas controlou seus impulsos.

— Nah, o sexo já faz parte. Ir comigo no Halloween é a compensação.

_Definitivamente Shisui e Naruto têm bastante em comum._

— Certo, nós temos pouco mais de duas semanas pra deixar você profissional, Itachi. — Naruto exclamou, analisando o papel e fazendo uma pequena careta — E eu tenho que estudar algumas coisas pra deixar isso perfeito.

— Você não vai contar pro Shisui que está me ajudando, né?

— Claro que não, eu vou estar presente pra ver a cara de espanto dele no momento que você chegar lá.

Naruto olhou para Itachi e sorriu um sorriso radiante, e este, só pra variar, se viu contagiado pela energia do cunhado, respondendo o sorriso com um repuxar tímido de lábios.

— O Shisui nem vai saber como reagir. Aposto três tigelas de ramen que ele vai ficar parado, de boca aberta, como se tivéssemos formatado o cérebro dele. — Naruto murmurou, Itachi balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Bom, o que posso dizer? — Itachi respondeu, cruzando os braços e sorrindo aquele sorriso de todos os Uchihas exibiam ao tramar algo sádico (Naruto conhecia bem, pois nas ocasiões em que Sasuke dava esse tipo de sorriso ele sabia que seu mundo iria virar de cabeça pra baixo) — Ele preferiu isso ao ficar comigo no aniversario dele, então ele vai ter o que ele quer. E eu também.

Naruto engoliu em seco, sentindo suas orelhas esquentarem novamente. Afinal, só de passar o olho nos papéis que Itachi trouxera, ele já entendeu qual era a intenção daquele plano. Ele só esperava, de todo o coração, que Sasuke não tivesse um troço ao ver o que seu nii-san pretendia fazer naquele Halloween.

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: E ai? Estão curiosos? O que o Itachi vai fazer?Que tipo de “festa” é essa que o Shisui inventou? Chutem!! Quero saber a opinião de vocês! Deixem uma review, nem que seja pequenininha, ok? Reviews deslogadas são respondidas no corpo do capítulo seguinte!
> 
> “PC, ShiIta de comédia? Não acha que o casal combina mais com drama/death fic/tragédia” Sim, eu acho que eles combinam mais com enredos tristes, mas como é uma comemoração pro aniversário do Shisui, eu resolvi fazer diferente. Chega de sofrer tanto com esses dois, nessa fic a gente vai rir!! Já basta o que sofremos no canon, né?
> 
> Ah, aos leitores da minha longfic “Haunted”, não se preocupem! O capítulo está em produção, aguardem só mais um pouquinho! ^^
> 
> Beijinhos!


	2. Jyhad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá leitores!!! Vamos fingir que hoje ainda é dia 31 de outubro?  
> Eeeeeee feliz aniversário pro Shisuiiiiii! *-*  
> Bom, eu tentei atualizar antes, mas não consegui. Posto com uns dias de atraso, mas nada muito gritante. Espero que gostem, não vou falar muito nas notas iniciais, mas leiam as finais, ok??  
> Ah, por favor, leiam o capítulo com atenção, principalmente para aqueles que não sabem nada sobre o que está acontecendo na fanfic. Eu sei que pra muita gente o que vai acontecer no capítulo é algo novo, que talvez vocês nem sabiam que existia ou, se sabiam, não compreendiam como funcionava. Eu tentei explicar ao máximo os conceitos e termos utilizados, através de notas e na narração, mas vocês precisam de atenção pra compreender bem. Por isso, não leiam de qualquer jeito, se não, nada vai fazer sentido (principalmente no próximo capítulo).  
> Qualquer dúvida, qualquer uma mesmo, não hesitem de me perguntar nas reviews! Eu respondo quantas vezes for preciso pra vocês compreenderem bem.  
> Agradeço à Sabrinanbc por me ajudar com a revisão de português da fanfic. Muuuito obrigada <3 !  
> Boa leitura a todos!

**_ELYSIUM_ **

 

**_Jyhad_ **

 

— Sasuke, pare com isso! — Itachi reclamou entre os dentes, empurrando Sasuke para longe de seu campo de visão. O seu irmãozinho o atrapalhava incessantemente nos últimos dez minutos, o impedindo de se arrumar para o evento daquela noite.

Sasuke estava mimado que só, ele tinha que ter uma conversa séria com sua mãe quando fosse visitá-la novamente...

— Mas Aniki, pelo amor de Deus, você é um Uchiha! — o mais novo respondeu, puxando o braço de Itachi.

Cansado, o primogênito suspirou fundo e desistiu de continuar a maquiagem, ao menos por hora, deixando o lápis de olho em cima da mesa e olhando para seu irmão com tédio evidente estampado em seu rosto.

— E?

— Onde já se viu um Uchiha fazer isso? Se vestir assim?

— Quem vê você falando pensa que eu estou me preparando para uma apresentação de  _strip tease_  e não um...

— Argh, não me dê imagens mentais!!

Itachi riu pelo nariz e tampou o lápis vermelho, desistindo de melhorar sua maquiagem. Inspecionou seu rosto no espelho e se sentiu satisfeito com o resultado, mesmo com toda a birra de Sasuke ele conseguiu fazer um bom trabalho, que comportava a proposta da sua roupa. Tecnicamente, Itachi não sabia muito bem como passar maquiagem, mas Naruto o ensinou nos últimos dias (isso e muitas outras coisas) e ele, sendo o prodígio que era, aprendeu rápido a fazer um trabalho razoável e convincente.

— Você parece assustador. — Sasuke comentou por cima de seu ombro, olhando-o pelo reflexo — Como que você consegue parecer assustador e tão promiscuo ao mesmo tempo?

Itachi sorriu de canto de boca, fitando Sasuke pelo reflexo com uma intensidade forte no olhar. Não, ele não se vestia de forma “promiscua”, esse era um julgamento errado de Sasuke. Mas Sasuke tinha orgulho Uchiha em demasia nas suas veias para admitir que ele estava interessante com aquela fantasia, por isso “promiscuo” foi o melhor elogio que ele receberia do irmão naquela noite.

— Você parece você mesmo, só que fora da “casca Uchiha”. — Itachi comentou, dando de ombros e dando um passo em direção a cama, pretendendo verificar acessórios ali dispostos que ainda pretendia usar.

— Isso é pra ser um elogio? — caçula perguntou com um tom de voz levemente indignado, fazendo Itachi voltar sua atenção para ele. O adolescente cruzou os braços, um pouco contrariado, e o tilintar das correntes de sua fantasia ecoaram pelo quarto.

Itachi desistiu de sair de perto do seu Otouto e riu, arrumando a jaqueta de couro que este utilizava e a camiseta preta com os inscritos “Anarchy” estampados. O caçula parecia ter acabado de se preparar para um show de anarcopunk: usava um coturno surrado, uma calça jeans clara rasgada em diversos pontos, correntes firmes presas no cinto e na calça, cabelos espetados para todos os ângulos; em suma, Sasuke utilizava um visual que Fugaku reprovaria de todos as formas.

De certa forma, o garoto estava vestido de uma maneira que possivelmente sempre  _quis_ se vestir, mas nunca o fez por conta de “preceitos Uchihas”. Decerto, ele resolveu transformar algo que seria uma “palhaçada” (no olhar dos irmãos Uchihas) em algum nível de diversão concreto, e todo mundo  _adora_  a oportunidade de se tornar o que gostaria de ser no Halloween, não é mesmo? Até mesmo o Uchiha rebelde não era diferente do restante do mundo nesse aspecto: era óbvio que ele colocaria toda a sua revolta revolucionária no visual e, de certa forma, Itachi se sentiu bastante orgulhoso ao vê-lo expor seu íntimo dessa forma (mas, é claro, Sasuke já começou com picuinha sobre a  _sua_  fantasia e não o deixou falar uma única palavra).

— É sim. — Itachi respondeu, sorrindo um pouco e puxando a pontinha dos tufos espetados de cabelo que Sasuke usava no momento (seu irmão já costumava ter o cabelo naturalmente espetado na parte de trás, mas para a vestimenta de hoje ele realmente abusou do gel) — Combina com você, eu sei que você gosta. Deveria se vestir assim mais vezes.

Sasuke girou os olhos, um pouco envergonhado. Ele não admitiria que havia se divertido escolhendo aquela roupa, nem para Itachi (mas, bem no fundo, ele concordava com Itachi e se sentia grato pelo elogio).

— Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você está me induzindo a irritar o pai até ele me deserdar. — retrucou, tentando trocar o foco da conversa.

— Um dia nos dois vamos ter que enfrentar nosso pai e você sabe disso, não sabe? — Itachi aceitou a mudança de assunto e respondeu com seriedade, fitando profundamente os olhos de seu irmão, tão parecidos com os seus.

— Eu sei, Nii-san... — o caçula abaixou o olhar e estremeceu de leve.

Sasuke podia parecer muito rebelde para todas as pessoas do mundo (e não apenas pelo visual de agora, mas sim pelas suas atitudes recorrentes de rebeldia), mas Itachi sabia que no fundo Sasuke fazia isso para chamar a atenção do pai; sempre foi assim, desde que Sasuke aprendeu a falar as primeiras palavras. Por isso, a perspectiva de confrontar Fugaku em algum assunto polêmico não era algo muito simples de se fazer quando os dois gostariam de, a todo custo, trazer alegria e orgulho para a família Uchiha.

Todavia, eles teriam que enfrentar o  _status quo_ , cedo ou tarde: Shisui e Naruto não agüentariam esconder o relacionamento o resto da vida, e não  _mereciam_  esse tipo de covardia dos seus parceiros. Sasuke e Itachi teriam que abrir o jogo sobre seus namorados em breve.

Kagami possivelmente já desconfiava da relação que Shisui e Itachi possuíam, seria um pouco mais fácil com o pai de Shisui; Kushina, a mãe de Naruto, já sabia que ele e Sasuke eram namorados, mas Minato era mais lento para esse tipo de constatação e ainda não sabia. Itachi e Sasuke tinham certeza de que os Uzumakis e até mesmo o tio Kagami não seria contra a união dos casais, mas Fugaku e Mikoto... Bom, isso era um problema para outro dia.

— Ei, olhos acima. — Itachi murmurou, erguendo o queixo de Sasuke e inspecionando seu rosto com atenção — Eu sei bem o que está passando na sua cabeça e acho que você está errado. Estamos indo nessa porcaria e se vestindo assim por eles, então tente não pensar que você é um namorado tão ruim assim.

— Eu queria abrir o jogo no dia do aniversario do Dobe. — Sasuke respondeu baixinho, deixando Itachi fazer seja lá o que queria fazer com seu rosto: viu o irmão pegar um lápis de olho preto e abaixar sua pálpebra para passar; Sasuke fez uma careta e piscou forte, mas seu Aniki conseguiu segurar sua pálpebra e maquiá-lo antes que o caçula estragasse tudo — Eu queria, mas ninguém me deixou falar e...

— Eu sei que a sua “revolução” era isso, eu sabia que você queria anunciar pra todo mundo que está namorando com o Naruto, da forma mais inconsequente possível: bêbado, pro nosso pai, e provavelmente vocês dois cairiam no tapa do jeito que você já é nervoso naturalmente, e fica bem pior quando bebe. — Itachi respondeu sem desfazer sua concentração momentânea em passar o lápis em Sasuke, e este fez um beicinho de indignação — Mas não dá agora e você sabe disso. Naruto entende, ele não está cobrando isso de você, então tente entender também.

Itachi se afastou e Sasuke piscou os olhos com força, tentando esfregá-los com as mãos. O mais velho foi rápido e agarrou seus pulsos, assoprando de leve os olhos dele para que o desconforto diminuísse.

— Do ano que vem não passa, Nii-san. — ele disse, entre um choramingo e outro e uma tentativa de libertar seus braços para coçar os olhos. Sasuke odiava Halloween principalmente por causa dessa parte: maquiagem. — Ano que vem eu vou ter dezoito e vou abrir o jogo.

— Ano que vem eu não vou te impedir. — o outro respondeu, percebendo que Sasuke para de se debater, soltando os pulsos dele e ainda mantendo o tom de voz sério. Apesar das circunstâncias do momento, aquela conversa era algo importante para os irmãos Uchihas — Qualquer coisa, se nosso pai surtar ou algo assim, você vem morar comigo.

— Shisui não vai aceitar.

— Lógico que vai, Shisui gosta de você, mesmo rebelde, e nosso pai pode surtar com a gente e tudo mais, mas ele não vai nos mandar embora da empresa  _nunca_ , porque eu e Shisui somos essenciais lá. Ele ama demais aquela empresa pra colocá-la em risco. — Itachi deu dois passos para trás, apreciando sua obra de arte — Ficou bom!

Sasuke também olhou para o espelho, reparando que realmente estava bem firme o traçado em seus olhos. Firme até demais. Pegou o lápis de olho da mão de Itachi e começou a estragar um pouco a maquiagem, manchando os olhos. Um punk de verdade não se maquiaria como a Barbie (e Naruto iria zoá-lo até o próximo ano se o visse assim).

— Acho que você escolheu a profissão errada Aniki. Deveria ser maquiador.

— Oh, Fugaku ficaria tão orgulhoso, mal posso imaginar a comemoração que seria na família se eu escolhesse uma profissão assim. — Itachi comentou ironicamente, arrancando uma risadinha do irmão e amenizando consideravelmente os ânimos (nada como esvair um clima pesado rindo do próprio problema, não?).

Naquele momento a porta do quarto se abriu e Sasuke não se incomodou em verificar quem entrava no quarto. Com certeza era Naruto, seu maldito namorado ausente, imprestável e usuratonkachi.

Apesar de Sasuke estar cumprindo sua palavra e ter se arrumado para a festa, ele não estava com um humor muito bom naquele dia. Naruto praticamente não cruzou com ele nos últimos dias (porque estava sempre ajudando Itachi no bendito “plano”) e os poucos momentos que o casal se encontrava no mesmo cômodo, Sasuke não quis nem olhar na cara do loiro pela raiva (ciúmes) que sentia.

Por quê? Porque orgulho Uchiha é mais forte do que qualquer sentimento de saudades.

— Wow... Você está maravilhoso! — o Uzumaki pronunciou em voz alta, e Sasuke girou os olhos, se sentindo irritado por seu namorado elogiar seu irmão tão descaradamente.

_Bem na minha frente! É um imbecil mesmo!_

Itachi estava sim maravilhoso, mesmo que fosse um maravilhoso no sentido mais sombrio da palavra, mas custava Naruto tentar ser menos “boca grande” por apenas  _um dia_? Ele sabia que Sasuke tinha um sentimento de posse aflorado quando o assunto era Itachi e Naruto; ele estava provocando ainda mais sua paciência (Apenas para esclarecimento: “sentimento de posse”, no dicionário “Sasukês”, é sinônimo de “ciúmes”, mas ele não admite isso).

O caçula ouviu Itachi rir baixinho, mas manteve a pose: não se virou para encarar Naruto, ignorando sua chegada e fingindo concentração total na maquiagem; estava tão irritado que nem procurou o loiro no reflexo do espelho. Só voltou a si e saiu de sua bolha de ciúmes quando sentiu Naruto abraçá-lo por trás e beijar o lado de seu pescoço, apertando-o forte durante o processo.

— Você elogia o Itachi e depois finge que nada aconteceu, é? — o Uchiha caçula murmurou com a voz ríspida, fugindo do toque do outro.

— Itachi? — Naruto virou a cabeça para o lado e pela primeira vez notou a presença de Itachi, deixando seu olhar inspecioná-lo de cima a baixo — Oh, o Itachi está aqui. Oi Itachi!

— Não se faça de bobo, até parece que eu ia acreditar que esse elogio foi pra mim! — Sasuke retrucou, girando o corpo e apontando o lápis de olho pro Naruto de forma ameaçadora (ameaçadora?) — Eu não estou vestindo nada que pudesse ser classificado como “maravilhoso”!

Naruto demorou alguns segundos pra responder, observando Sasuke de frente e atentando para os detalhes de sua roupa, não prestando muita atenção no seu tom de voz ríspido. Ele parecia realmente impressionado com o que via, mas Sasuke estava irritado demais para perceber isso.

— Você realmente está maravilhoso, Teme. — Naruto murmurou, puxando-o para perto pelas correntes do cinto e unindo o seu baixo ventre ao dele. Sasuke corou e tentou empurrá-lo, mas o loiro foi mais rápido e segurou a parte de trás do pescoço dele, mantendo-o imóvel. O fitou por alguns instantes e, antes que pudesse receber uma reação mais violenta, e o beijou; os dois esqueceram em segundos que Itachi estava ali naquele cômodo.

Enquanto isso, o primogênito Uchiha caminhou até o outro lado do quarto, tentando não prestar atenção na demonstração de afeto do casal (e dos ruídos de raiva de Sasuke). Ele podia apoiar com todas as forças o relacionamento dos dois, mas ele não gostava de  _ver_  Sasuke fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Era um ciúmes de irmão, algo que talvez apenas alguém que trocou a fralda de seu irmãozinho quando era criança poderia entender; para ele, Sasuke sempre seria uma criança birrenta e meiga, não importa o quanto as coisas mudassem e quantos anos se passassem.

Quando os estalos de beijo cessaram e Itachi sentiu que era seguro olhar para o casal, ergueu a cabeça e se deparou com Naruto acariciando o rosto de Sasuke e arrancando um sorriso comedido do seu irmão. Itachi sentiu seu coração mais quente naquele momento, feliz ao ver os dois daquela forma.

E isso o fez sentir uma saudade ainda maior de Shisui...

Itachi não via Shisui direito há dias. Desde o dia que fez o acordo com ele de que participaria do Halloween, eles só se encontraram na empresa (não podendo demonstrar qualquer envolvimento de casal, portanto) e quando se encontravam em casa era sempre muito rápido. Shisui estava de novo naquele turno madrugueiro que Itachi não conseguia entender (ele dizia algo sobre “as ideias criativas fluem mais durante a noite do que durante o dia” e trocava a noite pelo dia em época de campanha) e quando se encontravam em casa um deles estava dormindo. Shisui havia mandado uma mensagem em seu celular esses tempos dizendo “se você for pro quarto e eu estiver dormindo, me acorde!”, mas Itachi não conseguiu fazer isso. Afinal, Shisui sempre parecia tão cansado na época de campanha marketeira, Itachi não tinha coragem de acordá-lo; ele se contentava apenas em observá-lo dormindo por alguns minutos, ou se juntando a ele em um cochilo rápido (com direito a “abraço de conchinha”).

Em virtude disso, o casal de primos não namorava ou conversavam direito há dias. Ver Sasuke e Naruto agindo de forma tão apaixonada (do jeito deles, é claro) fez Itachi sentir saudades do seu namorado, mais do que já sentia no dia-a-dia. Independente disso, ele não pretendia se render aos caprichos do Shisui aquela noite, nem a saudade o faria ceder: ele tinha um plano a por em prática, e não se dedicou nisso durante tantos dias pra por tudo a perder no final

A atenção de Itachi (que agora repassava seu plano mentalmente algumas vezes) voltou ao presente quando ouviu seu Otouto soltar um ruído de surpresa.

— Os seus olhos estão vermelhos...! — Sasuke exclamou, arregalando o olhar e empurrando Naruto para trás.

— Não imaginei que as lentes fossem tão convincentes ao ponto de assustar o “Príncipe do Gelo”. — Naruto deu um passo para trás, sorrindo largamente, e pela primeira vez Sasuke tomou seu tempo pra apreciar a aparência dele.

Se Sasuke estava com uma vestimenta diferente, isso nem chegava  _perto_  de uma comparação para definir o que Naruto vestia. Ele utilizava calças jeans pretas totalmente  _mutiladas_ (enquanto o Uchiha usava aqueles modelos que claramente foram vendidos rasgados e seguiam uma tendência de moda, Naruto parecia ter jogado um jeans escuro na jaula de um leão e recolhido mais tarde); uma regata branca apertada e suja de terra escura em alguns pontos; unhas postiças, compridas, no formato stiletto, sem esmalte e também sujas de terra; seus cabelos estavam totalmente bagunçados, como se não chegassem perto de um pente há mais de duas semanas; sua barba estava por fazer (algo que nenhum dos Uchihas costumava ver, já que Naruto era o tipo de adolescente que sempre se barbeava); e, para completar o visual, Naruto não utilizava sapatos. De um modo geral Naruto claramente estava limpo, Sasuke conseguia até sentir o cheiro do shampoo de camomila nos cabelos dele, mas sua aparência poderia fazer qualquer um crer que ele ficou os últimos dias perdido em uma floresta.

O Uchiha mais novo piscou algumas vezes e, mesmo tentando disfarçar, Naruto e Itachi viram claramente o leve rubor na ponta das orelhas dele, demonstrando que ele gostara um pouco do que vira a sua frente (mesmo que jamais fosse admitir isso, é claro).

— Há quantos dias você não se barbeia?

— Dois... eu acho.

— Porque eu não percebi isso? Você sempre se veste assim nessas ocasiões?

— Sim, e você nunca percebe porque geralmente fica sem olhar pra minha cara três dias antes de qualquer reunião do tipo, sendo o bastardo que você adora ser. — ele se aproximou de Sasuke, novamente acariciando seu rosto, dessa vez com a ponta das unhas afiadas, ganhando um tapa na mão em retorno e um rubor ainda maior no rosto do Uchiha — E que eu adoro ter.

Itachi riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto os dois travam uma briga de olhares típica do casal. por mais diferente que a aparência de ambos no momento fosse das suas vestimentas casuais, Itachi sabia que elas refletiam perfeitamente o interior dos dois: Sasuke praticamente gritava rebeldia, enquanto Naruto exalava selvageria. Ele concluiu que talvez era por isso que os dois dessem tão certo assim, visto que o gênio deles era complicado demais para alguém mais meigo tentar suportar: só alguém com um gênio igualmente intenso para aguentar namorar uma pessoa assim.

— Vocês dois estão ótimos, seguindo a proposta perfeitamente. — Itachi comentou, atraindo a atenção dos mais novos para si, evitando o acontecimento de uma mini-discussão.

— Você também está incrível Itachi. — Naruto comentou, se aproximando do cunhado e inspecionando sua vestimenta com mais atenção — Eu não achei que você fosse conseguir encontrar a roupa ideal em apenas um dia de busca, achei que ia acabar aparecendo de terno preto e sem graça.

— Não subestime um Uchiha dessa forma, Naruto.

Naruto, que já sabia a grande maioria dos detalhes do plano de Itachi, simplesmente sorriu abertamente e recebeu um beliscão forte de Sasuke em seu braço. Sasuke não estava muito feliz com essa súbita cumplicidade entre eles, mas seu orgulho Uchiha o impedia de perguntar o que exatamente Itachi iria fazer. Por isso, ele se manteve (ou fingiu se manter) indiferente, mas o ciúmes voltava com recorrência. Ainda sim, ele mal via a hora dessa maldita noite passar, só para essa “parceria” de Naruto e Itachi acabar de uma vez.

— Certo, ok. — Naruto enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e retirou de lá duas folhas de papeis, entregando-as para os irmãos Uchihas — Essas são as planilhas oficiais, Kakashi me mandou por e-mail. Vocês não precisam conferir muita coisa, não houve perdas no nosso planejamento, só ganharam algumas coisas novas.

— Interessante... — Itachi murmurou, lendo os novos dados de sua folha.

— São pontos extras que acabaram sobrando, pontos que vocês ganharam pelo  _backgroud_. Eu tomei a liberdade de distribuir pra vocês, pois eu não consegui falar com vocês direito desde ontem. Kakashi tentou marcar uma nova reunião pra montagem de planilha, no mesmo lugar que fomos na semana passada, mas não deu tempo.

— Ficou bom, Usuratonkachi. — Sasuke comentou, dobrando novamente o papel e guardando no bolso de sua própria calça — Você bem que podia ser bom assim em outras coisas também né?

— Teme cale a boca! — o loiro retrucou, visivelmente irritado — O que o Itachi vai pensar com você falando essas asneiras assim?

— Que você é péssimo na faculdade? — Sasuke questionou com uma cara de pau de dar inveja a qualquer um, erguendo a sobrancelha e se fazendo cara de inocente.

— Não! — Naruto bufou, batendo o pé no chão — Seu tom foi  _mais_  sugestivo do que isso! E eu não sou péssimo na faculdade!

Suspirando fundo e rezando mentalmente para ter paciência de sobra naquela noite, Itachi pegou a chaves do carro em cima da cômoda e depois agarrou os pulsos dos adolescentes brigões, puxando-os para fora do quarto e torcendo para que a briga sem propósito não durasse mais do que trinta minutos.

Afinal, já estavam atrasados e o local da “festa” não era tão perto assim dali.

 

**(***)**

 

— Eu sabia que não podia deixar a encargo do Naruto trazer os dois pra cá... — Shisui comentou causalmente para ninguém em particular, olhando no seu relógio de cinco em cinco minutos, enquanto se debruçava na sacada e observava a estrada de terra-batida que levava até aquele lugar. — Itachi deve ter se perdido na estrada.

A festividade aconteceria em uma chácara, e foi um terror para que eles conseguissem o aluguel pela madrugada. Alguns imóveis rurais existem em relativa quantidade no norte de Kanagawa, mas raramente são alugados para eventos assim. A lábia de Shisui veio a calhar nessa negociação, e até que conseguiram um negócio barato!

A chácara era grande e os pequenos animais da região estavam dormindo, deixando apenas um barulho de grilo cantando e copos se enchendo com goles e mais goles de bebida quente que algumas pessoas tomavam para aguentar o frio do sereno da noite. Ainda não era inverno, mas o clima já estava bastante pesado, e algumas pessoas usavam roupas nada quentes para enfrentar a temperatura baixa.

Havia uma casa pequena no começo da chácara, com móveis simples, mas nada que uma boa dose de imaginação não resolvesse. Shisui sabia que ele ficaria muito mais tempo dentro da casa do que fora com as demais pessoas, mas fazia parte do jogo: ele sempre precisava se isolar durante boa parte do tempo.

Shisui ouviu os passos estalarem no assoalho de madeira da sacada, e não precisou olhar para o lado para ver quem era sua mais nova companhia: Kakashi sabia que ele estava ansioso pela chegada de Itachi e provavelmente deduziu que ele estaria ali, de vigia.

— Nós vamos ter que começar em breve, 90% dos participantes já estão aqui. — realmente era Kakashi, Shisui reconheceu só pelo tom de voz.

— É, eu sei, ainda bem que lotou, se não o aluguel iria pesar demais. — o moreno comentou casualmente, segurando o queixo e de debruçando ainda mais sobre a cerca decorativa da sacada.

— Se fossemos desonestos, dava até pra lucrar com isso. — Kakashi respondeu, dando de ombros — Em vez de cobrar vinte por pessoa, podíamos cobrar trinta e tirar um dinheiro ai.

— Quem vê pensa que você teria coragem de fazer algo assim.

— Claro que não, estou apenas comentando um fato. A participação está crescendo bastante, foi uma boa ideia fazer este evento aqui, um salão não comportaria muito bem. — o grisalho comentou, ajeitando o tapa-olho de sua fantasia e a máscara que sempre cobria seu nariz e sua boca

Shisui antigamente costumava a pensar que a máscara fazia parte de alguma fantasia de Kakashi, mas depois de alguns meses de convívio percebeu que não era o caso: a máscara era um acessório que Kakashi usava até mesmo no seu dia-a-dia; mas pelo menos o tapa-olho era um mero acessório da fantasia. Isso era bom, assim Kakashi não parecia um completo louco perante a sociedade. Apenas parcialmente louco...

(Não que isso dificultasse alguma coisa na vida de Kakashi; pessoas como ele, por mais excêntricas que fossem, possuem um charme indiscutível que atraem muito as outras pessoas para perto de si. Shisui nunca viu Kakashi solteiro por mais de um mês, por exemplo.)

— A propósito, feliz aniversário! — o grisalho se pronunciou depois de um período de silêncio, trazendo os pensamentos de Shisui de volta ao presente.

— Meu aniversario é depois da meia-noite, o dia ainda não virou. — o Uchiha respondeu com um sorriso, intimamente feliz por Kakashi ter se lembrado. Não que fosse muito difícil de esquecer o dia de seu aniversário, já que ele sempre lembrava a todos os amigos quando tinha a oportunidade (Ele queria presentes e ninguém podia esquecer da data, oras!).

— Acontece que eu não vou poder te desejar feliz aniversário pra você depois da meia-noite, então preferi dizer antes.

Isso causou certa desconfiança em Shisui: o que impediria Kakashi de parabenizá-lo depois da meia-noite? Ainda sim, o Uchiha estava mais preocupado em buscar uma luz de farol de carro de Itachi no horizonte do que em entender as artimanhas e indiretas do colega.

Foi extremamente difícil convencer Itachi a participar, então Shisui estava ansioso demais para a chegada do primo. Já estava mais do que na hora dele conhecer esse outro lado de sua vida...

Tudo começou no período que Itachi morou na Inglaterra: com a ausência de seu melhor amigo (e mais recente “rolo”), Shisui precisou encontrar algo para fazer em seu tempo livre para não enlouquecer totalmente de saudades. Mesmo visitando-o durante todas as férias, seis meses passam de uma maneira bastante lenta quando se deseja que passe mais rápido. Num momento inicial, Shisui tentou continuar com seus encontros recorrentes com o novo perfil de garotas (as “com conteúdo”), mas longo passou a sentir culpa e desinteresse, mesmo que não estivesse oficialmente  _com_  Itachi. Então, para o seu próprio bem, Shisui passou a procurar outros hobbies além das meninas.

Quando se deu conta, Shisui já gastava boa parte de sua vida na frente de vídeos-game e jogos online. Claro, ainda saía, tinha encontros e enchia a cara como qualquer adolescente normal, mas precisava ser sincero aqui e admitir que ele gostava mais de jogar do que de fazer todas essas outras coisas. Shisui era criativo e, por conta dessa sua característica peculiar, sua imaginação aflorava consideravelmente ao viver outras realidades nos jogos.

Mesmo assim, sua natureza social o fazia sentir que esse tipo de “exercício criativo” não o completava totalmente, ele precisava de companhia além da companhia virtual. Nessa época, Shisui se aproximou de Naruto (inicialmente para provocar ainda mais a raiva de Sasuke, depois por realmente ver que eles tinham muito em comum) e os dois jogavam juntos com freqüência quando Shisui visitava a casa dos tios e encontrava Naruto por lá. Sasuke, furioso com Naruto e em dobro com Shisui, chegava a desligar a chave geral de energia elétrica quando os dois ficavam jogando por muito tempo, e expulsava ambos da casa de seus pais quando a situação ficava preta. Mikoto até tentava apaziguar as brigas, mas Sasuke ficava rebelde em demasia naqueles momentos.

Atualmente, Shisui entendia a revolta de Sasuke nesse aspecto: ele queria fazer coisas com Naruto e Shisui acabava “roubando” a atenção do loiro — valendo a pena frisar que Naruto e Sasuke estavam no começo do namoro naquela época e que, por isso, essa necessidade de ficar sempre junto com o namorado era ainda maior do que hoje em dia (coisas que aconteciam no começo de namoro com paixão adolescente em grande escala). Mesmo assim, Shisui não se arrependia, pois era prazeroso demais irritar Sasuke, ainda mais naquela época em que Itachi estava longe demais para defender seu irmãozinho.

Numa tentativa de salvar o namoro sem perder a qualidade de tempo que passava jogando com Shisui, Naruto propôs que eles saíssem uma vez ao mês para jogar RPG, deixando de lado um pouco os jogos online (ok, não foi apenas isso: nessa época Kushina tinha colocado Naruto de castigo por tirar notas baixas, proibindo o loiro de chegar perto do computador. Dizer para a mãe que iria treinar “interpretação” era mais fácil de convencê-la do que chamar Shisui para uma  _lan house_  e olhar por cima do ombro durante toda a madrugada, com medo de Kushina aparecer para castigá-lo ou, pior, Sasuke surgir e demolir a  _lan house_  toda). Inicialmente o Uchiha achou a ideia muito estranha, mas aceitou assistir uma sessão com Naruto; na mesma noite, estava montando planilha para jogar no mês seguinte.

Na madrugada em que conheceram o jogo, Shisui e Naruto voltaram para suas respectivas casas totalmente roucos de tanto rir. A sessão fora interessante, os personagens eram hilários e o narrador, apesar da aparência excêntrica, era sensacional. Kakashi Hatake, o mestre rpgista que permanecia com essa função até hoje, era muito mais criativo e cômico do que poderia aparentar inicialmente, e aquela sessão que era uma das primeiras na cidade se tornou um sucesso em poucos meses. Naruto e Shisui viram o jogo crescer durante os anos de participação, e agora já possuíam mais de sessenta jogadores inscritos (e nas reuniões pelo menos cinquenta sempre apareciam).

No começo era confuso entender, mas depois de algumas horas de observação Shisui compreendeu como funcionava o sistema. RPG significa “role playing game”, ou seja, é um jogo interpretativo de personagens: você montava seu personagem, dentro de um cenário especifico (chamado pelos jogadores de “sistema”) e o interpretava, buscando seguir a história criada como _background_ para esse personagem, visando suprir os objetivos pessoais do seu personagem. Não havia um roteiro a seguir, era tudo no improviso, e quanto maior fosse o jogo, mais personagens apareceriam para interação com o seu personagem. Não havia regras além daquelas impostas na escolha do sistema, e o mestre (ou narrador) conduzia as aventuras, inserindo personagens NPCs [1] (personagens que apenas o mestre controlava) para modificar o fluxo da aventura, ou avaliando a pontuação de batalhas, bem como distribuindo os pontos ao final de cada sessão para que você pudesse melhorar as características físicas, mentais e sociais do personagem na planilha.

Se o jogador interpretasse bem o seu personagem, e por “bem” leia-se “seguisse o  _backgroud_ criado para o personagem e tomasse as escolhas condizentes com a sua personalidade ao ser confrontado naquelas situações” (ou seja, um personagem vingativo não aceitaria um pedido de desculpas tão facilmente, por exemplo), o jogador ganhava “pontos de experiência” ao final de cada jogo, que variavam de zero à trinta. Esses pontos posteriormente serviriam para comprar mais características e poderes para o seu personagem, deixando-o mais inteligentes, fortes e poderosos. Esses “upgrades” eram inseridos na planilha: uma ficha técnica que todo jogador possuía, mostrando os atributos, habilidades, vantagens, poderes, e demais características do personagem de uma maneira resumida; era apenas uma folha de papel cujos pontos estavam distribuídos em bolinhas: quanto mais bolinha você tivesse em uma determinada característica, melhor você era naquilo, e isso poderia variar desde habilidades simples como “esportes” até poderes e magias específicos.

E falando em planilha [2]...

— A planilha que o Itachi montou foi aprovada? — Shisui perguntou subitamente ao mestre, e Kakashi fechou um pouco os olhos, como se estivesse sorrindo por detrás da máscara, obviamente se divertindo com algo que Itachi desconhecia.

— A planilha e  _background_ dos personagens de Itachi e Sasuke foram aprovados na própria reunião que eu tive com eles. Aliás, ganharam benefícios por causa do  _background_  diferenciado. E, devo dizer, você me enganou! Eu achei que Itachi era totalmente pragmático, mas ele foi bastante criativo: ganhou cinquenta pontos extras que já foram distribuídos na planilha.

— O quê? — o Uchiha questionou, evidentemente surpreso com aquela resposta — Mas Itachi é pragmático, técnico e sucinto! Ele não tem uma criatividade tão aflorada assim pra montar uma história de personagem digna de ganhar benefícios!

— Coitado, quem escuta isso pensa que você esta desmerecendo seu namorado.

— Não é isso! — Shisui respondeu, arrependendo-se de suas palavras. Respirou fundo e tentou explicar a situação para Kakashi de outra forma — Itachi é mais inteligente e organizado do que todas as pessoas aqui juntas, mas ele não é  _criativo_. Eu sempre achei que, se ele fosse começar a jogar, começaria com um background bem simples, daqueles quase prontos que encontra de exemplo nos livros de RPG.

— Bom, mas ele inovou bastante para alguém que vai jogar pela primeira vez, e por isso ganhou pontos extras. Ele evidentemente se empenhou, isso tem que ser recompensado.

Shisui desfez a expressão de surpresa e sentiu seu peito encher de orgulho. Se Itachi conseguiu montar uma história de personagem tão boa, ele não iria começar com planilha de neófito.

Colocando a situação detalhada para melhor compreensão: Shisui e Naruto jogavam um RPG _live action_. Isso significava que, diferente dos jogos de RPG com dados ou tabuleiros, eles interpretavam fisicamente os seus personagens, não apenas descrevendo verbalmente as ações e suas falas. Era por isso que estavam fantasiados, pois nas sessões de RPG  _live action_ , eles se comportavam e se moviam como os personagens se comportariam, de modo que tudo parecia ainda mais com um teatro improvisado do que um simples jogo de RPG de “mesa” (como costumavam chamar os jogos sem interpretação física, apenas verbal). Tentar se parecer fisicamente com o seu personagem ao máximo contava pontos e era encorajado pelo mestre.

O sistema que utilizavam era o jogo (ou livro, já que todas as regras são tiradas de um livro de RPG) chamado “Vampiro: a Máscara” [3], um cenário de terror psicológico onde todos os jogadores interpretavam personagens vampiros, divididos em diferentes “clãs”, cada qual com poderes e características específicas. A intenção do jogo era basicamente cumprir os objetivos propostos no  _backgroud_  do personagem, sobreviver e adquirir influências no mundo das criaturas místicas e dos “mortais”, sem que eles descobrissem a verdade por detrás da “máscara”: os humanos conviviam com os vampiros nesse jogo, sem saber da existência de seu predador; apesar da força dos vampiros, os humanos existiam em maior quantidade, os vampiros acreditavam que se os humanos soubessem da verdade, possivelmente conseguiriam exterminá-los (mas geralmente eles eram orgulhosos demais para admitir isso, é claro).

Novos jogadores entravam com ficha e características de neófitos, ou seja, recém transformados em vampiros: mais fracos e inexperientes, portanto. Conforme suas jogadas fossem boas, os jogadores ganhavam pontos de experiência para distribuir na planilha e aumentar seus atributos (características) e disciplinas (poderes): para se tornar mais inteligente, por exemplo, não bastava apenas o jogador ser inteligente, o personagem teria que estudar um determinado assunto e ganhar pontos para gastar com isso em sua planilha, ganhando pontinhos de inteligência.

Dificilmente Itachi viria com uma planilha melhor do que a de Shisui e Naruto, já que eles jogavam durante anos com aqueles personagens e já ganharam muitos pontos para distribuir ao final das sessões. Mas pensar que Itachi não viria com uma planilha tão simplória era realmente impressionante.

— Qual o clã que ele escolheu? — Shisui questionou, bastante empolgado. Ta aí uma curiosidade que ele tinha desde o dia que pensou em trazer Itachi pra uma sessão: que clã seu namorado escolheria? Naruto e Sasuke sempre foram muito óbvios para ele, mas Itachi era uma incógnita nesse sentido.

— Não vou dizer, sem onff. — Kakashi respondeu, cortando totalmente sua empolgação.

— Eu não vou fazer onff...

Shisui fez uma careta, levemente irritado com a pequena acusação.

“Onff” era um termo usado entre jogadores de RPG para designar a mistura do “on” com o “off”. O que se faz como jogador na hora da montagem e planejamento do personagem (“em off”, portanto, fora do jogo) não pode ser levado para dentro do jogo (ou “on”), e quem fazia isso praticava “onff”, atitude punida pelos mestres rpgistas, diminuindo ou zerando a distribuição de pontuação no fim da sessão. Se o jogador descobrisse numa conversa informal com outro jogador, mas numa situação fora de jogo, um segredo do personagem deste, ele não poderia utilizar essa informação dentro do jogo, visto que seu próprio personagem não descobriu aquela informação _ainda._  O jogador, nesse sentido, nunca podia se confundir com o personagem.

Em outras palavras, o que Kakashi estava insinuando era que Shisui levaria para dentro do jogo saber qual era o clã de Itachi; mas Shisui nunca fazia onff! Quer dizer... as vezes né... Quem é que joga limpo sempre, hein? Mas o rei do onff era o Naruto, não ele!

— Vá dar início a sessão e pare de tentar extorquir informações. — Kakashi respondeu, dando de ombros — Você vai descobrir logo qual é o clã de Itachi, não vai, Príncipe Kami?

 

**(***)**

 

— O que você quer dizer com “Shisui é príncipe”?

— Exatamente o que eu disse: no nosso jogo, o Shisui tem o cargo de príncipe.

— Shisui nunca faltou uma sessão mensal de RPG porque ele tem o cargo máximo dentro do jogo e não pode faltar. — Itachi comentou, tentando se concentrar na estrada enquanto se intrometia na conversa dos mais novos — Você não leu as regras políticas do jogo, Sasuke?

O Uchiha caçula cruzou os braços, irritado. Que culpa ele tinha se ele não estava com tempo pra devorar o livro como Itachi havia devorado? Credo, Itachi chegou até a ler os livros menores, os guias de clãs... Até parece que Sasuke iria se submeter a isso. Não, ele tinha que protestar contra essa babaquice, e a sua forma de protesto era não estudar sobre isso pro jogo!

Afinal, ele só estava ali por causa de uma chantagem emocional de Naruto que durou _horas_ antes que conseguissem finalmente fazer as pazes depois de seu aniversário.

(Mentira, aconteceu da seguinte forma: durante as preliminares, Naruto torturou Sasuke por vinte minutos de provocações sexuais e frustração da parte do Uchiha até ele se render e aceitar o jogo, só porque não aguentava mais ver Naruto provocá-lo daquele jeito sem dar o (sexo) que ele queria.)

— Eu só li o necessário pra montar a planilha, desculpe se eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer na vida, Nii-san.

Se Itachi entrasse no jogo de seu irmão, possivelmente eles brigariam. A sorte do Uchiha caçula era que Itachi era muito mais maduro do que isso, e decidiu não responder a pequena insinuação. Não era como se ele tivesse retirado tempo de estudo e do trabalho para ler as regras; que culpa Itachi tinha se ele possuía o dom da leitura dinâmica?

— O mestre vai te ajudar e você vai pegar bem o esquema. — Naruto comentou, acariciando a mão de Sasuke por cima da luva de couro com dedos cortados que o Uchiha vestiu antes de saírem de casa — Mas eu vou explicar mais ou menos, pra você entender: Os vampiros possuem uma divisão organizacional entre Camarilla e Sabá, que são duas seitas rivais. A Camarilla tenta manter a “máscara” perante os humanos, mantendo suas atrocidades com eles no grau mínimo possível, geralmente visando apenas alimentação de sangue; enquanto o Sabá, que não se importa muito com isso e adora uma chacina, possuem princípios bem diferentes.

— Eu lembro dessa coisa de Camarilla e Sabá, mas não vi nada sobre “príncipe”.

— Já vou chegar lá, calma. Enfim, nós vamos para uma reunião do Elysium [4], ou seja, uma reunião com os membros da Camarilla. Seu personagem e o do Itachi, como novatos, vão se apresentar e passarão por um período probatório. Quando seu personagem ingressar de vez na Camarilla, vai ganhar conhecimento sobre a seita pra distribuir na sua planilha sobre o sistema político dos vampiros. Isso que eu vou te falar agora seu personagem não sabe, então não faça onff.

— Uh... — Sasuke não sabia o que diabos era “onff”, mas quem disse que seu orgulho Uchiha o permitia perguntar o significado?

— Shisui é a autoridade máxima da Camarilla nesta cidade. Esse cargo é chamado de “Príncipe”, apesar de não ter nada a ver com os príncipes da história real do mundo. Ele nos organiza e procura manter a farsa intacta para os humanos, aceitando novos membros pra Camarilla e expulsando os ingratos, bem como coordenando batalhas contra o Sabá e outras criaturas místicas que possam tentar invadir nosso território.

O Uchiha caçula já estava com vontade de rir de tudo aquilo, mas Naruto falava sua lição com uma seriedade tão grande que ele procurava manter a compostura. Mordendo a parte interna das bochechas para impedir o riso, ele simplesmente fez um aceno de cabeça para que o outro prosseguisse.

— Há outras divisões políticas: Primogênitos, que são basicamente os lideres políticos dentro de cada clã, e formam uma espécie de conselho para o príncipe; o Senescal, mas conhecido como “braço direito do príncipe”; o Guardião do Elysium, responsável por organizar os encontros da comunidade da Camarilla; o Xerife, ou General, que tem um nome auto-explicativo; as Harpias, que são os “fofoqueiros do príncipe” e deduram os movimentos conspiratórios dentro da Camarilla; e os Flagelos, que fazem parte da equipe do Xerife.

— Você tem um cargo, Naruto? — Sasuke não se conteve em questionar, se sentindo um pouco intimidado em entrar como um Zé ninguém em um jogo onde o personagem do Uzumaki já era conhecido.

O loiro sorriu, mas sua expressão se mostrou bastante selvagem por conta de sua vestimenta atual, refletindo um sorriso feroz e desafiador. Sasuke, só pra variar, sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem um pouco e agradeceu mentalmente pelo ambiente estar escuro e impedir Naruto de flagrar seu rubor.

— Ah Teme, você vai ter que descobrir no jogo.

O Uchiha estalou a língua nos dentes, enfezado com a falta de informação. De certa forma ele estava até um pouco preocupado em fazer feio, pois não era comum Naruto levá-lo para alguma situação onde o loiro conhecesse mais sobre aquilo do que o moreno. Mas para tudo se tem uma primeira vez, não é mesmo?

— Eu vou conseguir um cargo essa noite. — Itachi anunciou displicentemente, acelerando um pouco o carro assim que saíram daquela subida enfadonha na estrada.

— Impossível. — Naruto respondeu, apoiando os braços nos ombros dos bancos da frente e chegando próximo do Uchiha mais velho — Príncipe Kami [5] não libera cargos para novatos, nem para membros antigos que não provaram seu valor em um teste de lealdade. Você vai ter que construir um status social pra conseguir cargos, isso se eles vagarem ou você se mostrar mais apto do que os atuais personagens nos cargos.

Sasuke já sentia até a ponta de seu nariz esquentar com o rubor. Quem diria que ele acharia Naruto falando sobre RPG sexy, justo essa merda de jogo. Mas Naruto falava com tanto profissionalismo e certeza do que dizia, que era impossível pra Sasuke não se sentir afetado por isso (não que ele fosse admitir, é claro).

— Príncipe Kami? — ele questionou com a voz levemente rouca, pigarreando logo em seguida para disfarçar sua libido afetada e evidente na voz. Naruto percebeu alguma coisa, mas nada comentou, apenas observando-o com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— É o nome do personagem do Shisui. — ele respondeu, analisando o namorado curiosamente.

— Que nome idiota!

— Olha quem fala, “Chidori”. — o loiro respondeu em um tom de chacota, se divertindo com o olhar indignado que recebeu de Sasuke.

Apesar de serem namorados há bastante tempo, Naruto ainda tinha uma vontade muito incontrolável de implicar com Sasuke, como bons e velhos amigos.

— Ah como se “Rasengan” fosse muito melhor, né?

— Quietos. — Itachi pediu entre os dentes, freando o carro de uma só vez e olhando para os caronas com irritação; o humor de Itachi não parecia um dos melhores — Eu estou  _perdido,_  Naruto! Por que diabos esse Elysium foi organizado no meio do mato?

— Porque foi organizado pelo clã do meu personagem, então é como se fosse no nosso território. — Naruto respondeu, dando de ombros e achando tudo muito óbvio — E o GPS?

Itachi suspirou fundo e abraçou o volante, descansando a cabeça na buzina (sem acioná-la) e contando mentalmente até dez para não brigar com Naruto.

— Naruto, eu te disse pra me dar coordenadas! — ele sibilou entre os dentes — Meu GPS não funciona há 15 quilômetros!

— Ooops...

— Naruto, — Sasuke rosnou, agarrando os cabelos de Naruto e forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos, com tanta raiva naquele momento que nem se sentiu intimidado pelas lentes de contato do outro — Eu vou te  _matar_!

Itachi levantou a cabeça e observou o retrovisor: a expressão de Sasuke falava por si só, Itachi não precisaria se incomodar em censurar o loiro ou impedir o chilique de Sasuke. Isso é: se sobrasse algum “pedaço” de Naruto para ser censurado.

 

**(***)**

 

Shisui Uchiha não desgrudava os olhos do relógio, torcendo para o tempo passar logo e curar essa ansiedade. De certa forma, ele ainda tinha receio de que seu primo fosse deixá-lo esperando, desistindo da promessa feita. Será que Itachi iria realmente se submeter a algo que ele considerava uma palhaçada só para comemorar o seu aniversário em uma festa nada convencional de Halloween? Shisui duvidava muito...

Todavia, ao ouvir o barulho característico do ronco do motor do carro de Itachi, Shisui percebeu que a resposta para aquela pergunta era apenas uma: É lógico que sim!!

Apesar de o jogo já ter começado e ele estar participando de uma cena, esqueceu-se completamente desse detalhe e correu até a varanda, debruçando-se sobre a cerca a ponto de ver o carro estacionar próximo dali. Estava ansioso e sentia o seu coração bater forte quando o farol desligou e a porta de trás se abriu. Naruto foi o primeiro a sair, os olhares dos dois se cruzaram e o loiro sorriu abertamente; um sorriso de vou fazer arte que Shisui conhecia desde que Sasuke o trouxe para casa pela primeira vez.

Isso significava uma coisa: Se Naruto sorria daquela forma, Shisui sorriria em dobro. Fato!

Em seguida, Itachi botou a perna para fora do carro, e o aniversariante sentiu o ar congelar em seus pulmões. A noite realmente seria inesquecível! Itachi queria matá-lo vestido daquela forma, ele tinha certeza disso!! Ele estava... estava...! Mas antes que o cérebro de Shisui pudesse compreender o que via, algo o forçou a voltar a realidade. Uma terceira pessoa saiu do carro e Shisui mal perderia tempo desviando seu olhar de Itachi se essa terceira pessoa não tivesse batido a porta do carro com toda a força, atraindo a atenção de todos para si.

Era Sasuke. Enquanto Itachi ralhava com seu irmão por bater a porta do carro daquele jeito, o Uchiha rebelde encarou Shisui do outro lado da cerca com o olhar mais feroz da face da Terra. O caçula levou o indicador para perto do pescoço, fez um gesto de ameaça a decapitação para o primo; Shisui instantaneamente passou as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, engolindo em seco.

Corrigindo, parece que Itachi não era  _bem_  o Uchiha que queria matá-lo naquela noite.

— Você vai perder pontos por isso. — Kakashi apareceu como uma assombração atrás dele, pegando-o de surpresa e forçando-o a redirecionar sua atenção.

Hatake fez o gesto que indicava que Shisui estaria falando com o mestre e não com um personagem NPC (dentre tantos que Kakashi interpretava): braço direito cruzado acima do peito, punho colado ao ombro esquerdo; estavam em “off”. Se dando conta finalmente do absurdo que acabara de fazer em jogo, Shisui também imitou o gesto de “off” e suplicou ao narrador:

— Desculpa, você sabe que eu estava ansioso, não tira pontos por causa disso!

— Não adianta, o Príncipe Kami simplesmente deixou o Senescal falando sozinho dentro do refúgio e correu em direção a sacada sem motivo algum. — Kakashi narrou os fatos, arrancando um ruído de insatisfação do outro. Isso causou um pouco de compaixão no grisalho, que suspirou fundo antes de propor um acordo — Conserte a sua ação de alguma forma, quem sabe eu não retiro os pontos se você improvisar bem. Mas conserte  _direito_!

— Ok! — esperançoso, Shisui desfez o gesto de “off” e tomou a sua postura de “on”, voltando para dentro da reunião e se encontrando com Senescal Kage Mane, personagem de Shikamaru, uns dos jogadores que teve o prazer de conhecer por causa do RPG e posteriormente inserir na sua equipe de trabalho na Sharingan Ltda.

Quem disse que RPG não podia trazer benefícios e oportunidades profissionais únicas?

**— Dois novatos estão querendo entrar no Elysium.**

**— Isso é problema do Guardião do Elysium, alteza.**  — o Shikamaru respondeu, continuando sua interpretação de praxe, utilizando o tom de voz atento e empolgado que condizia com a personalidade do seu personagem (tão diferente da do jogador, diga-se de passagem).

 _É mesmo._ — Shisui pensou, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Kakashi, que ainda apreciava a cena com a autoridade de mestre, esperando por uma bom improviso —  _Mas... ainda dá pra... hm..._

 **— Ora, como se eu precisasse me explicar para um subalterno. Peregrinos indesejáveis se aproximam, e em número duplo. Como voz da Camarilla na região, tenho o poder-dever de impedí-los de cometer suas atrocidades onde não são desejados. Abstenha-se a sua ínfima posição e não questione minhas atitudes, súdito ingrato.**  — Shisui falou em voz alta de um jeito bastante autoritário e revoltado, marchando para fora da casa e abrindo a porta com força. Um segundo após se retirar, Shisui botou a cabeça para dentro da casa mais uma vez, mas dessa vez com o gesto de “off” a postos — Ei, ei, Kakashi, anota ai que eu interpretei as duas perturbações: “megalomania e obsessão” de uma única vez, sim? Pontos de experiência em triplo pra mim essa noite!!!

— Shisui, não ensine o padre a rezar a missa. Enquanto você tava jogando Tíbia [6] eu já tinha dez anos de RPG. E pontos triplos uma ova, você consertou, mas errou antes. Vou ser justo, não se preocupe. — o grisalho respondeu, sorrindo debaixo da máscara que usava e gostando da saída adotada por Shisui.

Certamente, ele consertou a cena muito bem, visto que possuía pontos na planilha para sentir a aproximação de forasteiros e tinha sim um complexo de superioridade e obsessão por controle dignos de uma perturbação grande para o personagem.

Shikamaru, mantendo-se dentro da interpretação, saiu pela porta, acompanhado de Kakashi (que como ainda encontrava-se como mestre, era ignorado pelos personagens), ambos desejando assistir o mais novo chilique do Príncipe Kami.

Príncipe Kami era um personagem  _insuportável._  Quando Shisui apresentou a planilha de seu personagem há vários anos, Kakashi achou que ele não conseguiria interpretá-lo por muito tempo, visto que Shisui era uma pessoa bastante querida por todos e o seu personagem ia totalmente contra as características pessoais do seu jogador. Todavia, Shisui tinha um talento nato pra interpretação, e mesmo com um personagem tão diferente de si, ele se saiu muito bem; ele atuou tão bem que conseguiu confabular todo o jogo ao seu favor e agora o personagem ocupava o maior cargo dentro da Camarilla regional, sem a necessidade de um golpe de Estado.

Mas como Shisui tinha um personagem bastante difícil de lidar, murmúrios de revolução estavam sempre acontecendo entre os mais diversos clãs. Ainda sim, Príncipe Kami conseguia manter a força centralizada em heróicas demonstrações de poder perante ataques recorrentes contra o Sabá (ou na defesa de territórios), e pela sua capacidade de lidar com os rivais, se mantinha no poder.

Correndo a frente de Shisui, Kakashi se aproximou dos irmãos Uchihas e Naruto e os cumprimentou brevemente.

— Nós já estamos jogando. — o grisalho elucidou, e Naruto fez um sinal afirmativo, correndo para fazer sua primeira ação interpretativa.

— Eu percebi. — Sasuke respondeu, ainda um pouco irritado, olhando para Shisui com raiva, como se a culpa de todo o estresse que aconteceu antes fosse dele (e de certa forma era, Naruto e Shisui tinham culpa dupla no cartório).

Itachi, por outro lado, nem prestou muita atenção no cumprimento de Kakashi: acabou por ter a mesma reação que Shisui tivera quando o viu fantasiado, algo que nunca vira (e ele não queria admitir que era pelo mesmo motivo que Sasuke nunca viu Naruto fantasiado), hipnotizado ao vê-lo se aproximar passo a passo de si.

Shisui estava completamente  _psicótico_ com as roupas que utilizava: ao contrário dos demais presentes, em sua roupa não prevalecia os tons de preto ou a austeridade esperada do líder máximo entre os vampiros. Sim, ele utilizava roupas formais, mas de cor branca e totalmente arruinadas: o paletó branco estava aberto, bem como a camisa vermelho-bordô abaixo dele, mostrando seu peito nu e algumas correntes com meia dúzia de balas de fuzil prateadas e penduradas num colar grosso como pingente [7]; uma gravata preta sem nó, solta ao redor do seu pescoço; seus sapatos, também formais, não combinavam, pois um era preto e lustroso, o outro era marrom e surrado; e, por fim, suas calças estavam passadas e com vinco, mas claramente havia alguns rasgos na barra da perna esquerda. Ao todo, o visual seria extremamente engraçado se não fosse por um detalhe fundamental: a roupa de Shisui estava manchada de vermelho sangue em mais de 40% da superfície branca, tornando um visual que a primeira vista parecia lúdico, algo realmente assustador.

Shisui percebeu a surpresa no olhar de Itachi a ver suas roupas, mas manteve a interpretação durante todo o trajeto, erguendo a mão e silenciando todos os outros personagens que tentaram se comunicar com ele. Não desgrudava os olhos do namorado, apreciando-o sua vestimenta com grande interesse.

 _Mas que clã ele é?_ — o mais velho não conseguia deixar de se questionar, acelerando cada vez mais os passos.

Itachi não estava simplesmente elegante, Itachi parecia sair literalmente de um filme de Hollywood antigo. Suas roupas eram escuras, totalmente negras, e cobriam todo o seu corpo, esbanjando classe. Apesar de sombria, não era uma vestimenta amedrontadora como uma capa qualquer: Itachi vestia calças sociais negras, um sapato de couro extremamente lustroso, uma camisa social da década de setenta e um sobretudo de veludo com detalhes bordados em carmesim, colado ao corpo, acentuando suas curvas. A intenção claramente era aparentar androginismo e sexualidade sem cair na vulgaridade, e se as roupas não deixavam isso claro bastava olhar para o rosto de Itachi e entender o padrão de sua maquiagem: lápis vermelho dentro dos olhos, escuro ao redor, pele mais branca do que o normal, lábios pálidos, quase arrochados, cabelos soltos e lisos, emoldurando seu rosto perfeitamente (e deixando Shisui ainda mais empolgado: ele raramente via o primo com os cabelos soltos). Ao todo, ele estava morbidamente sexy, e Shisui não sabia se o agarrava ali mesmo ou arrancava os olhos de todos os presentes que tiveram o prazer de desfrutar dessa visão.

Todavia, ao mesmo tempo em que o jogador enfrentava essa vontade, Príncipe Kami interpretava a situação diferente:

Traços andróginos, no mundo vampiresco, significavam poder. Quanto mais um vampiro vivia, mas ele se isolava de seus traços humanos e de sua identidade de gênero mortal, geralmente sem nem se dar conta disso. Quanto mais se perdia da essência de humano, menos tentava parecer com um, e androginia acontecia praticamente naturalmente, como um processo evolutivo. Era comum ouvir lendas de que antediluvianos, ou seja, os mais antigos vampiros, descendentes direto de Caim [8], que deram origens aos clãs específicos, muito antigos portanto, atingiram um nível de androgenia que tornava impossível adivinhar qual era o seu sexo humano antes da transformação: nem mesmo despidos.

Shisui não sabia se Itachi tinha conhecimento desse detalhe, mas pela maneira como ele acentuou os traços mais femininos de seu rosto, não havia duvidas que ele tentara adotar uma aparência andrógina. E como Itachi detestava os singelos traços andróginos que possuía naturalmente e jamais os acentuaria por vontade própria, de certo isso era coisa do seu personagem.

É obvio que o desconfiado e neurótico Príncipe Kami não deixou esse detalhe passar despercebido.

 **— Hey hey realeza, tudo em cima?**  — Naruto se enfiou em frente a Shisui, ficando cara a cara com ele, e como Shisui não diminuiu a passada, o loiro se viu obrigado a caminhar de costas —  **Eu fiz aquela missão que...**

 **— Xerife Rasengan** ,  **reporte suas missões em privacidade. Você trouxe esses novatos?** — Shisui o interrompeu com uma voz autoritária, fazendo Sasuke levantar a sobrancelha com a diferença de comportamento do primo.

Claro, o Uchiha caçula já entendendeu que Shisui estava interpretando, ainda sim era peculiar vê-lo agir com aquela autoridade, ainda mais com Naruto. E, puta que pariu, o Naruto tinha cargo.

 _Que bosta._  — Sasuke pensou, sendo assolado pelo espírito competitivo que sempre possuía quando o assunto era seu Dobe.

 **— É claro que não, nós só chegamos ao mesmo tempo e...** — antes que o Uzumaki pudesse terminar sua explicação, foi interrompido.

 **— Novatos?**  — Itachi murmurou, cruzando os braços e trazendo a atenção de todos para si novamente —  **Fale por você, neófito.**

Shisui sentiu seu rosto corar levemente, envergonhado pelos cochinhos dos demais personagens. Não era comum alguém enfrentar o Príncipe da região daquele jeito, ainda mais alguém que acabou de chegar. Ou Itachi estava agindo com inexperiência no jogo, ou tinha cartas nas mangas. E, conhecendo o namorado do jeito que conhecia, só podia ser a segunda opção.

E, porra, ele não era  _neófito_!!

— Kakashi. — Shisui murmurou, adotando a postura “off”. O grisalho se aproximou, pegando sua planilha de suas mãos e uma caneta, já se dando conta de que ele iria usar disciplinas — “Olhos do caos” para dar boas vindas.

— Me de sua planilha, Itachi. — Kakashi pediu baixinho, esticando o braço. Itachi entregou.

No sistema de RPG, seja  _live action_  ou outra modalidade, os combates e usos de disciplinas (poderes) não são interpretados, apenas seus efeitos. Se fossem, jogadores poderiam sair machucados das sessões, mas tudo era bastante orquestrado pra isso jamais acontecer. O mestre comparava as planilhas, o ataque e a defesa, e tirava a sorte dos personagens; se o atacante vencesse, o atacado teria que interpretar o efeito do poder recebido, de acordo com o que o mestre determinaria que aconteceria.

E, apesar de tecnicamente ser proibido nos Elysiums o combate, seja através de disciplinas ou com o uso de armas, os personagens que possuíam poderes mentais e sociais nunca respeitavam essas regras, pois era difícil um dos líderes descobrirem sua quebra; nem mesmo o Príncipe obedecia isso.

 

_***_

**_Disciplina Demência, nível 3:_ **

**_Olhos do Caos_ **

_Este peculiar poder permite que o vampiro tire vantagem da fragmentada sabedoria escondida na insanidade. Isso pode desvendar os "padrões" da alma de uma pessoa, a circunvolução cerebral da natureza interior de um vampiro ou até mesmo eventos aleatórios na própria natureza. Membros com este poder podem distinguir as mais profundas e ocultas psicoses ou revelar uma percepção da verdadeira natureza de uma pessoa. Vampiros com este poder frequentemente têm (ou dizem ter) conhecimento das jogadas e retaliações da grande Jyhad.  
***_

 

— Ok, tirem a sorte.

A sorte poderia ser tirada no dado (e geralmente era, principalmente em RPG de mesa), mas levando em consideração o local escuro onde se encontravam e toda mobilidade dos personagens, era comum a sorte ser tirada num simples jogo de Jankenpon. Os dois bateram o punho fechado três vezes na palma da mão esquerda, e na terceira vez soltaram os dedos, escolhendo entre a pedra, papel ou tesoura.

Itachi venceu.

— Falhou. Desculpe Shisui, mas... — Kakashi tentou narrar e anunciar o óbvio, dizendo o obvio, mas Itachi o interrompeu.

— Minha vez. — Itachi interrompeu o mestre, e Kakashi o olhou com surpresa.

Shisui era um personagem sensorial, ele não sabia se Itachi já havia percebido isso (possivelmente sim, Itachi tinha o trejeito de quem decorou todos os poderes dos livros de regras e já devia saber o clã de Shisui), mas ainda sim quis arriscar, mesmo sabendo que, no Elysium ou em qualquer lugar do domínio da Camarilla, é totalmente proibido atracar o Príncipe.

— Itachi não é muito prudente que você...

— Pode tirar meus pontos de experiência se achar equivocada a minha interpretação, mas como ele falhou no ataque meu personagem sentiu a tentativa e quer agir em contra-ataque.

Suspirando fundo, Kakashi riscou a planilha de Shisui, retirando provisoriamente o ponto que ele havia gastado na ação anterior (retornaria na próxima sessão). Itachi estava certo, o seu personagem era capaz de sentir tentativas falhas de poderes mentais, e ele dificilmente deixaria aquela audácia passar batido; Itachi estava interpretando bem.

— Diga.

— Majestade.

 

***

**_Disciplina Presença, nível 5:_ **

**_Majestade_ **

_Neste estágio, o vampiro pode aumentar seu aspecto sobrenatural em mil vezes. A atração se torna paralizante de tão linda; o rude se torna horrivelmente demoníaco. A Majestade inspira um respeito universal, devoção, medo (ou todas estas emoções ao mesmo tempo) sobre aqueles que estão próximos ao vampiro. O fraco briga para obedecer todos os seus caprichos e até mesmo os mais corajosos descobrem que é praticamente impossível negá-lo._

_***_

 

Sasuke arregalou o olhar, surpreso com a disciplina utilizada por Itachi. Essa ele conhecia, porque seu personagem também tinha “Presença”, mas não em nível cinco. Itachi não poderia ser do mesmo clã que ele, não é mesmo?

Shisui, por outro lado, ficou horrorizado com a escolha de Itachi por outros motivos: que novato em RPG tinha um poder em nível máximo? Cinco era o máximo que uma disciplina poderia atingir em um  _live action_!

Naruto, ao contrario dos dois, simplesmente esfregou as mãos e deixou um sorrisinho torto escapar em seus lábios. Ele sabia o que Itachi estava fazendo, e ficou extremamente ansioso pelo resultado.

— Ok, esse poder é em área, então todos observando a cena se sentem instantaneamente fascinados pelo novo vampiro, e aqueles que anteriormente estavam com medo de sua presença se sentem ainda mais intimidados. — Kakashi anunciou em voz alta para todos os expectadores, olhando principalmente para Shisui e deixando claro que ele também foi atingido pela Majestade — Vocês sentem dele uma impressão de que este personagem, que ainda não se apresentou, é mais forte do que o príncipe.

Shisui, com o olhar arregalado pela audácia desmedida do primo, novamente adotou a postura de “off” e puxou Itachi pelo braço, falando baixo, só para ele ouvir:

— Itachi você tá fazendo isso porque eu não lavei a louça semana passada? — ele questionou, arrancando uma risadinha do outro pelo nariz — Eu acho que usar Presença cinco no meu personagem é maldade demais, até pros seus padrões.

— Não, a louça que você não lavou eu botei lá no seu quarto de jogos, e como você está ocupado todos esses dias, ainda não viu. — o mais novo respondeu, arrancando uma risada de Kakashi, que ainda estava bem próximo dos dois e era o único que conseguia ouvir a conversa dos namorados.

— ITACHI! Como você pôde? Já faz uma semana! Deve estar um nojo! — Shisui respondeu com uma careta, pensando que teria que limpar o cômodo inteiro depois dessa. Ele detestava quando Itachi tentava lhe castigar fazendo alguma coisa no seu quarto de jogos!

— Problema é seu: é sua louça, se você não lavar ela não vai se lavar sozinha.

Shisui se viu despreparado perante a resposta de Itachi. Assim que seu namorado parou de interpretar para responder as perguntas, ficou mais do que claro que Itachi não estava chateado: ele sorriu e tocou em seus dedos, quase apertando sua mão. Itachi não estava bravo com ele, e parecia se divertir um pouco com o jogo (ou talvez com a sua presença, vai saber).

— Então por que diabos você já chega no Elysium me desafiando?

— Ora, quem está perguntando isso pra mim, Shisui ou o Príncipe Kami? — o Uchiha respondeu, dando um peteleco no queixo de Shisui e desarmando a posição de off, mudando sua expressão facial divertida instantaneamente, parecendo magicamente se tornar o personagem que se propusera a interpretar.

_Mas é claro... Itachi sempre foi bom em interpretação, sempre conseguiu enganar todo mundo com a máscara do filho perfeito de Fugaku. Como eu não percebi que isso lhe daria vantagem num RPG?_

Shisui soltou o braço de Itachi, se afastando com irritação. Olhou para Kakashi e apontou para a planilha, mas quando abriu a boca para dizer o que iria usar na cena, o narrador o interrompeu:

— Shisui, seu personagem está sobre o efeito da Majestade. Qualquer ação contra o personagem do Itachi, nesse momento, exige um teste de coragem e só no próximo turno você pode agir, se passar no dito teste de coragem. Quer testar?

_Pensando melhor..._

Shisui desistiu do combate e abriu um sorriso extremamente falso para os novatos. Toda a interação de golpes foram sociais e mentais, na cena nada físico aconteceu, era como se Itachi tivesse acabado de dizer o seu insulto; ele voltou a interpretar exatamente onde a cena parou.

 **— Eu sou um governante conhecido por ser complacente e paciente**. — assim que terminou de pronunciar a frase, o personagem de Naruto caiu em uma gargalhada irônica, mas Shisui simplesmente o ignorou (por hora) —  **Por isso, vou deixar seu pequeno deslize passar dessa vez; você claramente é mais novato do que qualquer um aqui, se sequer sabe agir conforme as regras da Camarilla. Mas não se preocupe, logo aprenderá. Agora, pergunto aos dois: nome e clã?**

 **— Chidori, clã Brujah**. — Sasuke, deixando de fuzilar Naruto com o olhar por apenas um instante, respondeu sem muito pestanejar.

 

_***_

**_Clã Brujah_ **

**_Casa dos Filósofos_ **

_O clã Brujah é principalmente composto de rebeldes, com e sem causa._

_Individualistas, extrovertidos e turbulentos, os Brujah carregam o desejo da mudança social dentro de seus corações mortos e a hierarquia do clã contém alguns dos Membros mais violentos da Camarilla. Adotam paixões e causas, às quais eles apóiam com intensidade e mordacidade. Alguns Brujah seguem membros carismáticos de seus clãs, enquanto outros preferem atitudes individuais assumidas e desafiadoras. O clã reivindica uma história rica em guerreiros-poeta, tendo adaptado este conceito às noites modernas; muitos Brujah estão contentes pela oportunidade de falar o que pensam e então, deliciar-se com um pouco de destruição para ilustrar seu ponto de vista._

_Se apóiam em um comportamento caótico e em motins para expressarem suas idéias e gozam de uma certa liberdade de ação, jamais atribuída aos outros clãs. Respeitados por suas artes de luta e a prontidão com que eles reúnem sob uma mesma bandeira, os Brujah são a força física da Camarilla._

_Padrão de Disciplinas: Potência, Rapidez, Presença._

_***_

 

 **— Tsukuyomi, casa das rosas, ou clã Toreador, como preferir.** — Itachi respondeu, inafetado perante ao discurso acusador do Príncipe.

_***_

**_Clã Toreador_ **

**_Casa das Rosas_ **

_Para um Toreador, o crepúsculo anuncia um mundo eterno e maravilhoso, cheio de sensualismo, terror, alianças políticas e promiscuidade. Ligados ao prazer e a arte (as vezes verdadeira, as vezes mais falsa do que o mundo de mentira onde vivem), se entregam aos extremos da luxúria. No entanto, como todo vampiro, muitos membros do clã Toreador se perdem no tédio de suas vidas despretensiosas, e isso acaba configurando uma propensão eventual aos jogos de rivalidade e política entre o clã e, porque não, para com os demais membros da Camarilla._

_Vampiros tão ligados aos prazeres humanos, se sentem viciados nesse estímulo constante e na necessidade de inovação, seja em sua arte ou nos prazeres da carne. Desta forma, o Toreador mais impudico pode se transformar na personificação monstruosa mais temida, praticando atos inimagináveis de depravação, para, no fim, continuar incapaz de tornar a sentir aquele resquício de humanidade, pouco a pouco perdido por seus atos perversos._

_Padrão de Disciplinas: Auspícios, Presença, Rapidez._

_***_

 

Shisui não tinha dúvidas que Sasuke acabaria escolhendo o clã Brujah (já que Sasuke era praticamente um Brujah humano), mas Itachi escolher o clã Toreador era algo um pouco suspeito, pois não combinava em nada com Itachi. Se bem que se ele tinha a disciplina Presença no nível cinco, só podia ser desse clã mesmo.

**— E o que fazem aqui?**

**— O, chefe...** — Naruto interrompeu, seu personagem claramente estava irritado por ser ignorado.

**— Príncipe, Rasengan. Quantas vezes vou ter que te corrigir até você entender a dinâmica dos cargos? Será que o primogênito do clã Grangrel não ensinou nada aos seus familiares?**

_***_

**_Clã Gangrel_ **

**_Casa das Feras_ **

_O nome Gangrel sempre vem associado à lembrança do brilho escarlate do olhar predador e o som da carne se rasgando por garras afiadas e impiedosas. Há quem diga que há mais de fera do que de vampiro nos membros desta família, e nunca verá um deles negar essa afirmação. A maioria possui o poder da metamorfose, muitas vezes tornando o boato bastante palpável ao arregalar os dentes brilhantes quando na forma de animais._

_De todos os membros da Camarilla, são os mais desgarrados, sendo mais fieis ao seu circulo social interno do clã (e olhe lá) do que a Camarilla. De tempos em tempos, se abstêm dos jogos políticos da seita, mas a sua maioria ainda permanece ali. De fato, sua única devoção é para com os instintos ferozes que correm em seus corpos, e raramente esse instinto é reprimido, tornando-o um Clã bastante perigoso e instável._

_Padrão de Disciplinas: Animalismo, Metamorfose, Fortitude._

_***_

 

**— É claro que não! Você sabe que a gente não liga pra essas formalidades idiotas. Enquanto vocês ficam brincando de política e ofendendo com palavrinhas difíceis, a gente prefere por a mão na massa e arrancar pedaços!**

Outros membros, também com traços mais animalescos, como o de Naruto, acenaram a cabeça afirmativamente. Sasuke identificou sete membros do clã Gangrel próximos dali, percebendo que a influencia do grupo era relativamente grande.

 **— É por isso que eu queria perguntar: você quer que eu dê uma surra nesse filho da puta aqui pra saber as verdades que ele esconde?**  — Naruto complementou o que dizia, agarrando Sasuke pela gola e recebendo o um tapa forte na mão, um ato reflexo. Kakashi fez menção de intervir (por causa da proibição de contato físico ofensivo entre os jogadores), mas Shisui colocou a mão em seu ombro, indicando que estava tudo bem —  **O outro é gente fina e tudo mais, mas esse daqui é arrogante _pra caralho_!**

Naruto estava, em partes, interpretando. Ele estava sobre o efeito da Majestade de Itachi, então por óbvio iria vê-lo com bons olhos. Mas ele não tinha um motivo no universo do jogo para implicar com o personagem de Sasuke e, pelo olhar que recebia de Kakashi, sabia que perderia pontos por isso.

 _Oh Foda-se! É “onff” mesmo e não estou nem ai!_  — Se ele não podia brigar fisicamente com Sasuke enquanto estavam no jogo, ele iria  _demolir_  o personagem dele. A surra que ele levou no carro não ia ficar impune não!

 **— Não, Rasengan.**  — Shisui respondeu antes que Sasuke abrisse a boca pra retrucar, fitando os dois com autoridade —  **Você pode não saber as regras com o afinco que deveria saber, mas você sabe sim que o Xerife só age se eu ordenar. Está me vendo ordenar alguma coisa além do seu silêncio?**

Naruto fechou a cara, cruzando os braços e desistindo daquela conversa de comadre. Seu personagem detestava essas picuinhas mesmo, para ele ou é tudo ou é nada. Essa coisa de medir palavras não combinava com ele. Por isso, reverenciou o príncipe brevemente (apenas para não receber uma punição pela insubordinação) e deu as costas para eles, aproximando-se dos membros de seu clã e já recebendo alguns xingamentos do Primogênito.

_Droga, Shisui adorava pegar no pé do Sasuke, achei que ele ia aceitar. Maldito Shisui certinho que quase nunca faz onff, o Teme merecia um onff no meio das fuças!_

**— Agora é proibido um membro da Camarilla visitar um Elysium quando está de passagem?**  — Sasuke rebateu em voz alta, com a intenção de que Naruto também ouvisse sua revolta, olhando para qualquer um que lhe direcionasse a atenção com bastante rebeldia no olhar —  **Depois vocês reclamam quando os membros a Casa dos Filósofos abomina certas práticas da Camarilla e tenta implementar mudanças, ou quando o Sabá consegue aumentar em decorrência da desunião da Camarilla! Essa hipocrisia é o que nos dá fogo para gritar por uma revolução no sistema!**

Dentre a multidão, alguém deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se de Sasuke enquanto ele falava e chamando sua atenção com o olhar. Assim que o moreno terminou o discurso, o ruivo que utilizava vestes escuras, correntes mais singelas que as de Sasuke e, ao todo, um visual punk mais pop, se pronunciou:

**— Novato, você tem o apoio de seu clã e de seu príncipe. Acalme-se, as palavras do Xerife não se converterão em atitudes sem que haja ordem. Ninguém aqui quer te desrespeitar, muito menos seus irmãos de clã.**

**— E você é?** — Sasuke questionou, achando o ruivo levemente familiar.

**— Sabaku, primogênito Brujah.**

A mente de Sasuke praticamente fez um “click” com aquela informação. Sabaku, o maldito Sabaku! Ou melhor dizendo, Gaara! Então o amigo de escola de Naruto ainda tinha contato com ele, e para evitar brigas com Sasuke (porque Naruto sabia que Sasuke morria de ciúmes de Gaara), o loiro mudou o nome de Gaara na agenda do celular para o nome do personagem dele!!

 _Alguém vai morrer em "off" mesmo hoje!!_ — Sasuke pensou, estreitando o olhar furiosamente em direção a Naruto e não falhando em notar a forma como ele pareceu estremecer com a intensidade furiosa do seu olhar, espiando para trás por cima do ombro. Podia até ser alucinação de Sasuke (ou não) mas ele viu o pomo de adão de Naruto subir e descer rapidamente, como se ele estivesse engolido em seco. —  _Ótimo, ele já está sentindo que vai morrer, é bom que sofra muito por antecipação!_

— Kakashi. — Shisui, percebendo a áurea negra de Sasuke, mas não entendendo o motivo (e se era algo relacionado ao jogador ou personagem), chamou a atenção do mestre, fazendo-o prestar atenção em sua planilha novamente — Percepção de Aura no Chidori.

 

_***_

**_Disciplina Auspícios, nível 2:_ **

**_Percepção de Aura_ **

_Usando este poder, o vampiro pode perceber as "auras" psíquicas que se irradiam dos mortais e dos seres sobrenaturais. Esses halos se constituem de séries intermitentes de padrões coloridos, que exigem muita prática para serem identificados com clareza. Até mesmo o indivíduo mais primitivo possui muitas nuances em sua aura; as emoções mais fortes predominam, enquanto impressões momentâneas ou segredos profundos lampejam com rajadas ou volteios._

_As cores mudam em sintonia com o estado emocional do sujeito, mesclando novos tons em um padrão constantemente dançante. Quanto mais fortes as emoções envolvidas, mais intensas as matizes se tornam. Um vampiro experiente pode aprender muito sobre seu alvo lendo as nuances de cor e brilho no fluxo da aura._

_***_

 

Sasuke, voltando a si ao ouvir o nome de seu personagem, e já tendo entendido a dinâmica do jogo, entregou a planilha para Kakashi. Em seguida, fez o teste de sorte com Shisui, mas acabou perdendo.

— Sasuke, fale duas maiores emoções fortes do seu personagem para Shisui.

— Raiva e idealismo. — o Uchiha caçula respondeu, sem muito pestanejar.

Em seguida, Kakashi e Shisui discutiram informações em voz baixas, possivelmente sobre o que era possível ler na aura do personagem Chidori. Sasuke estava com tanta raiva de Naruto no momento que nem tentou forçar a audição e perceber sobre o que eles falavam.

Depois da breve discussão, Shisui voltou a interpretação:

 **— Sabaku, meu caro, queira ensinar os modos da cidade para o nobre viajante, e depois leve-o para os meus aposentos a fim de trocarmos algumas palavrinhas.** — Shisui se pronunciou, sorrindo e tentando transparecer confiabilidade aos súditos que ainda assistiam a ação.

Posteriormente, o Príncipe voltou sua atenção para o outro novato, que mantinha uma expressão de extremo tédio desde que se apresentara.

**— Tsukuyomi, os membros do clã Toreador estão em missão externa, mas por uma questão de afinidade entre os primogênitos, o clã Ventrue está recepcionando os novatos Toreadores até o fim da missão.**

 

_***_

**_Clã Ventrue_ **

**_Casa da Realeza_ **

_Clã social em essência, os Ventrue dominam tudo que implique em poder e riqueza, e geralmente munidos por uma etiqueta impecável, conhecimento exacerbado sobre a Camarilla e educação digna de um lorde._

_Atualmente, é o clã que mais demonstra a capacidade evolutiva dos vampiros na história. Entre eles, está os mais ricos empresários do mundo contemporâneo, bancários, economistas, financiadores de guerras. Até os membros novatos possuem grandes ocupações na economia internacional, seja criando softwares revolucionários ou redes sociais de renome. Eles são capazes de manipular o dinheiro de tal forma que nunca os falte, e com dinheiro sempre vem a influencia nas demais esferas da sociedade, humana, vampiresca e, quem sabe, uma ou outra qualquer._

_Os outros vampiros frequentemente lançam farpas sobre os Ventrue, caluniando-os como santimoniais, pomposos ou até mesmo tirânicos — e mesmo assim, é para os de Sangue Azul que os outros vampiros se voltam quando algo sai errado. Os Ventrue cultivam a influência e, sempre que podem, o controle sobre a mídia, polícia, política, saúde e medicina, crime organizado, indústria, finanças, transporte e até mesmo a Igreja dos mortais. Quando um vampiro precisa de ajuda, os Ventrue normalmente podem fornecê-la — por um preço._

_Padrão de Disciplinas: Dominação, Presença, Fortitude._

_***_

 

Alguns (vários) personagens estavam vestidos com ternos e roupas mais formais, apesar do ambiente em que se passava o Elysium. Um deles, de cabelos compridos e olhos cristalinos, deu um passo a frente e se aproximou de Itachi, interpretando muito bem os efeitos da Majestade e lhe concedendo um sorriso amigável de boas vindas.

**— Este é o Primogênito Byakugan, Converse com ele e venha se apresentar à mim uma segunda vez, assim que entender melhor como funciona a dinâmica deste principado.**

**— Eu trago informações úteis, Principe Kami. Precisamos conversar em particular. —** Itachi murmurou, sem direcionar muita atenção ao primogênito que aguardava um cumprimento, fitando Shisui com um olhar extremamente arrogante.

E Shisui, ainda atuando, sorriu de uma forma bastante perigosa, deixando uma risadinha sádica escapar de seus lábios.

 **— Naturalmente que sim, viajantes sempre trazem muitas... coisas... úteis. Você terá a oportunidade de se explicar em breve.** — sem mais nem menos, Shisui deu-lhe as costas, olhando para alguns membros que assistiam a conversa e abrindo os braços de forma acolhedora —  **Mas, por hora, convoco uma reunião emergencial com o clã Tremere!**

 

_***_

**_Clã Tremere_ **

**_Casa dos Feiticeiros_ **

_Vistos como pavorosos, pouco confiáveis, temíveis ou ultrajados, os vampiros do Clã Tremere são tudo, menos ignorados. Aqueles que já ouviram falar dos afazeres do clã, normalmente suspeitam dele, e por uma boa razão — os Feiticeiros são chamados assim corretamente. Através de seus próprios artifícios, eles aprenderam a dominar uma forma de feitiçaria vampírica, completa com rituais e magias, que são tão potentes — se não mais — do que qualquer outro poder derivado do Sangue. Somados à rígida hierarquia do clã e à latente ambição comum entre os Feiticeiros, este poder é de fato algo perturbador para aqueles que sabem do que um Tremere é capaz._

_Os Feiticeiros se comprazem com seus joguetes de diplomacia e intriga contra seus novos irmãos. Contudo, suas áções são sempre marcadas por um toque de paranóia, pois os Tremere sabem que os anciões de não menos do que três clãs carregam contra eles um terrível rancor, que ainda há de ser vingado. Desta forma, os Tremere tentam cultivar tantos aliados quanto possível, ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçam para ampliar seu domínio sobre a magia._

_Padrão de Disciplinas: Auspícios, Dominação, Taumaturgia._

***

 

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, o Príncipe caminhou vagarosamente para o lugar de onde veio. Muitos membros, mais de dez, inclusive Shikamaru (que Itachi já conhecia do trabalho), seguiram Shisui para dentro da casa de reuniões, e um murmúrio de insatisfação se fez entre os jogadores.

— Só pra informar aos engraçadinhos, disciplina auspício de nível algum vai conseguir espiar essa, então nem tentem rolar testes pra saber o que está acontecendo dentro da casinha, que em "on", vocês sabem, é o palanque do Príncipe. — Kakashi anunciou, já prevendo as tentativas de espionagem que aconteceriam. Sob o olhar indignado de muitos presentes, respondeu — Vocês sabem como são os Tremeres...

Depois de protestar um pouco, os jogadores voltaram a interpretar, continuando as ações e conversas que tinham antes de toda a confusão com a chegada dos novatos. Sasuke e Itachi, agora menos vigiados, pegaram suas planilhas riscadas com Kakashi.

— O primogênito do caralho a quatro, congela a cena ai, eu já volto. — Sasuke murmurou para Gaara; Kakashi lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, mas o Uchiha estava irritado demais para “brincar de faz de conta”.

Enfiou a planilha dentro do bolso sem cuidado algum e marchou em direção à Naruto. Dentro de minutos, gritos como “Manda sua TPM esperar um pouco Teme, eu to jogando porra!” e rosnados do tipo “Eu vou fazer você engolir o seu chip, seu imbecil!” começaram a ecoar pela chácara, arrancando o foco de alguns jogadores, que desistiam das cenas pra ver o barraco em questão.

Enquanto Kakashi anotava entre suspiros a perda de pontuação do casal de namorados, Itachi fazia estratégias de jogo, e não se permitira perder o foco por causa das briguinhas inevitáveis de seu irmão e cunhado. Não tivera oportunidade de fazer com Shisui tudo que gostaria, mas essa oportunidade iria vir.

Empolgado mais do que achou que ficaria com aquela brincadeira, decidiu pedir ajuda ao mestre antes de fazer suas ações com os demais membros.

— Meu personagem tem nível quatro em conhecimentos da Camarilla. Isso me ajudaria a saber o que o Shisui foi fazer com os Tremeres?

— Role a sorte... — Kakashi respondeu, pegando novamente a planilha do jogador.

Itachi ganhou do grisalho no teste de sorte, e este pensou um pouco antes de responder a pergunta feita:

— Seu personagem sabe com esse nível de conhecimento da Camarilla o básico sobre todos os clãs da seita, e por conta do nível de inteligência que tem na planilha, da pra dizer que seu personagem deduziu que é bem possível que os Tremeres vão tentar fazer algum ritual mágico pra saber algo sobre você, a mando do príncipe.

— E a Majestade? Não era pro Príncipe estar confiando em mim?

— Shisui estava sobre o efeito da majestade, mas ele tem duas perturbações que dificultam bastante o efeito. Foi uma boa jogada, não me leve a mal, ajudou bastante a situação e um pouco da desconfiança dele diminuiu, ele interpretou isso. Mas Príncipe Kami tem obsessão por controle, então se ele teve alguma desconfiança com relação a você, mesmo antes do efeito da Majestade, ele vai querer investigar. — Kakashi respondeu baixinho, mantendo a informação somente entre os dois — Mas é claro que isso que eu disse agora é efeito didático, seu personagem não sabe que o Príncipe tem perturbações, mas percebeu que ele ainda desconfia; na verdade, seu personagem é capaz de desconfiar que o príncipe não bata muito bem da cabeça... Você já percebeu é o clã de Shisui, certo?

— Sim, Malkavian. Shisui deve ser um ótimo jogador pra ter se tornado Príncipe sendo desse clã.

 

_***_

**_Clã Malkavian_ **

**_Casa da Lua_ **

_Até mesmos outros Vampiros temem os Malkavianos. O sangue amaldiçoado do clã poluiu suas mentes, e o resultado é que todos os Malkavianos do mundo são incuravelmente insanos. E o que é pior, a loucura de um Malkaviano pode tomar praticamente qualquer forma, desde tendências homicidas irresistíveis até catatonia iminente. Em muitos casos, não há como diferenciar um Malkaviano de um membro "são" de outros clãs. Os poucos cuja psicose é imediatamente óbvia são os vampiros mais apavorantes que se pode encontrar nas ruas._

_Ninguém sabe dizer o que faz estes Lunáticos serem tão perigosos. Certamente, a sua loucura frequentemente os livra do medo da Morte Final. Muitos deles já demonstraram horríveis impulsos assassinos ou uma completa ausência de emoções, incluindo a compaixão. Porém, é mais provável que os Malkavianos estejam fora dos limites da racionalidade e tenham a liberdade de fazer o que desejam — liberdade esta que é acompanhada por um perspicácia misteriosa, uma estranha sabedoria que não pode ser compreendida pelos "sãos". Os Malkavianos possuem um intelecto sombrio que é frequentemente — e cada vez mais — voltado para propósitos assustadores._

_Padrão de Disciplinas: Auspícios, Demência, Ofuscação._

_***_

 

Apesar de Itachi não poder ver o rosto de Kakashi por completo, a maneira como ele fechou os olhos e o ruído breve de risadinha só indicava que ele acabara de sorrir com vontade.

— Em jogo político, ele é o melhor, mesmo com todas as loucuras do personagem. — o grisalho mencionou, e Itachi mordeu o lábio para impedir um sorriso de brotar seus lábios também.

 _Não é apenas em jogo político que ele é o melhor._  — Itachi pensou, ansiando que o tempo passasse rápido e ele pudesse ir logo para a “reunião” com o dito cujo Príncipe Kami.

 

_... Continua ..._

 

* * *

  

[1] NPCs: _non-playable character_ (personagens não-jogaveis). São os personagens que existem, mas não possuem jogador, e por isso o mestre os interpreta. Geralmente são personagens de apoio importante para os plots ou personagens que os jogadores criaram no _background_ de seus personagens (exemplo: senhor de um neófito). 

[2] Só pra vocês terem uma noção, isso daqui é uma planilha de RPG: <http://goo.gl/ZMjDII>

Nós preenchemos as bolinhas conforme usamos os pontos de experiência na troca de poderes. Todas as possibilidades de preenchimento da planilha são descritas no livro de regras.

[3] O livro é facilmente encontrado a venda em sebos e livrarias, mesmo sendo relativamente antigo. Pra quem quiser, tem vários pdfs na internet, com uma busca rápida do Google vocês encontram. Se não acharem e quiserem ler, me peçam que eu ponho no dropbox pra vocês. 

[4] Elysium: é a reunião dos vampiros, e nome da fanfic. Parabenizo os leitores Aniki Lemonwalker, Labelle, Katze, Paulinhachan pelo chute, vocês acertaram (todos mencionaram RPG)! Os Elysium são momentos mais “políticos” dos jogos de vampiro, onde os personagens se encontram simplesmente pra bater papo, pedir favores, trocar influencias ou disseminar conflitos. Como a intenção desses encontros é social, é proibido levar armas para eles ou utilizar poderes; mas como vocês viram na fanfic, eles não estão nem aí pras regras, é pra “inglês ver”, pois usam e abusam dos poderes mentais e sociais — mas os físicos não, já que assim a quebra de regra seria descarada. 

Nos live actions geralmente a grande reunião de jogadores é em momento do Elysium. Depois disso, eventuais mesas de RPG acontecem para ações mais especificas de combate (e aí ninguém vai fantasiado, e nós jogamos sentados, RPG de mesa), em ações mais simples o jogo é feito por e-mail. Mas o Elysium é o auge do live action, pois é a única coisa que podemos, verdadeiramente, interpretar.

Aos curiosos: sim, eu sou jogadora de RPG e já joguei muito live action na vida.

[5] Príncipe Kami: Para ficar mais fácil identificar os personagens, eu coloquei todos com nomes de jutsus dos meninos na série original, mas aqui são nome dos personagens. Acho que todos foram facilmente identificados, mas talvez não tanto o Shisui. Então:

Kotoamatsukami: É o nome do genjutsu supremo do Shisui, e como é muito grande, eu simplifiquei pra “Kami” (e porque o personagem é egocêntrico o suficiente pra se chamar de “Deus”).

[6] Tíbia é um jogo de computador muito tosco que fez um sucesso tremendo há um tempão atrás.

[7] Esse colar do Shisui é uma simbologia que eu não vou ter como explicar na fanfic porque o plot não vai permitir, mas vou explicar em nota: as balas de prata significam que o personagem do Shisui é caçador de Lobisomem. Os Lobisomens também são um RPG no mesmo universo contemporâneo do que utilizei pra fic, e pode ser jogado em conjunto com o de Vampiro caso o narrador domine os sistemas. O nome do livro que faz “parzinho” com esse jogo é “Lobisomem: O Apocalipse”. Uma curiosidade, eu sou mestre de “O Apocalipse”, por isso eu tive que por algum pequeno detalhe sobre o meu jogo favorito aí nessa fanfic hahaha.

[8] No jogo “A máscara”, a superstição que existe entre os vampiros é de que Caim, ao matar Abel, sofreu a maldição de Lilith e se tornou o primeiro vampiro. Sim, a história do jogo se ramifica da história bíblica do Velho Testamento. Todas as pessoas que um vampiro transforma se tornam seus descendentes (é comum utilizar o termo “cria” para o vampiro criado e “senhor” para o criador) e, por isso, apesar de os vampiros não terem filhos como os humanos, as crias são consideradas membros do clã, parte da família (o que não quer dizer que essas famílias sejam unidas ou queiram o bem de seus membros). Sendo assim, se um membro de um clã transforma (ou no termo do jogo “abraça”) um humano em vampiro, esse novo vampiro terá uma propensão maior a adquirir poderes inerentes do seu clã, e passa a se identificar como um membro desse clã (claro, há exceções como os Caitiff, mas não vamos entrar tão longe nessa fanfic). Por conta dessa “árvore genealógica” cujo pai de todos é Caim, alguns vampiros se auto intitulam “cainitas”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Bom gente, é isso! Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, espero que tenham gostando! A fanfic acaba no próximo capítulo, mas eu vou demorar um pouco pra atualizar, porque os leitores de Haunted já esperaram demais e eu pretendo recompensá-los com atualizações seqüenciais, conforme aconteceu aqui.  
> Para aqueles que já conhecem o sistema do “Vampiro: A Máscara”, eu simplifiquei algumas coisas no sistema de uso de disciplinas pra ficar mais compreensível pros leitores leigos, então não se ofendam com isso. Tive que adaptar algumas coisas porque vocês sabem que os jogos da Devir não é um dos mais simples no mercado rpgista.  
> E, apesar dos babies estarem num lugar cheio de gente, não se preocupem: eu não menti na sinopse, vai ter lemon sim. O próximo capítulo vai ser a vingança do Itachi. Aguardem!  
> Estou esperando os comentários, criticas e opiniões! Um beijão a todos!
> 
> AVISO IMPORTANTE!  
> Para facilitar os leitores, eu criei uma tag no tumblr só para informação a respeito de atualização das minhas fanfics; um endereço que só vou usar pra postar informações, mais nada! Assim, as informações que antes eu postava na pagina não ficarão “perdidas” entre as imagens que eu posto, o que também não significa dizer que pararei de postar lá.  
> Eu vou fazer o seguinte: toda vez que eu escrever algo na pagina relativo às minhas fanfics, eu vou postar nessa tag a mesma informação, para ficar mais fácil para vocês acompanharem.  
> http://uchihalicius.tumblr.com/tagged/atualizacaofics  
> Coloquem no favorito do navegador de vocês, abram uma vez por semana pra saber informações sobre atualizações. =) Quem quiser, siga o tumblr todo \o/ (mas quem seguir vai receber tudo que eu posto, não só o que postei na tag).


	3. Alligare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá leitores!  
> Chegamos ao capítulo final de Elysium! Yay! Em pensar que era só pra ser uma fanfic de Halloween, e que eu fiz essa fanfic por causa do boato do aniversário do Shisui hahaha! No fim, o aniversário nem era no dia 31 de Outubro, mas é no começo do mês (19/10), então está valendo. A intenção foi boa, e eu quase acertei! =P  
> De qualquer forma, espero que gostem do capítulo final da fanfic! Está grandão, eu pensei em deixar o lemon pra um capítulo final, mas eu sei que muita gente queria justamente o lemon, então eu deixei tudo nesse capítulo. E depois não reclamem de tamanho, hein! xD  
> Um beijão, me digam suas opiniões ao final da leitura!  
> Sejam bonzinhos, capítulo sem revisão.  
> Divirtam-se!

**ELYSIUM**

****

**_Alligare_ **

Kage Mane, personagem de Shikamaru, era tão genial quanto o seu jogador (apesar de ser bem mais motivado e animado, ao contrário de Shikamaru). Com uma lábia impecável e politicagem nas alturas, ele conseguiu cargo duplo dentro da Camarilla: era Senescal e Primogênito do clã Tremere; o cargo de Senescal era eleito pelo príncipe, enquanto o de Primogênito era eleito pelos membros do clã (mas precisava da aprovação do príncipe em última palavra — por que quem foi que disse que a Camarilla era uma espécie de democracia?).

Como um personagem influente, Kage Mane tentava, de todas as formas, conseguir ludibriar o príncipe para que ele fizesse algumas “coisas” que eram de interesse do clã, a fim de aumentar (ainda mais) o poder que os Tremere possuíam. E Kami, expressando uma cara de desdém evidente, ouvia a conversinha de Kage Mane com os braços cruzados e o pé batendo de encontro ao chão.

Kakashi assistia a cena com as planilhas de todos os personagens presentes na casinha em mãos, até daqueles que só acompanhavam a reunião de clã e nada falavam — nunca se sabe quando algum dos jogadores vai tentar rolar testes de intimidação, lábia, e disciplinas mentais.

 **— Príncipe Kami, pela sua segurança, peço que reconsidere nossa oferta.**  — Shikamaru, interpretando Kage Mane, falava pela vigésima quarta vez, se reverenciando o tronco e torcendo para conseguir convencer o líder esta vez.

 **— Vocês estão extremamente ousados nesses pedidos infundados e inaceitáveis.**  — Shisui respondeu, interpretando corretamente o seu personagem, ajeitando-se na cadeira onde sentava, inclinando-se para perto do Senescal com um ar desafiador —  **De boa vontade, jamais conseguirão algo assim de mim.**

Na teoria, Kage Mane tecnicamente era o seu braço direito na Camarilla, pois tinha o título de Senescal. Na prática, o cargo lhe foi dado para ele aquietar um pouco e não roubar o título de Príncipe de Kami, pois Shisui sabia muito bem que Shikamaru poderia fazer isso facilmente com o personagem que tinha. Se não o fez, talvez fosse porque ele achava “problemático demais” interpretar o mais alto cargo do jogo, pois certamente o personagem dele teria potencial para isso e pretensão para tanto.

Sendo assim, confiança entre eles era algo que não existia; mas existia a força dos cargos e o jogo de interesses, e por isso ainda podiam e queriam fazer algumas parcerias.

**— É só uma gota de sangue, que mal fará isso ao senhor?**

Shisui riu, retirando um vidrinho vazio que e encontrava no canto da mesa e uma faca sem fio que estava na gaveta. Por um momento os personagens acharam que o jogador iria simular um corte em seu braço e fingir que pingou algumas gotas no vidro; mas logo que os objetos foram empurrados em direção a Shikamaru, eles entenderam o que Shisui fazia.

 **— Não sei, vocês me respondam: que mal isso fará?**  — ele disse, inclinando-se para trás e cruzando as pernas acima da mesa, exibindo ares despreocupados —  **Me deem cada um uma gota também, certamente essa será uma troca justa, não acham?**

Todos ficaram quietos, inclusive o personagem de Shikamaru, que deu um passo para trás, decidindo não insistir mais no assunto por hora.

Tremeres faziam magias impressionantes com uma gota de sangue de um vampiro, e tanto Shisui quanto seu personagem sabiam disso. Kami não detinha o conhecimento para fazer isso, mas ninguém sabia ao certo os poderes que Kami tinha na planilha, então não havia como eles deduzirem que se entregassem sem sangue para o príncipe nada aconteceria com eles. Todos os jogadores de Tremere eram mais novos que o Príncipe e entraram no jogo pelo menos um ano depois de Shisui, então não sabiam se algum Temere do passado fez a burrice de ensinar Taumaturgia para ele.

 

_***_

**_Disciplina Taumaturgia:_ **

_A Disciplina Taumaturgia compreende a magia do sangue e outras artes da feitiçaria. A Taumaturgia é uma posse única dos Tremere e um de seus segredos mais invejosamente guardados. Rumores entre os Membros falam até mesmo sobre conspirações místicas dos Tremere que caçam os taumaturgos que não são membros do clã dos Feiticeiros._

_O Clã Tremere criou esta disciplina ao combinar a feitiçaria humana com o poder de sangue vampírico. Apesar de sua existência não ser amplamente conhecida pelos magos e feiticeiros mortais, ela e vista como uma aberração desonrosa da verdadeira feitiçaria por aqueles que estão familiarizados com ela._

_A Taumaturgia é uma Disciplina versátil e poderosa. Sua prática é dividida em duas partes: linhas e rituais. As linhas da Taumaturgia são aplicações do conhecimento dos vampiros desta magia de sangue, permitindo que eles criem efeitos de acordo com seus desejos. Os rituais são por natureza mais formulados, muito similares aos antigos "encantamentos" mágicos de noites passadas. Devido a muitas linhas e rituais diferentes estarem disponíveis aos enigmáticos Tremere, nunca se sabe o que esperar quando confrontado com um praticante desta Disciplina._

_***_

 

Satisfeito com a reação dos personagens, Kami sorriu, deixando uma risadinha singela escapar de seus lábios.

 _RPG é um bom ensinamento pra vida. —_ Shisui concluiu _— E, como na vida, não é necessário ser um sábio e deter muito conhecimento para ter poder; basta aparentar isso._

 **— Poupe-me de sua lábia de quinta categoria.** — Shisui concluiu, ouvindo um dos membros mais jovens do clã Tremere engolirem em seco, com medo do que o Príncipe viria a fazer em seguida —  **As vezes me pergunto porque tenho que lidar com esses absurdos vindos de seu clã. De qualquer forma, creio que podemos consertar essa insensatez com um pouco de parceira: a respeito dos novatos, principalmente o Toreador, há algo que possam fazer?**

 **— Identificar o que exatamente?**  — Shikamaru questionou, parecendo interessado. Fazer favores para o príncipe sempre resultavam em bons pagamentos, mesmo que depois de uma breve acusação e desafio.

**— Considero-os suspeitos, quero controle total sobre eles. O que bebem, onde vivem, a quem servem. Quero saber toda a rotina deles, todos os lugares onde já pisaram, todos os seus pensamentos, se possível.**

**— Ora... Não acha isso um pouco... Desnecessário? Quero dizer, são dois forasteiros de clãs diferentes, nem parecem se conhecer, não devem ser uma ameaça para um líder tão aclamado como você, majestade.**

**— Se não estão interessados em ajudar, o clã Giovanni sempre pode-...**

 

_***_

**_Clã Giovanni_ **

**_Casa dos Necromantes_ **

_Os Giovanni são respeitosos, gentis e bem-educados. Podres de ricos, o Clã Giovanni rastreia suas raízes até antes do Renascimento, em uma família de príncipes mercantes. O clã ainda mantém sua casa original em Veneza, em uma loggia milenar pouco afastada do coração da cidade. Nenhum outro clã exibe tanta humildade e decoro como fazem os Giovanni; e nenhum outro clã esconde seus blasfemos segredos tão bem._

_Os Giovanni formam um clã de financistas e necromantes. Negociar almas tem feito esse clã acumular uma desproporcional quantidade de poder, enquanto negociar no mundo financeiro os torna cada vez mais ricos. Outros Membros são avessos a confiar nos mercenários Giovanni, que parecem usar a influência que possuem para um fim desconhecido._

_Parte da insalubre reputação do clã Giovanni emana do fato de serem um clã restritivo, que recruta quase todos os seus Membros entre sua incestuosa família mortal — apenas um humano com o sangue da família Giovanni e suas linhagens se transformam em um vampiro do clã, sendo que é comum os humanos dessa família saberem da existência dos vampiros e brigarem por essa “honra”. Além disso, outra coisa que prejudica a reputação do clã é o boato de que seus Membros usurparam seu status de mortos-vivos do vampiro que originalmente os transformou. Após tornar-se vampiro, o líder do clã Giovanni destruiu seu senhor e sua linhagem anterior, recriando o clã à sua imagem e semelhança._

_Padrão de Disciplinas: Dominação, Potência, Necromancia._

_***_

 

Kage Mane se pôs de pé, interrompendo o Príncipe com seu gesto brusco e se arrependendo deste feito no mesmo instante, reverenciando para diminuir a intensidade de seu desrespeito.

**— Não disse isso. Temos nossos métodos para descobrir tais informações. Podemos nos aproximar dele durante essa noite antes de sua reunião com ele, e certamente traremos boas informações a respeito na noite que vem.**

Três membros da família Giovanni, sendo dois vampiros e um humano bastante influente, chegaram àquela região no começo do ano e logo conseguiram bastante espaço no submundo. Foram aceitos de braços abertos perante à Camarilla, e até mesmo o humano aparecia nos Elysiums de tempos em tempos, o que todos os vampiros achavam uma afronta sem tamanho. Kami negociava em privado com eles e seus segredos eram guardados a sete chaves. O clã Ventrue e Tremere, que anteriormente ofereciam influencia e misticismo para Kami na medida certa, estavam enciumados e irritados com essa perda de influência na Camarilla. As escondidas, eles buscavam eliminar os Giovanni da região; mas ainda não era hora para agir.

Kami não sabia dessa revolta interna dentro da Camarilla, mas desconfiava e incentivava silenciosamente tais conflitos. Enquanto os clãs brigavam entre si, menos tempo teriam para brigar com o Príncipe. Era conveniente colocar cada vez mais lenha nessa fogueira, então sempre que podia esse personagem incentivava o velado (mas existente) conflito entre os clãs.

 **— E a veracidade destas informações?** — Shisui perguntou, com ares pensativos extremamente irônicos —  **Sabe como é, os Giovanni sempre me dão uma garantia enorme de que...**

 **— O senhor mesmo poderá verificar a veracidade delas com os poderes que possui, alteza. Sabe que para nosso ilustre príncipe nossa mente sempre será um livro aberto.** — Kage Mane respondeu, rangendo os dentes.

Shisui ficou satisfeito com a resposta, pois ela significava que ele poderia usar a disciplina Auspícios para verificar a veracidade daquelas informações na mente dos Tremeres que investigariam o personagem de Sasuke e Itachi, o que seria bastante interessante. Ele descobriria sobre os vampiros novatos e um pouco obre o clã Tremere; e isso era uma jogada de mestre.

Kakashi anotava sem parar na planilha de Kami e todos sabiam que se tratava de pontos de experiência: Shisui jogava muito bem na articulação política e raramente precisava recorrer a disciplinas para conseguir o que queria, e isso era muito bem visto em um jogo de RPG como aquele. Não era atoa que ele era o melhor jogador da região, e merecia pontos por isso.

 **— Naturalmente que sim.** — Ele respondeu, aparentando extrema satisfação —  **Fico feliz em ajudá-los.**

**— E nós ficamos felizes em servi-lo, mas como bem sabe, o mundo não gira em torno de felicidade...**

**— Não, não mesmo. Vamos ver aqui.** — Shisui agarrou um mapa grande da cidade que carregava para cima e para baixo nos jogos de RPG e que, no momento, havia guardado na gaveta: era um mapa real, mas eles usavam para dividir territórios do jogo, e já estava bem rabiscado —  **Regiões novas é algo que está de bom tamanho, não acham?**

Os Tremere acenaram positivamente, alguns abriram um sorriso de satisfação.

 _É como um escambo._ — Shisui pensou, pegando uma caneta da gaveta para rabiscar mais uma vez o mapa —  _Dou uma coisinha insignificante para eles como terras inúteis e ganho em troca informações valiosíssimas. RPG realmente se assemelha à vida real, e da pior parte possível dela._

 **— Proponho a entrega da região dos Toreadores aos senhores, se assim desejarem.**  — ele concluiu, circulando uma área equivalente a um bairro —  **Guardarei apenas algumas quadras dessa região, pois se algum reaparecer tenho que ter algo a devolver para eles.**

Era um pagamento grande e, por isso, múrmuros de satisfação encheram o ambiente.

 **— Ainda acredita que eles voltarão?**  — um dos Tremeres perguntou.

**— Não sei ao certo, sabe muito bem como Toreadores são excêntricos. Às vezes encontraram alguma escultura bonita no caminho e ficarão algumas semanas babando e contemplando a arte suprema antes de darem as caras por aqui [1]. Mas afirmo algo: não farão falta.**

Não era segredo algum que Kami e o Primogênito Toreador tiveram um embate acirrado. No presente momento, o clã Toreador tentava reerguer sua honra e confiança com o príncipe, e por isso foram mandados em uma missão de redenção: deveriam caçar um membro do Sabá e trazê-lo em torpor para o Príncipe [2].

 **— Sabia que a intensão era mandá-los em uma missão suicida.**  — um dos Tremere comentou baixinho para o outro, mas Kami ouviu a fofoquinha.

 **— Jamais diria algo assim!**  — ele rosnou, irritado com a insubordinação; o jogador, bastante inexperiente, tremeu na base —  **Mas há de convir que as últimas afrontas do primogênito Toreador foram um tanto quanto interessantes. Sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer com alguém depois de dizer absurdos como aqueles!**

 **— Não crê numa mudança de lado?** — Shikamaru interferiu, interpretando uma proteção do membro novato do clã ao tentar mudar o foco de Shisui na conversa —  **Quero dizer, o clã estava mal visto na Camarilla, podem ter tentado se juntar ao Sabá.**

**— Sabá não aceita desertores tão facilmente, e os Toreadores em questão não são fortes o suficiente para passarem por todos os testes de lealdade que essa seita corrompida iria impor. Nem duvido que talvez tenham tentado fazer isso, mas devem ter encontrado a Morte Final no processo.**

Isso era verdade; Shisui sabia que poucos personagens do jogo deles seriam fortes o suficiente para sobreviver a isso, e nem mesmo o personagem dele seria capaz de sobreviver a esses testes.

 **— Acredita que a chegada do novato Toreador se dê por conta disso?** — Kage Mane se referia ao personagem de Itachi, e Shisui vira que agora ele compreendera melhor sua atitude com relação aos novatos. Decerto acreditava até então que ele estava fazendo “onff”, o que não era de todo errado, mas não era sua única motivação.

Às vezes vinha a calhar ter um personagem tão desconfiado como Kami.

 **— Acredito que sim. Ele possivelmente tinha ligações com algum dos membros e ficou sabendo de sua morte; veio me informar, na melhor das intenções, pobrezinho.**  — ele respondeu ironicamente, ganhando algumas risadinhas dos outros presentes —  **Mas eu serei um bom líder, e ouvirei a suplica pela vida de sua prole. Tsukuyomi sairá de nossa reunião satisfeito e feliz.**

**— E pretende dar a ele o mesmo fim que seus antepassados?**

**— Não necessariamente. Será bom reerguer o clã Toreador com um estigma novo, apagar o passado, sem gerar rancor. Para ser sincero, é por isso que eu não dei uma boa punição para a insubordinação dele hoje mais cedo; pelo menos não _ainda_.**

Todos os Tremeres pareceram felizes com o acordo e trocaram palavras finais com Kami antes de se despedirem. Quando o grupo Tremere saiu dos aposentos do Príncipe, Kakashi fez o gesto de “off” para Shisui, atraindo sua atenção:

— Vocês não estavam sozinhos. — ele declarou; o sangue de Shisui pareceu gelar totalmente.

— Como assim!? — o Uchiha indagou, também em “off” — Kami tem sentidos aguçados na planilha!

— Isso ele não iria perceber, sinto muito. — Kakashi murmurou, deixando Itachi sair de trás de uma das cortinas do ambiente e se revelar para Shisui, que soltou um ruído de surpresa realmente vergonhoso, arrancando uma risadinha debochada do namorado — Deixei ele se camuflar em nome do “on”, não queria que você e os Tremeres fizessem “onff”.

Quando um vampiro usa algum tipo de poder que o torna imperceptível para demais os vampiros, o jogador costuma se aproximar dos grupinhos de conversa com um gesto de “invisível”: ele faz um sinal positivo com a mão direita, descansando-a sobre a palma da mão esquerda. Esse gesto é feito principalmente quando alguns vampiros se transformam em animais para espionar a conversa sem serem percebidos, ou quando utilizaram auspícios nível um, ou até mesmo quando mandam outros seres ouvirem as conversas por eles, como Giovanni e suas parcerias com fantasmas. Itachi poderia ter assistido a cena utilizando-se desse método seja lá o que ele usou para ficar imperceptível, mas Kakashi sabia que o “onff”: acontece nessas ocasiões (apesar do personagem não saber que está sendo vigiado, o jogador sabe e abusa do onff nessas circunstâncias) e permitiu uma manobra diferente para Itachi.

Shisui suspirou, irritado com a situação, reconhecendo que havia dado informações importantes para o outro, sem querer. Kami não havia percebido ainda a presença dele, então ele precisava continuar a interpretação de acordo: Desfez o gesto de “off”, adotando a postura de “on” e caminhando em direção à porta.

Foi aí que Kakashi colocou-se entre ele e a saída. Curioso pelo impedimento, o Uchiha adotou a posição de “off” mais uma vez, cruzando o braço direito sobre o peito, unindo a mão ao seu ombro esquerdo.

— Eu estou querendo sair pra continuar as ações que tenho que fazer lá fora e chamar os novatos pra reuniões. — disse para Kakashi, recebendo um gesto negativo em reposta. .

— Quando você está quase saindo, percebe que algo não está normal no ambiente. Você tem a impressão de que as velas do quarto diminuíram sua intensidade da luz, e isso deixa o seu personagem desconfiado. Vai fazer algum teste?

— Auspícios e percepção. — Shisui respondeu, tirando a sorte no Jankenpon contra Kakashi.

Shisui ganhou.

— Bom... Você percebe que há um vampiro presente.

— Apenas um, certo?

— Apenas um, mas você não encontra a localização dele.

Shisui fez uma expressão entediada, deixando claro que Kakashi acabara de dizer o óbvio e que ele esperava alguma resposta mais evidente.

— Siga a minha narração, e sem chiar. — o grisalho rebateu, achando graça em tirar sarro de Shisui daquele jeito. Ser o narrador tinha suas vantagens, afinal de contas.

Itachi trocou um olhar divertido com Kakashi, e isso deixou Shisui enciumado e com vontade de terminar aquela ação o quanto antes.

— De qualquer forma, você sabe meu nível de conhecimentos da planilha, não há alguma dica para que eu possa saber que disciplina é utilizada?

— Não. Seu personagem nunca viu algo assim na vida.

Isso estava preocupando Shisui: Kami não era um personagem novato e inexperiente, ele conhecia muitas coisas sobre cada clã da Camarilla e facilmente identificava os poderes utilizados. Príncipe Kami era paranóico e estudava tudo que podia sobre esses poderes, mesmo que não os aprendesse de fato saberia identificá-los e supor com que clã estaria lidando.

— Tem certeza, Kakashi? — insistiu, sua voz soando infantil e o irritando consideravelmente.

— Absoluta, te acompanho desde a criação da planilha, Kami nunca cruzou com isso; nem em combates, muito menos em estudos.

O Uchiha mais velho encarou Kakashi em silêncio por longos cinco segundos, sem receber maiores explicações em resposta. Trocou olhares com Itachi também, recebendo nada mais do que um sorriso sapeca em retorno e ficando ainda mais irritado com isso.

— Desaparecimento do Olho da Mente. — Shisui murmurou, colocando o punho da mão direita sobre a palma da esquerda e voltando para Itachi, pretendendo tirar a sorte contra ele.

E, mais uma vez naquela noite, Shisui ganhou.

 

_***_

**_Disciplina Ofuscação, nível 4:_ **

**_Desaparecimento do Olho da Mente_ **

_Esta potente expressão de Ofuscação permite que o vampiro desapareça à vista de todos. Tão profundo é este desaparecimento que o imortal pode sumir mesmo que esteja diretamente na frente de alguém._

_Enquanto que o desaparecimento em si é sutil, seu impacto sobre os que veem não é. A maioria dos mortais entra em pânico e consequentemente foge. Indivíduos de vontade especialmente fraca perdem toda a lembrança do Membro. Embora os vampiros não sejam tão facilmente abalados, podem ficar momentaneamente surpresos por um desaparecimento repentino._

_***_

 

 _Será que o personagem do Itachi também está ofuscado?_  — Foi a primeira coisa que Shisui imaginou, concluindo quão estranho seria um Toreador ter a disciplina ofuscação. —  _Provavelmente não, deve ser outra disciplina._

— Tsukuyomi perde Kami de vista. Alguma ação, Itachi?

— Mantenho a de antes.

— Certo, eu faço outra então: Sentidos aguçados com concentração direcionada. — Shisui murmurou, ativando todos os sentidos de seu personagem instantaneamente, sem a necessidade de rolar teste de sorte para tanto — Algum som, suspiro, ranger do piso que indique onde o personagem de Itachi está?

— Não. — Kakashi murmurou — Nada de anormal no ambiente. Todavia...

Kakashi fitou Itachi por alguns instantes, como se pedisse permissão para continuar algum combinado da ação. O Uchiha mais novo deu seu aval com um movimentar positivo de cabeça.

— Você vê que estranhas sombras estão se movendo pelo chão, mesmo sem a movimentação da luz. — Kakashi narrou, divertindo-se em ver a cor de Shisui desaparecer de seu rosto como num passe de mágica; ele já havia percebido o que estava acontecendo ali — Você percebe que isso é estranho e se sente amedrontado, principalmente quando uma sombra dessas para exatamente abaixo de seus pés, e agora sobe por suas pernas, lentamente.

— Não acredito. — Shisui murmurou fracamente, fitando Itachi com o olhar arregalado.

_Eu estou perdido!_

— Sem “onff”. — Itachi respondeu, abrindo um sorriso sacana de canto de boca.

— É Shisui, Você até pode saber o que é isso, mas príncipe Kami não sabe. — Kakashi complementou, esticando a mão para pegar a planilha — Vamos ver como você vai sair dessa, sim? Teste de coragem, e desta vez testaremos três vezes.

Levemente tremulo e realmente temendo pelo seu personagem, Shisui entregou a planilha para o narrador, que suspirou fundo e aguardou o resultado da sorte. E, desta vez, ele perdeu duas e ganhou uma — foi uma perda considerável, mas como ele ganhou uma vez seu personagem não se rendeu ao desespero totalmente.

Shisui suspirou, aliviado. Se ele perdesse em todas as três tentativas, Kakashi comandaria seu personagem em um estado catatônico de pânico, e possivelmente Itachi o mataria nessas condições.

— Você não está em pânico, só que está bastante amedrontado. — Kakashi narrou, um pouco compadecido pela situação de Shisui, que estava bastante preocupado com seu personagem — A sombra está subindo e já alcançou sua cintura, correr é inútil e você sente isso.

Kakashi entendia o que se passava na cabeça do seu melhor jogador. Perder um personagem, ainda mais seu primeiro personagem, pode ser bastante triste; principalmente se você jogou  _anos_  com ele. [3]

Shisui engoliu em seco e, pela primeira vez desde que começou a jogar o live action, sentiu o desespero pela pretensão de perder um personagem. Porque se Tsukuyomi tinha Tenebrosidade, ele realmente estava perdido.

Maldito Itachi, havia escondido o jogo direitinho: Kami não teria chances contra um membro do Clã Lasombra, e Itachi  _sabia_  disso! Ele literalmente decidiu entrar no RPG pra ferrar com tudo!

 

_***_

**_Clã Lasombra_ **

**_Casa dos Guardiões_ **

_Assim como o clã Ventrue se considera o líder da Camarilla, o clã Lasombra se considera o líder do Sabá — e não apenas se consideram, como realmente o são._

_São graciosos, pretensiosos e poderosos, temidos — lideres poderosos que impõe sua força dentro e fora da seita. Não tentam, de forma alguma, manterem as qualidades humanas e acabam abraçando o caminho da escuridão sem dores de consciência; moral e bons costumes não são valores relevantes para esse Clã que um dia foram os principais difusores da Igreja Católica — sendo que hoje a grande maioria lhe deu as costas._

_No entanto, nunca compre um Lasombra como um ateu. Eles acreditam em Deus, sim, seja para abraçar aos distorcidos propósitos que consideram terem sido criados por Ele, seja para odiá-Lo eternamente. Independente de eles se verem como instrumentos de Deus ou como párias de Sua criação, os Lasombra acreditam que eles têm um dever (tanto para a Seita, Clã, bando, ou para si mesmos), e a obrigação com suas responsabilidades dá a eles um senso perverso de propósito._

_Os Lasombra são bem conhecidos por sua Disciplina Tenebrosidade, maneira pela qual eles invocam a tangível escuridão "viva", manipulando-a conforme seus caprichos. A doutrina do clã sustenta que esta "escuridão" é na verdade o material do qual a alma do vampiro é feita, que foi ao mesmo tempo fortalecida e corrompida desde sua transformação. Através da Maldição de Caim, alguns Lasombra acreditam que Deus os abandonou e que, portanto, é dever deles construir uma nova ordem na Terra, através do Sabá._

_Os Lasombra mais racionais zombam desta superstição, mas até mesmo eles tendem a acreditar que, como vampiros, eles representam uma nova e mais avançada raça inteligente, que ignora as petulantes noções de ética humanas. Deixe que os covardes do clã Ventrue queimem com o fogo solar do martírio; os Lasombra estão felizes com o que são: a materialização das trevas._

_Padrão de Disciplinas: Tenebrosidade, Dominação, Potência._

_***_

 

— Desfaço o Corpo de Sombras — Itachi falou para Kakashi, preparando-se para interpretar fisicamente o personagem depois da narração do mestre sobre a transformação.

 

_***_

**_Disciplina Tenebrosidade, nível 5:_ **

**_Corpo de Sombras_ **

_Neste nível, a maestria das trevas do Lasombra é tão extensa que ele pode fisicamente fundir-se à ela. Após a ativação deste poder, o vampiro torna-se um sombrio ameboide retalho de sombra. Vampiros nesta forma são praticamente invulneráveis e podem deslizar através de rachaduras e fendas. Além disso, o vampiro-sombra ganha a habilidade de ver na escuridão natural._

_Mortais (e outros vampiros não acostumados a estas demonstrações) que testemunhem o vampiro se transformar em sombra profanam precisam fazer teste de coragem a fim de evitar o terror debilitante._

_***_

 

— Shisui, as sombras do personagem de Itachi o encontraram, mesmo ofuscado, então seu poder de ofuscação foi anulado. Você vê as sombras que envolviam seu corpo saírem de cima dele e se materializarem em forma de um corpo humanoide, o corpo de Tsukuyomi, nítido perante os seus olhos. Kami é inteligente o suficiente para perceber que pode não conhecer essa disciplina, mas que se a desconhece com toda certeza não é de um membro padrão da Camarilla. — o grisalho narrava, sendo assistido pelos dois Uchihas com bastante atenção — Isso faz sua desconfiança com relação a Tsukyonomi ficar ainda mais forte, até porque ficou óbvio para o seu personagem que ele estava há bastante tempo naquele lugar em forma de sombras, ouvindo sua conversa com os Tremeres sem que fosse percebido por qualquer um de vocês, inclusive Kage Mane, que é especialista em perceber possíveis espionagens. Em outras palavras, seu personagem quer ele morto, e quer diablerizá-lo para conseguir esse poder para si.

— Nem precisava me dizer isso, Kakashi. — Shisui respondeu, adotando a posição de “on” em seguida e recomeçando a interpretação: aparentou medo em sua expressão facial, mas ainda sim o orgulho do seu personagem era grande, e por isso ele tentou ao máximo manter a dignidade nessa cena —  **Agora é de praxe um invasor entrar pela porta da frente e se anunciar desse jeito?**

Itachi, interpretando a prepotência de outrora (que agora fazia bem mais sentido; Toreadores não costumam ser tão prepotentes, mas um Lasombra sempre o é), gargalhou em divertimento sombrio, de um jeito que Shisui nunca o vira rir. Itachi parecia realmente perigoso, e se ele não soubesse que isso não passava de uma interpretação, ele já estaria longe dali à tempos.

 **— Estou tentando ver que graça existe nessas regras idiotas da Camarilla, mas meu tédio abateu mais rápido do que eu imaginei.**  — Tsukuyomi respondeu, cruzando os braços e mantendo o olhar perigoso e divertido fixo no rosto de seu rival —  **Não sabe a chatice que foi receber o conhecimento dos seus amiguinhos do Clã Toreador, mas pelo menos isso me ajudou a brincar um pouquinho com vocês.**

Desde que Shisui percebeu que Tsukyonomi havia mentido o clã, ele imaginou que os membros do Clã Toreador que Kami enviara ao Sabá acabaram diablerizados por Tsukuyomi. Ao realizar a diablerie, o personagem roubou os segredos e poderes de todos os Toreadores daquela região da Camarilla. Agora, com tal afirmação, ele tinha certeza disso: e nem precisava utilizar Auspicius para verificar essa atrocidade. Isso explicava a maestria do uso da Majestade mais cedo naquela noite, pois um dos efeitos colaterais da diablerie era o recebimento temporário dos poderes dos personagens que foram diablerizados.

E isso era absurdamente assustador para Shisui, pois ele nunca imaginou que Itachi fosse pensar em algo assim logo no primeiro jogo de RPG da sua vida. Brincar com diablerie era complicado e ele mesmo, um jogador experiente, nunca tinha se arriscado isso.

 

_***_

**_Diablerie:_ **

_Entre a sociedade da Camarilla, a diablerie é considerada como o pior dos crimes; aqueles que a praticam estão sujeitos às punições mais severas que se pode imaginar, ela é tão abominável e temida entre os vampiros quanto o canibalismo entre os mortais. Os vampiros do Sabá têm a fama de entregarem-se despreocupadamente à prática da diablerie, motivo pelo qual os anciões os detestam ainda mais._

_Em termos simples, a diablerie é o ato de se alimentar de um vampiro do mesmo modo que um vampiro se alimenta de um mortal. Ao fazê-lo, o assassino não apenas consome o sangue da vítima, como também suga o poder da vítima para si. Um vampiro que pretende cometer diablerie deve sugar todo o sangue de sua vítima vampírica. Depois, ele deve continuar sugando, pois a própria alma é arrancada do corpo da vítima e incorporada ao diablerista._

_A sensação é semelhante a um orgasmo, só que muito mais intenso; e é tão poderosa que alguns vampiros são viciados nela. Todos os outros temem esses vampiros, conhecidos como "degenerados" ou "devassos", pois seu vício pelos prazeres da Diablerie os torna uma ameaça para todos. Mesmo os vampiros que são fracos demais para proporcionar qualquer acréscimo de poder são devorados pelo simples prazer do ato._

_Ao roubar a vida de um vampiro mais próximo a Caim, o "ladrão" enriquece permanentemente a sua seu próprio sangue. Dessa maneira, o mais jovem dos vampiros é capaz de ganhar o poder dos anciões, desde que ele tenha a força e a audácia para arrancá-lo deles. O diablerista rouba, literalmente, o poder e a potência do próprio sangue da vítima e, com isso, reduz a sua própria geração em um, permanentemente, o que o conduz para mais perto dos poderes míticos de Caim. Além disso, beber sangue de vampiros mais antigos pode induzir a um aumento temporário nos níveis das Disciplinas do diablerista (em um, dois ou mais pontos), já que o sangue mais potente aumenta as artes místicas do predador._

_Por ser um crime, se um diablerista for pego pela Camarilla será punido com a Morte Final. As evidencias de seu crime ficam impressas em sua aura e algumas disciplinas podem captar essas evidências, entregando o diablerista e seu ato hediondo. No entanto, há formas de contornar isso, porém são de difícil aprendizado mesmo entre os vampiros mais antigos e sábios. Não é normal sair por aí perguntando como esconder o mais hediondo dos crimes, não é mesmo?_

_***_

 

 **— Diablerista imundo.**  — Shisui rosnou, imitando a expressão feroz de Itachi e comprando a briga em questão: seu personagem não era físico e se Itachi tivesse gastado mais pontos em poderes físicos ele teria sérios problemas; mas ele não iria se acovardar nem no fim da existência de seu personagem. Se fosse pra morrer, que morresse com dignidade —  **Você será punido agora pelos seus crimes.**

 **— Estou morrendo de medo.**  — o outro respondeu despreocupadamente, dando de ombros e parecendo achar muita graça da situação —  **Descobri agora mesmo que foi você quem mandou o “jantar” pra mim, então muito obrigado. O primogênito foi o melhor de todos; perdeu uma chance de você mesmo fazer isso com ele, já que decerto vocês não prezavam um pelo outro.**

 **— Não me compare com um degenerado como você!**  — Shisui gritou, ainda interpretando, e em seguida virou-se para o narrador, deixando claro que falaria como jogador — Ok Kakashi, Kami vai parar de falar e vai tentar de tudo pra matar esse personagem. Algum personagem de fora vai ouvir e intervir?

— Infelizmente não, pois a casa está silenciada por conta dos rituais dos Tremeres. Além disso, há NPCs do Sabá tratando de encobertar essa ação. Itachi rodou tudo isso no último mês, e foi por isso que ele ganhou tantos pontos de experiência. Ele vai te tirar do reinado de melhor jogador Shisui, sinto lhe informar.

Shisui não sabia se ficava orgulhoso pelo namorado ou furioso com ele, mas ainda sim não havia tempo para se preocupar com isso agora. Ele precisava tentar salvar Kami e, consequentemente, o posto alto que conquistou na Camarilla.

Como esperado, os dois personagens usaram de tudo para vencerem um ao outro no jogo. Shisui usou (ou tentou usar) praticamente todas as suas disciplinas contra o personagem do Itachi, mas o seu maldito primo estava com uma sorte impressionante nas jogadas, e o Uchiha mais velho via cada ponto de vida do seu personagem ser riscado por Kakashi, sequencialmente. As vezes ele conseguia dar algum dano em Tsukuyomi, mas Itachi estava com mais sorte do que ele e a cada um dano desferido, dois eram recebidos.

Apesar do RPG ter alguns paralelos com a vida real, a sorte era um fator muito mais determinante no jogo do que na vida. E de sorte Itachi estava lotado, além de ter uma planilha que continha benefícios se usada contra o personagem de Shisui.

Uma hora se passou dentre muitos Jankenpon, testes de coragem, interpretações breves e análises frenéticas de suas próprias planilhas para decidir qual poder usar. Mas o inevitável finalmente aconteceu depois de Kami ser preso por dois “Braços do Abismo”, um poder de Tenebrosidade nível 2 que criava tentáculos emergidos das sombras e aprisionava a vítima. O personagem de Shisui já estava esgotado demais para fugir, sedento pro sangue e com o orgulho extremamente ferido. Era o seu fim. *

— Eu disse que conseguiria um cargo na Camarilla essa noite. — Itachi murmurou para si mesmo, e apesar de não estar interpretando, Shisui achou que ele estava interpretando, e rebateu com a voz fraca:

**— Cargo? Você terá sua cabeça posta à prêmio. Não subestime o poder da Camarilla, eles não vão deixar isso passar impune. Ninguém mata um príncipe e fica por isso mesmo!**

**— E quem aqui falou em matar?**  — Itachi indagou, aproximando-se de Shisui que, para interpretar sua derrota, estava ajoelhado no chão, de cabeça baixa. O mais novo jogador arregaçou a sua manga, mostrando o pulso pálido e convidativo para o personagem Kami —  **Itadakimasu, Príncipe Kami.**

Shisui abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o certo o que dizer para Itachi. Posteriormente virou-se para o grisalho, nem se preocupando em demonstrar o “off” antes de se indignar completamente.

— Kakashi, não! — Shisui retrucou, estapeando o braço de Itachi da sua frente e olhando para o narrador com evidente desespero — Não! Kami se controlaria, ele não vai beber do sangue de Tsukuyomi! Ele...-!

— Ele anseia por sangue, pois já gastou todo que tinha na batalha. Qualquer sangue a ele oferecido nesse momento será solvido com muito bom gosto. — Kakashi respondeu, e Itachi, o vitorioso, estendeu mais uma vez o braço, desafiando Shisui com um sorrisinho cínico — Eu sinto muito...

— Comando:  **Beba.** — Itachi falou em alto e bom som, e Shisui abaixou o olhar para seu pulso, sabendo que agora não teria mais chances.

 

_***_

**_Dominação, nível 1:_ **

**_Comando_ **

_O vampiro trava o olhar com o do alvo e pronuncia um comando de uma palavra que o alvo deve obedecer imediatamente. A ordem deve ser clara e direta: corra, concorde, caia, boceje, pule, ria, renda-se, pare, grite, siga..._

_***_

 

— Eu nem vou rolar a sorte nessa ação. Não é necessário. — Kakashi murmurou, sentindo-se cada vez mais deslocado naquele lugar: ele tinha certeza que nem Itachi, muito menos Shisui, ouviram o que ele acabara de dizer; parecia que um encarava o outro como se não tivesse ninguém mais presente naquele lugar.

E então Shisui interpretou o fim de seu personagem, um fim pior do que a morte. Pela intimidade que tinha com Itachi, o contato físico não seria um problema: ele mordeu o pulso de Itachi, algo que não faria com outro jogador, e não passou despercebido por ele a forma como Kakashi virou o rosto, evidentemente envergonhado pela intimidade da cena.

Claro, era uma simulação, ninguém ali estava machucado. Mas Shisui e Itachi encararam um ao outro durante a cena de uma forma tão intensa que Kakashi já estava envergonhado. Desde o início da luta a situação estava assim: a cada novo golpe eles pareciam jurar vingança com o olhar, e uma vingança do tipo sexual. Kakashi conhecia Shisui há anos e sabia o que ele sentia por Itachi, e ver essas novas emoções em seu olhar o faziam se sentir como um intruso naquela cena.

Alguns segundos depois de intensa troca de olhar, Shisui finalizou a mordida, deixando uma marca avermelhada na pele de Itachi, talvez para descontar o que ele tinha acabado de fazer com seu personagem. Mas então ele amaciou totalmente suas feições, sorrindo de forma apaixonada para o outro, e mal parecia que havia acabado de ser derrotado.

 **— Obrigado pelo sangue, meu amor.**  — ele disse, recebendo uma pegada forte em seu queixo, forçando-o a manter a intensidade da troca de olhar com Itachi.

Haviam concluído o laço de sangue e agora, tecnicamente falando, era Itachi quem controlaria Kami.

 

_***_

**_Laço de Sangue:_ **

_Uma das propriedades mais maravilhosas, e ao mesmo tempo mais terríveis do mundo vampírico é a habilidade de escravizar praticamente qualquer criatura que beba do seu sangue. Cada gole do sangue de um determinado vampiro dá ao outro uma forte ascendência emocional sobre aquele que o tomou. Se uma criatura beber três goles do sangue do mesmo vampiro, ela cai vítima de um estado conhecido como laço de sangue. O vampiro que controla outra criatura por meio de um laço de sangue é o regente daquela vítima, enquanto o ser que está subordinado a ele é chamado de vassalo._

_Em suma, o laço de sangue é uma das ligações emocionais mais fortes que se conhece. A vítima de um laço de sangue é totalmente devotada a seu regente e fará praticamente qualquer coisa por ele. Mesmo os usos mais potentes da Dominação não são capazes de superar os sentimentos do vassalo por seu regente; somente o amor verdadeiro tem uma probabilidade de vencer o laço, mas nem ele representa uma garantia._

_O vassalo está, de certo modo, totalmente ligado ao vampiro, que passa a ser a pessoa mais importante de sua vida; amantes, parentes e até mesmo os filhos perdem toda a importância diante dessa paixão avassaladora. Neste ponto, um regente pode usar sua Disciplina Dominação sobre o vassalo, sem nem mesmo precisar de um contato visual. Basta que ele ouça as palavras de seu regente._

_***_

 

Itachi ainda fitava Shisui com o olhar penetrante, segurando seu queixo, olhando-o de cima para baixo e demonstrando superioridade. E o mais velho, apesar de ter consciência de que acabaria perdendo o seu personagem para sempre ao se tornar vassalo de um Sabá, nem parecia preocupado com isso naquele momento. Tudo que passava pela sua cabeça naquele momento era o quão hipnotizador Itachi estava.

Ele mal conseguia pensar em Tsukuyomi, ele só via Itachi ali. Itachi o derrotara e ele, com essas pequenas tendências masoquistas que possuía, só conseguia sentir orgulho e desejo perante essa perspectiva. Até porque ele sabia que era apenas um jogo, e no dia seguinte ele sofreria pela perda de Kami; mas não agora.

— Você agora é meu. — Itachi murmurou, e o Uchiha mais velho sequer conseguia concluir se o mais novo ainda estava interpretando ou também já tinha misturado tudo em sua mente da mesma forma como acontecera com ele.

— Eu sempre serei seu. — ele respondeu, como Shisui, mas sabendo que a resposta se encaixaria a algo que um personagem falaria depois de um laço de sangue, e que Kakashi provavelmente encararia a situação como uma interpretação.

Itachi, percebendo o duplo sentido da resposta de Shisui, sorriu em vitória, inclinando-se para beijá-lo da forma que desejava desde o início daquela noite — e foi muito difícil manter-se sobre controle por tantas horas.

Essa parte da interpretação não era necessária, eles poderiam evidentemente continuar com o planejado de Itachi e dar a cena como finalizada. Kakashi tentou fazer um barulho com a garganta para chamar a atenção dos jogadores, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar com o seu desconforto, ou sequer notar sua presença. Eles estavam realmente imersos um no outro, e Hatake queria fugir daquela cena o quanto antes para deixá-los a sós.

— Shisui, me dê a planilha de Kami. — Kakashi pediu, erguendo consideravelmente o tom de voz para que não pudessem mais ignorá-lo.

Itachi ouviu o pedido do narrador e pareceu compreendê-lo, pois enfiou a mão no bolso de trás de Shisui, arrancando um ruído de surpresa dele, conjuntamente com a planilha do personagem, jogando-a de qualquer jeito em direção à voz de Kakashi, não interrompendo o beijo em momento algum. A folha de papel caiu aos pés do narrador, que se inclinou para pegá-la.

— Uhn... Itachi... Qual será a ação de possessão que você vai... Uh... Esquece. — Kakashi concluiu, envergonhado e com um tiquinho de inveja branca, guardando a planilha de Shisui no bolso e se virando para deixar os dois namorados sozinhos — Me procurem depois de finalizarem essa... ah... ação.

Kakashi e Shisui sabiam qual era o propósito de Itachi ao forçar o laço de sague em Kami: a possibilidade de usar Dominação em nível máximo contra um vampiro. Depois do laço, Tsukuyomi usaria tal poder e controlaria Kami, se tornando o príncipe da Camarilla e controlando-a como bem entender, mesmo que de forma indireta.

 

_***_

**_Dominação, nível 5:_ **

**_Possessão_ **

_Neste nível de Dominação, a força da psique do vampiro é tal que pode ir além de suplantar a psique de um alvo. Falar não é necessário, mas o vampiro precisa capturar o olhar da vítima. Durante a luta psíquica, o olhar dos competidores fica preso um no outro._

_Uma vez que oprima a mente do alvo, o vampiro move a sua consciência para o corpo da vítima e o controla tão facilmente como se fosse seu próprio corpo. A vítima cai em uma fuga mental enquanto está sob possessão. Ele fica consciente dos eventos apenas de uma forma distorcida, como se fosse sonho. Por sua vez, a mente do vampiro se concentra totalmente no controle do corpo da vítima. O corpo do usuário da Dominação fica em estado de torpor, sem defesa para ações feitas contra ele._

_Vampiros não podem possuir uns aos outros dessa forma, uma vez que até mesmo o mais fraco dos vampiros tem a mente forte o suficiente para resistir a tal dominação mental direta. **Entretanto, através de um laço de sangue um vampiro pode controlar o outro nesse nível, e esse é uma das maiores vulnerabilidades de um laço de sangue indesejado**._

_***_

 

Ainda sim, nenhum deles parecia interessado em continuar essa cena no momento, e Kakashi não iria forçá-los a isso — era aniversário de Shisui, e esse seria seu presente para ele: deixaria os dois sozinhos para fazerem o que bem desejavam e retornaria para mestrar as cenas que aconteciam do lado de fora da casinha.

Shisui puxou Itachi para mais perto de si, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e fazendo um discreto sinal de “positivo” para Kakashi, e logo ouviram o barulho singelo da porta abrindo e se fechando; estavam sozinhos, finalmente.

 

**(***)**

 

Quando Kakashi saiu da casa de madeira, deu de cara com Sasuke, que segurava a planilha e parecia levemente perdido, procurando por alguém.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Kakashi questionou para o menino, tentando ajudá-lo com suas dúvidas de jogador de primeira viagem.

— Eu estou procurando o Shisui pra fazer a entrevista que o personagem dele requisitou. — Sasuke respondeu, dando de ombros — Mas ele não sai dessa casa nunca, então pensei em vir atrás dele.

— Uh... bom, Shisui e Itachi estão fazendo uma ação dentro da casa e...

— O quê?! — Sasuke pareceu evidentemente surpreso, arregalando o olhar — Eles estão sozinhos ali?

— Bom, é, agora estão. — Kakashi respondeu, achando curioso a reação de Sasuke — Eu acabei de sair.

— E por que você saiu? — o Uchiha questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

— Porque eles não podem monopolizar o mestre dessa forma, tenho que ver se outra ação que está acontecendo no momento exige minha atenção — Kakashi tentou cobrir Itachi e Shisui, pois pelo jeito Sasuke era o tipo de irmão extremamente ciumento; ele conhecia o garoto de maneira superficial, mas a ceninha que ele teve com Naruto mais cedo naquela noite deixara claro sua natureza extremamente possessiva.

No entanto, sua tentativa não deu muito certo: Sasuke, ainda com uma expressão desconfiada, deu de ombros para Kakashi e circundou a casa, procurando uma janela para observar seu interior. Kakashi sabia que a casa tinha uma janela alta na parte de trás, então era uma questão de tempo até Sasuke encontra-la e flagrar os dois.

— Ele vai fazer um escândalo. — Kakashi murmurou, procurando Naruto rapidamente dentre a multidão, encontrando-o em breve e correndo em sua direção.

Pelo que Kakashi conhecia de Naruto (e da relação que ele possuía com Sasuke), talvez ele fosse o único que pudesse controlar aquela revolta toda.

 

**(***)**

 

O primo mais novo foi o primeiro a interromper o beijo, ofegante, empurrando Shisui para trás, enquanto este tratou de observá-lo atentamente: seus lábios estavam avermelhados pelo beijo e, mesmo com toda maquiagem que o deixava sombriamente pálido, ele conseguia ver um pouco do rosado de excitação nas bochechas do Uchiha mais novo.

— Feliz aniversario, Shisui. — Itachi suspirou entre as arfadas de ar; Shisui instantaneamente se aproximou e começou a mordiscar de leve o pescoço dele, unindo seus corpos, amando a forma como o mais novo parecia ainda mais perigosamente sexy sob o iluminar suave das velas acesas na casinha — Espero que tenha gostado do presente.

O Uchiha mais velho beijou a orelha de Itachi e arrancou dele um suspiro contido, antes de sussurrar bem baixinho em seu ouvido:

— O presente é a destruição do personagem que eu demorei anos pra montar; ver você agindo como um profissional de RPG logo na primeira sessão; ou ter o prazer de borrar sua maquiagem daqui poucos minutos?

— Considere a primeira opção o presente, o resto são brindes. — Itachi respondeu, sentindo seus lábios se repuxarem num sorriso divertido: Shisui sempre conseguia fazê-lo rir, não importava em que circunstâncias.

E isso, sem sombra de dúvidas, era o principal motivo de gostar tanto assim dele.

— Hmm... Bom, eu acho que prefiro os brindes. — ele respondeu, abrindo o sobretudo de Itachi com uma maestria impecável, mesmo sendo uma vestimenta bastante diferente do que seu namorado estava acostumado a usar. Vai ver era uma questão intuitiva, pois tirar as roupas de Itachi era algo bastante instintivo pra ele — Mas não foi você que disse que não iria transar comigo depois do jogo?

— Eu disse que não ficaria a madrugada inteira bancando o palhaço pra depois dormir com você. Como pôde ver, preferi bancar o palhaço até meia-noite apenas, então no fim das contas eu cumpri minha palavra. Considere que seus sonhos foram realizados. — Itachi respondeu, contente em constatar que nem precisava se esforçar para abrir a camisa de Shisui, sentindo sua pele com dedos ágeis sobre a camisa aberta.

Ainda sim, optou por retirar o paletó sujo do falso-sangue, pois logo as coisas esquentariam demais e essa quantidade de roupa certamente era desnecessária.

Mesmo os dois se movimentando ao mesmo tempo, conseguiam retirar as peças de roupas incômodas do corpo um do outro com bastante velocidade — anos de prática não eram desperdiçados e a agilidade em despir um ao outro era evidente.

— Itachi... — Shisui sussurrou, sentindo o primo descer seus lábios em seu peitoral, mordendo um de seus mamilos no processo — Não podemos ir tão longe aqui.

— Por que não? — o mais novo questionou com um tom de voz de falsa inocência, erguendo a cabeça e fitando Shisui enquanto deixava sua língua circundar o umbigo dele, causando-o arrepio em todo o seu corpo — Ninguém vai entrar aqui agora.

— Mas... Ita-ah! Escute, Itachi! — Shisui o pegou pelos cabelos, deixando um breve ruído de excitação escapar de sua própria garganta ao recordar-se que Itachi estava com os cabelos soltos e ele poderia agarrá-los como bem entendesse naquela noite. Forçou a cabeça dele para cima com a pegada, colocando-o cara a cara consigo, murmurando contra seus lábios sua explicação — Se você fizer qualquer coisa que envolva “menos roupas” hoje, eu não vou me segurar. Eu já estou há um mês sem você Itachi, você não tem noção da minha falta de autocontrole no momento.

Itachi deixou uma expressão bastante sacana brotar em suas feições, e isso causou uma reação forte em Shisui, que sentiu todo seu corpo arrepiar e estremecer em ansiedade.

— Hm... Essa é a intenção, não se segurar.

— Eu estou falando sério. — ele argumentou, deixando claro que não era uma ameaça falsa ou brincadeira — Eu não vou conseguir me conter e  _duvido_  que você consiga também. No momento que a gente sair dessa porta todo mundo vai saber o que nos fizemos aqui dentro. Você está ciente disso?

— Shisui, eu achei que você tinha entendido o meu presente, mas pelo jeito você não entendeu. — Itachi segurou o rosto do namorado, beijando-o brevemente antes de se afastar um pouco e explicar — Eu  _quero_  que eles saibam.

— Não Itachi, você que não entendeu. — o primo mais velho balançou a cabeça em negação — Shikamaru está aqui, lembra? Ele trabalha com a gente, ele trabalha na empresa dos nossos pais, ele...

— Eu repito: eu quero que eles saibam. — Itachi respondeu, agarrando seu rosto e fitando-o com determinação.

Shisui se calou brevemente, compreendendo a intenção de seu primo e sentindo seu coração disparar. Claro, os dois estavam com saudades um do corpo do outro, mas não eram animais selvagens: conseguiriam se segurar por algumas horas para namorarem em casa, no conforto do lar e segurança e privacidade de quatro paredes, se assim quisessem. No entanto, Itachi estava sendo bastante insistente, e se ele sabia que a fofoca correria solta caso fizessem algo em público, esse certamente era um resultado que ele desejava.

Itachi não era idiota, é claro que ele percebeu Shikamaru dentre os jogadores. Ele tinha consciência de que essa informação iria vasar para dentro da empresa. E, decerto, era isso que ele queria.

Agora, Shisui compreendia.

 

**(***)**

 

— Teme, deixe seu primo e seu irmão conversarem em paz! — Naruto sibilou, aproximando-se de Sasuke e puxando-o pela perna, forçando-o a sair de cima do murinho e espionar por cima da janela entreaberta.

— Shii Dobe, eu quero ouvir o que o Itachi está falando! — Sasuke respondeu, calando Naruto ao cobrir sua boca com suas mãos e fazer um sinal de “atenção” para que ouvissem a conversa.

Apesar dos pesares, Naruto também resolveu ouvir, e os dois se encostaram no muro para ouvir a conversa (o loiro não deixou seu namorado voltar a espiar pela janela, sentindo que devia ao menos esse tanto de privacidade à Shisui).

 

**(***)**

 

— Itachi... — ele suspirou, totalmente sem palavras perante o olhar decidido que recebia.

— Sasuke abriu meus olhos no aniversario do Naruto. — Itachi decidiu que talvez fosse melhor se explicar, sentando-se sobre o colo de Shisui e puxando sua virilha para se unir a dele, sentindo como ambos estavam animados, mas não realizando nada mais sexual do que este simples contato naquele momento.

A respiração de ambos acelerou com a fricção, mas Itachi sabia que precisaria se explicar antes de fazerem qualquer coisa.

— Sasuke pode agir errado em quase tudo, já que sempre é movido pela sua revolta natural. Mas aquilo que ele tentou fazer na festa de Naruto foi uma verdadeira prova de amor, e isso abriu meus olhos pra realidade.

— O que quer dizer? — Shisui questionou, não entendendo a ligação do que Itachi falava para o que vira na dita festa — Ele começou com as besteiras de revolução dele e...

— Ele queria contar pra nossa família que ele e Naruto são um casal; essa era a “revolução”. — Itachi respondeu, acariciando a lateral do corpo do namorado com extrema devoção — Ele foi inconsequente, mas ele foi _muito mais_  corajoso do que eu fui durante todo esse tempo, e isso é admirável.

— Eu nunca te cobrei isso. — Shisui falou com seriedade, retirando as mãos dele de seu corpo e levando-a aos seus lábios, beijando-as com ternura — Eu sou um Uchiha, eu sei como o nosso problema familiar pode gerar um impacto grande na nossa relação com nossos pais. Meu pai aceitaria depois de algum tempo, eu conheço o meu velho, mas Fugaku...

Itachi colocou o indicador acima de seus lábios num pedido de silêncio doce e comedido.

Shisui realizou seu desejo e se calou.

— Você merece alguém que não tenha medo de enfrentar essas coisas por você, eu sei o quão cansado você está de esconder tudo de todos. — Itachi acariciou o rosto de Shisui, fazendo-o encará-lo com bastante admiração — Eu vejo isso todas as vezes que nos encontramos na empresa: o quão desconfortável você fica, tentando pegar na minha mão e parando na metade do caminho ao se recordar de que você não pode fazer isso na frente dos outros; eu vejo o quão triste você aparenta estar quando aquele papo de “quando vocês vão trazer namoradas para nos apresentar” vem à tona dos jantares em família. Eu sinto isso, não me diga que você entende, pois mesmo que você entenda você jamais vai aceitar essa situação. Eu também não aceito.

Shisui abraçou Itachi de uma forma bastante inocente, recebendo um carinho em sua nuca e retribuindo a carícia ao entrelaçar seus dedos nas madeixas longas do namorado, achando maravilhosa a forma como ele conseguia penteá-los sem encontrar um único nó. Ele sempre teve um ponto fraco com os cabelos de Itachi...

 _São mais lindos e sedosos do que os de qualquer garota que eu já saí na vida._  — Ele constatou, sentindo o perfume do shampoo dele ficar mais forte no ambiente a cada novo toque.

— Eu quis matar tia Mikoto na última reunião de família. — Shisui confessou, apertando possessivamente o corpo de Itachi, que nada respondeu, esperando ele elaborar melhor sua afirmação — Ela trouxe aquela garota e ficou tentando te empurrar pra ela o jantar todo.

— Eu nem percebi. — o outro respondeu, e a surpresa em seu tom de voz era bastante evidente.

— Eu sei, mas eu percebi. — ele afirmou, sibilando entre os dentes cerrados — Você está certo, eu não aguento isso, pior do que sentir ciúmes é fingir que não sinto. Mas eu-...

Itachi novamente requisitou silêncio do jeito suave que sempre encantava o Uchiha mais velho.

— Então deixe as coisas fluírem. — Itachi respondeu, entrelaçando suas pernas ao redor de Shisui e unindo ainda mais seus corpos — Eu pensei em fazer um anúncio para minha família, mas eu acho que uma fofoca pode nos ajudar e ser mais eficiente.

— Ajudar?

— Sim, porque até eles confirmarem a informação conosco, eles já vão ter lidado um pouco com essa revelação, e o resultado possivelmente não será tão catastrófico.

Não que Shisui concordasse com Itachi, mas ainda sim era um ponto a se levar em conta.

— E você acha que Shikamaru vai fofocar abertamente sobre isso? Ele provavelmente vai achar que é desperdício de energia.

— Esse seria apenas o primeiro passo, Shisui. — Itachi respondeu, descansando a cabeça no ombro do outro e ganhando um carinho suave em seus braços — Pequenas e grandes revelações aconteceriam, aos poucos: agiríamos mais naturalmente no trabalho, no dia a dia, nos maldito jantares em família e, aos poucos, todos ficariam sabendo, acostumariam com isso. Fugaku não teria nem como reclamar de algum possível escândalo quando a informação chegasse até ele, pois todos já saberiam.

— Isso é um ato sem volta. — Shisui constatou, cada vez mais compreendendo a magnitude do que Itachi dizia — Se todos souberem, além da nossa família, ficará claro que eu e você vivemos numa união estável, será uma declaração da seriedade de nosso relacionamento, algo tão forte como um casamento. Você sabe disso, não sabe? [5]

— Sim, eu sei, e eu quero isso. — Itachi respondeu, afastando-se de Shisui e olhando em seus olhos mais uma vez — Eu repito: feliz aniversário, meu amor. Esse é meu presente pra você.

Shisui amaciou suas feições visivelmente, olhando para Itachi de forma apaixonada, suspirando em contentamento com o que acabara de ouvir.

— Por que as coisas entre a gente nunca tem um momento definido que demarque a evolução do nosso relacionamento? — ele questionou, mais para si próprio do que para o primogênito de Fugaku.

— O que quer dizer? — Itachi franziu o cenho.

— Eu nunca te pedi em namoro, mas eu deixei claro que te considerava meu namorado quando te entreguei o chip. — Shisui declarou; Itachi girou os olhos, odiando se recordar do maldito chip de encontros — E você nunca me pediu nem me pedirá em casamento, mas deixa claro nesse momento que quer ser visto numa relação estável comigo. Quando eu menos perceber, estaremos apresentando um ao outro para as pessoas como “esse é meu marido” e não como “esse é meu primo”.

Itachi riu, se divertindo com a veracidade das palavras de Shisui.

— O que posso dizer? Nós nunca tivemos pontos que marcassem nossa evolução de relacionamento, quando nós nos demos conta ele já era muito mais forte do que um dia imaginaríamos se tornar. — Itachi se sentia desconfortável em tocar nesse assunto, mas sabia que o momento era propício e que eles precisavam por a relação em pratos limpos antes de dar mais um passo — Eu nem sei quando eu me apaixonei por você, Shisui. Eu simplesmente sei que é isso que eu sinto por ti há bastante tempo. Nós nunca precisamos de pontos específicos para marcar no diário como “dia do início do namoro”, “dia que me apaixonei”, “dia do casamento”. As coisas simplesmente evoluem com naturalidade, e eu gosto assim.

— Mas eu quero uma data pra contar nossas bodas, amor!

Itachi riu ainda mais alto, e Shisui sorriu, feliz em ouvir sua risada.

 _E eu ainda achei que estávamos em uma conversa séria aqui!_ — Itachi pensou, controlando a risada com uma tosse seca e comedida.

— Ok, porque não transformamos o dia trinta e um de outubro como uma data muito especial da nossa vida? Seu aniversário,  _nosso_  aniversário...

— ... e o aniversario de morte do Principe Kami, que mórbido. — o mais velho o interrompeu, ganhando um beliscão de Itachi por trazer o RPG a tona num momento como esse.

Mesmo assim, o mais novo não conseguiu deixar uma risadinha baixa de escapar de sua garganta, sentindo-se mais leve por Shisui estar brincando com esse assunto. Pois se Shisui agia assim, ele tinha concordado com a proposta de Itachi: se não tivesse concordado ele estariam falando sério, o que, apesar dos esforços de Itachi, não ocorria no momento.

O mais novo abaixou suas mãos e acariciou o abdômen do outro, parando na barra de sua calça e brincando com o botão e zíper, sem abri-lo. Shisui claramente parecia ansiar por um contato físico maior, mas, só para provocar, Itachi voltou ao assunto de RPG:

— Faça um personagem novo, do Sabá, faça parceria com Tsukuyomi. Vamos destruir esse jogo, revolucionar essa mesmice de Camarilla. Jogar de Sabá é tão melhor.

— Você parece o Sasuke falando. — Shisui sussurrou, sentindo Itachi finalmente abrir o botão de sua calça, suspirando fundo ao saber que logo os dois já estariam agindo bem mais (e falando bem menos).

— Bom, ele é meu irmão, não é? Alguma coisa a gente tem que ter em comum.

Itachi abaixou um pouco a calça de Shisui, o tanto que conseguia naquela posição, e enfiou sua mão entre o tecido da calça e da cueca de Shisui, acariciando seu membro de forma provocativa.

— Agora vamos parar de falar do Sasuke ou de RPG, se não eu não posso prometer que vou continuar no clima por muito tempo.

Apesar de parecer estranho constatar isso, Itachi ficava bastante impaciente quando finalmente decidia transar com Shisui.

Nesse momento, ele estava muito impaciente.

— Sábio como sempre, amor. — Shisui estava radiante, não havia outra forma de descrever sua sensação.

 

**(***)**

 

— Naruto, me solte! — Sasuke falava ruidosamente entre os dentes, tentando se desprender da pegada de seu namorado para entrar na maldita casa e salvar a honra de Itachi.

Claro, ele entendia a intenção do que eles estavam prestes a fazer, mas precisava ser algo tão depravado assim? Não podiam simplesmente anunciar publicamente que estavam juntos, tinham que fazer justamente isso?

— Não Teme, deixa os dois, eles são adultos e sabem se virar!!

— Mas-..., Dobe!!

— Sasuke. — Naruto virou Sasuke com velocidade e o segurou pelos ombros, fitando-o com aquelas lentes de contatos vermelhas e mórbidas, fazendo o outro calar-se pela selvageria de seu olhar — É verdade o que Itachi disse? Você ia anunciar que nós dois estávamos juntos no meu aniversário?

Sasuke mordeu o lábio, desviando o olhar e sentindo suas bochechas aquecerem pelo rubor que já começava a aparecer.

— Não era pra você saber isso...

Os dois ouviram um gemido de Itachi de dentro da casa de madeira e Sasuke novamente começou a se debater numa tentativa de se soltar, mas Naruto nem tentou discutir dessa vez, agarrando o moreno da forma que conseguia e jogando-o por cima do ombro. Ambos ficaram surpresos com essa movimentação, pois em termos de peso e força eles tinham o mesmo tamanho e dificilmente conseguiam levantar o outro por muito tempo, quem dirá colocá-lo por cima do ombro!

— Naruto!!! — Sasuke gritou, se debatendo ainda mais e ganhando um tapa firme em seu traseiro, que ecoou no ambiente de forma tão alta que Sasuke parou de se mover, com medo de alguém aparecer para averiguar qual era a fonte do barulho.

— Sasuke, eu vou te levar pra uma clareira que tem perto daqui. — Naruto murmurou com a voz rouca, ajeitando Sasuke no seu ombro e começando a andar. — Porque eu preciso ter privacidade com você agora, então fique quieto, ok?

A essa altura do campeonato Sasuke já estava corado dos pés à cabeça, e estava incrivelmente mais dócil.

Naruto agia assim porque ele ficou sabendo do conteúdo de sua “revolução”, e Sasuke sabia que eles fariam mil coisas pra se comunicar nessa dita cuja “clareira”. Decerto conseguiu erguê-lo daquela forma e tirá-lo dali porque realmente estava emocionado ao descobrir a verdade; mas Naruto não era do tipo que expressava suas emoções com Sasuke na conversa, nem tampouco o Uchiha para com ele.

Vale a pena frisar que Sasuke e Naruto sempre,  _sempre mesmo_ , se comunicaram bem melhor com os corpos do que com palavras. E, pelo jeito, é desta forma que eles se comunicariam no presente momento.

 

**(***)**

 

Afastou-se um pouco de Itachi para abrir espaço para que ele pudesse retirar todas as roupas que ainda permaneciam no corpo do mais novo. Assim o fez, até perceber que debaixo da camisa clássica que Itachi utilizava havia algo maciço ao redor de sua cintura. Estranhando a ausência da maciez da silhueta do namorado, Shisui indagou:

— O que é isso?

Itachi corou visivelmente, pigarreando e se afastando um pouco de Shisui para mostrar a inusitada peça de roupa que usava.

— É... uh...

— Isso é um corpete? — chutou, exibindo um olhar esperançoso, com uma cara de pau que daria inveja até em Naruto.

Itachi suspirou fundo, irritado.

— Não! — cruzou os braços na defensiva, tentando não transparecer sua vergonha momentânea — Corpete é lingerie feminina, eu  _jamais_  usaria algo assim.

Shisui sabia disso, mas não custava acreditar na sorte, não é mesmo?

— O que é uma pena, devo frisar. — ele respondeu, sorrindo mais largamente ainda ao ver Itachi estreitar o olhar perigosamente — Mas se não é um corpete, o que é isso?

— Isso é um espartilho. — Itachi respondeu e, mesmo com a fraca iluminação, Shisui conseguia perceber a forma como ele corava cada vez mais — Eu precisei de um pra afinar a cintura por causa da caracterização do Tsukuyomi, pelo background dele.

— Eu sabia que você estava com mais curvas do que o normal! — declarou, apreciando o espartilho com devoção, adorando a forma como o tecido escuro de cetim simples da vestimenta constatava com a pele branca e sem marcas de Itachi, venerando o traçado firme e simétrico na parte de traz — Não parece ser simples de colocar. Quem botou em você?

— Sasuke. E ele surtou muito por causa disso...

Itachi deixou seu namorado manipulá-lo para ver o trançado apertado em suas costas. Ouviu o sons de pele esfregando o tecido do espartilho (não conseguia sentir os dedos de Shisui em sua cintura por causa das barbatanas de aço do espartilho), percebendo como o outro parecia cada vez mais admirado com o acabamento.

— Eu gostei muito disso. — Shisui sussurrou, sem fôlego, considerando Itachi extremamente sexy e forte por usar algo assim.

— Eu imaginei que você fosse gostar, mas eu não botei isso pra você, eu botei por causa da fantasia. Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva.

Shisui nem pareceu ligar para o que Itachi disse.

— Dói? — perguntou, mais admirado ainda depois de tentar dobrar a ponta do espartilho com as mãos e perceber que, além de não conseguir fazer isso, ele estava muito apertado contra as costelas do outro.

— Não... — o Uchiha de cabelos compridos respondeu, segurando as mãos de Shisui e retirando-as do espartilho, para que ele não se impressionasse mais e ficasse preocupado sem motivos — Eu já acostumei, doeu só na primeira hora de uso. E esse daqui não diminui tanto assim...

— Diminui quanto?

— Só dez centímetros de circunferência.

— E você acha isso pouco? — Shisui exclamou, arregalando o olhar e parecendo duplamente preocupado — Isso é hardcore demais, amor.

Itachi, mais uma vez naquela noite, girou os olhos. Em seguida, agarrou Shisui pela gola da camisa e uniu seus lábios ao dele, beijando-o brevemente antes de sussurrar em seus lábios:

— Você poderia, pelo amor de Deus, parar de falar?

Como se obedecesse à um comando previamente ensinado, Shisui mais do que rapidamente levou suas mãos ao restante das roupas de Itachi e as retirou. Em menos de um minuto, ele só usava o espartilho e nada mais, cobrindo sua virilha com as mãos trocando um olhar indignado com o outro.

— Ta certo que eu acho que Kakashi não vai deixar ninguém entrar, mas tinha que tirar tudo? Não é arriscar demais?

Shisui adorou o rubor de vergonha no rosto de Itachi, sorrindo abertamente antes de se levantar e ajustar sua calça na cintura.

— Eu vou te dar certeza, ‘Tachi. — ele colocou-se de pé em um pulo, andou até a saída e escancarou a porta da frente.

Itachi, que conhecia Shisui desde o berço, sabia exatamente o que o louco do seu primo estava prestes a fazer. Mas, desta vez, nem tentou impedi-lo; era isso mesmo que ele queria, não era? Ouvir os murmúrios de surpresa dos jogadores no lado de fora da casinha, e agradeceu aos céus por ninguém conseguir vê-lo do lado de fora.

Shisui abriu os braços e assoviou alto, chamando a atenção de todos os jogadores que ainda não haviam percebido a sua movimentação. Ele fez o gesto em off, e todos relaxaram; provavelmente pensavam que o príncipe estava prestes a dar mais um chilique em on, o que não era o caso.

— Galera, prestem atenção: vocês estão proibidos de entrar aqui pela próxima hora. Estou fazendo uma “ação” muito importante, nem o “off” pode atrapalhar.

— E essas marcas de mordida na sua barriga, Shisui? — algum dos jogadores questionou em voz alta, arrancando risadas dos outros presentes — Tsukuyomi é mais feroz do que parece, hein?

Shisui sorriu de canto de boca; claramente todos já tinham somado dois mais dois e percebido que Itachi havia sumido há tempos e deveria estar lá dentro com Shisui.

— Você está me vendo negar alguma coisa?

— É sério isso? — Itachi não reconheceu a voz em questão, mas percebeu como ela parecia evidentemente surpresa — Devemos considerar isso em “on” ou em “off”?

— Sem “onff”! — Kakashi gritou, subindo na varanda da casinha e usando sua autoridade de mestre — Shisui vai perder mil pontos de experiência por ter interrompido o jogo pra anunciar algo pessoal, não quero ver ninguém levando isso pro jogo, pois a penalidade será dupla!!

— Tsk, e qual é a novidade? Vocês todos agem como se isso fosse um acontecimento inédito. Eu sempre soube que esses dois eram um casal, mas é claro que ninguém acreditaria. — dessa vez Itachi reconheceu a voz em questão: era a de Shikamaru.

 _Não da pra disfarçar nada de Shikamaru, impressionante._  — Itachi concluiu, trocando breves olhares com Shisui.

Shikamaru provavelmente não fofocaria, mas se ele conversasse a respeito disso com Ino, a empresa inteira descobriria a “novidade” em questão de horas.

— Shisui, pare de dar show, eu quero que eles saibam, não que montem um cartaz em nossa homenagem na rua principal da cidade. — Itachi murmurou.

Shisui concordou com um discreto sinal de positivo com a mão e bateu palmas, fazendo os demais jogadores se calarem e prestarem atenção no que ele tinha a dizer.

— Desculpem, caros colegas, mas tem alguém muito impaciente nessa cabana. Qualquer ação com o Kami ou Tsukuyomi será feita por “MO”[6].

— Como assim “MO”? — Kakashi indagou, a revolta clara em seu tom de voz — Vocês ainda nem-...!

— Até mais! — Shisui se despediu, fechando a porta no mesmo instante que Itachi o puxou pela barra da calça e o fez cair sentado no chão.

O mais novo subiu acima do corpo de Shisui e prendeu seus braços contra a porta, usando as costas dele para impedir a porta da casinha de ser aberta: agora nem se alguém quisesse conseguiria entrar ali no momento.

— Impaciente mesmo, né?

— Eu descobri qual é a maneira mais eficiente de calar sua boca e o impedir de falar besteiras.

— E qual é?

— Essa. — Itachi o beijou de uma maneira bastante selvagem, mordendo e chupando os lábios de Shisui à vontade, aproveitando a posição de dominância que possuía no momento.

Itachi rebolava sobre a virilha de Shisui, percebendo que nenhum dos dois havia perdido o vigor mesmo depois daquela breve interação com as demais pessoas.

Shisui estava animado demais com o que acontecia, e Itachi não se sentia diferente. Aquele momento era mais do que um sexo inusitado, era a consagração da união deles de forma pública, era um marco enorme da vida dos dois; e isso era importante o suficiente para deixá-los daquele jeito.

Além disso, por mais que Shisui não admitisse, ele amava quando Itachi agia assim durante o sexo. Eles trocavam posições com certa regularidade, mas Itachi gostava mais de ser o passivo, só que independente da posição adotada ele nunca agia como um completo submisso. O mais velho considerava isso extremamente excitante: Itachi era difícil, sempre foi muito difícil, e talvez por isso Shisui tivesse se apaixonado tanto assim por ele; seu priminho era difícil até na cama! 

Deixando um pouco a questão sexual de lado, depois de tanto tempo ao lado de Itachi, Shisui só podia concluir uma coisa: O que vem fácil vai fácil, talvez por isso ele nunca teve algo sério com todas as garotas de outrora; e depois de tantas dificuldades para ficar de vez com Itachi (e tantas outras que eles ainda enfrentariam depois que Fugaku soubesse da “novidade”), ele valorizava demais o que eles possuíam.

— Não toque em mim. — Itachi grunhiu no ouvido de Shisui quando ele tentou agarrar sua cintura, forçando-o a abaixar as mãos e mantê-las longe de seu corpo.

Depois de uma breve ameaça visual para se certificar que Shisui não desobedeceria sua ordem, Itachi saiu de seu colo, engatinhando para trás e apoiando seu corpo no chão com as mãos e pernas, beijando cada pedaço da pele de Shisui que conseguia beijar durante aquela movimentação: seu peitoral, seu umbigo, sua virilha, até morder a parte interna da coxa de Shisui. 

Quando se deu por si, Shisui já estava totalmente sem roupas, Itachi não perdeu tempo em terminar de despí-lo em meio às carícias.

Shisui se deliciava com a visão dos cabelos soltos e olhos maquiados de Itachi, que intensificavam ainda mais o olhar predador que seu primo naturalmente possua. Tentou levar suas mãos aos fios escuros, pretendendo puxá-los.

Todavia, o Uchiha mais novo deu-lhe um tapa nas pernas e o forcou a retirar suas mãos de sua cabeça, censurando-o com o olhar.

— Não quero que você toque no meu corpo, quero que receba o que eu tenho pra te dar. Me obedeça! — ele ordenou, estreitando o olhar ferozmente e ganhando um suspiro dengoso de Shisui — Mantenha suas mãos longe de minha pele, isso não é um pedido.

Isso dito, Itachi abaixou a cabeça ainda mais e envolveu a ereção de Shisui em seus lábios, sugando forte e ganhando um gemido alto em retorno. Observava cada expressão de seu amor enquanto o saboreava daquela forma, e Shisui não desgrudava sua atenção de seus olhos, por mais que seu olhar perdesse o foco a cada novo “vai e vem”.

Itachi sempre fez um boquete digno dos deuses, mas sabia que a sua arma secreta era o seu olhar. Shisui era capaz de chegar ao orgasmo em menos de cinco minutos se recebesse o sexo oral enquanto fitava seus olhos, mas conseguia aguentar por mais tempo se as luzes estivessem apagadas ou se ele mantivesse os olhos fechados. Os olhos de Itachi eram afrodisíacos, por mais estranho que pudesse ser afirmar algo assim, e ele sempre tentava ao máximo utilizar essa qualidade em seu favor.

Naquele momento, seus olhos negros e maquiados refletiam as labaredas das velas, tornando toda situação muito mais sexy do que Shisui conseguia suportar: ele sentia seu corpo quente e sua respiração se tornar cada vez mais ofegante, mesmo que tivesse certeza de que não estava com mais de quinze graus dentro daquele cômodo.

Itachi era picante o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir em chamas.

— Itachi... — ele suspirou, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás, saboreando a sensação e tentando impedir o orgasmo de acontecer vergonhosamente cedo.

Seu primo, sabendo o motivo de Shisui desviar o olhar, grunhiu em irritação e arranhou com força as coxas dele, forçando-o prestar atenção em seus olhos mais uma vez.

Esquecendo-se momentaneamente do alerta, Shisui agarrou os cabelos de Itachi e o puxou sua cabeça para cima, mantendo apenas a ponta de sua ereção encostada nos lábios de seu primo, que respirava ofegante e lambia seu pênis como se deixasse claro que pretendia colocá-lo no fundo de sua garganta em breve. Extasiado em ver a língua rosada de Itachi provocá-lo daquele jeito, Shisui levou a mão livre para os lábios dele, apenas para acariciá-lo com o polegar e receber algum tipo de visão depravada para guardar em sua memória.

Mas, infelizmente, ganhou uma mordida forte no dedo, soltando Itachi instantaneamente e envolvendo o dedo machucado com a outra mão enquanto choramingava de dor.

— Eu disse pra você não botar suas mãos em minha pele. — Itachi respondeu, enfezado, voltando a lamber e chupar a ereção de Shisui como se nada houvesse acontecido.

O Uchiha mais velho, irritado com o comportamento do outro, pensou rápido e teve uma ideia para aproveitar o corpo de Itachi da mesma forma como ele aproveitava o seu: agarrou as amarras do espartilho de Itachi, e aguardou um pouco.

Itachi ergueu a sobrancelha em sinal de aleta, mas continuou seu boquete, gemendo fundo quando Shisui puxou uma das cordas do entrelaçar do espartilho e a deixou-as baterem com força contra a pele de suas costas.

— Eu não estou tocando na sua pele. — Shisui declarou com a voz rouca, sentindo sua excitação crescer dez vezes mais com o gemido impudico que recebeu. 

Itachi o colocava bem fundo em sua garganta e o fazia sentir todas as vibrações de suas cordas vocais sem o mínimo de pudor. Lacrimejava um pouco com o esforço de fazer garganta profunda em Shisui, mesmo sabendo que por mais experiente que fosse ele jamais conseguiria fazer isso sem um mínimo desconforto (afinal, Shisui não era nada “comedido” nesse aspecto), ele tentava ser bem sucedido todas as vezes: a recompensa era ouvir os gemidos de Shisui, que adorava a forma como Itachi parecia feito para encaixar-se a ele, não importava em qual de seus... uh... orifícios.

O lacrimejar fizera a maquiagem dos olhos de Itachi borrar um pouco, e Shisui considerou isso extremamente excitante: borrar a maquiagem de Itachi se tornou um dos objetivos daquela noite. Movido por instinto e desejo sexual, agarrou as amarras do espartilho e a cintura dele com a outra mão, forçando Itachi a mudar de posição.

Shisui girou Itachi totalmente acima de seu corpo, enquanto este nem sequer tirou os lábios de sua ereção, continuando o sexo oral mesmo quando se viu forçado a encarar os joelhos de Shisui e sentiu seus próprios joelhos apoiados nos ombros de seu namorado.

Shisui o havia manuseado para uma posição 69, e mesmo na posição levemente desconfortável e inusitada (Itachi teria que apoiar boa parte do seu peso nos braços, mesmo que Shisui o segurasse com força pelo espartilho), o mais novo não protestou contra a movimentação — afinal, Shisui não havia tocado em sua pele, então ele estava dentro das... uh... “regras” daquela noite.

Itachi deixou a virilidade de Shisui escapar de seus labios e suspirou fundo, imaginando a forma nada comedida pela qual Shisui encarava seu traseiro, que se encontrava a milímetros de seu rosto naquela posição nada convencional. Olhou para trás, por cima do ombro, cruzando sua visão com o olhar faminto de Shisui, que o segurava com as mãos firmes sobre o espartilho.

— Eu não estou tocando em sua pele. — Shisui rosnou, fitando-o pelo canto de olho.

Itachi gemeu alto, descansando seu peito contra a barriga de Shisui para aliviar o peso em seus braços e lambendo sua ereção dengosamente enquanto ouvia ele falar; a voz de Shisui estava rouca, indicando que ele sentia bastante prazer no momento, e isso era o suficiente para Itachi sentir seu corpo todo vibrar em desejo.

— Pelo menos não com minhas mãos. — Shisui disse, mordendo com força o traseiro a sua frente.

— Continue assim... — Itachi respondeu num sussurro, beijando os testículos de Shisui, mordiscando-os com ternura em seguida — Me segura desse jeito, você consegue?

— Você não pesa mais que um saco de plumas, amor. — Shisui comentou, firmando mais a pegada de sua mão no espartilho, sabendo que o que declarava era uma mentira: Itachi não era leve, mas ele estava excitado demais para ir contra um pedido dele; e ele era forte pra segurá-lo por alguns instantes.

O mais novo se sentiu seguro o suficiente para deixar de apoiar suas mãos no chão, sentindo-se apoiado pela parte superior de seu tronco contra o baixo ventre de Shisui, seus joelhos nos ombros do mais velho e a pegada forte dele em seu espartilho, que aliviava alguns quilos do seu peso. Decidido, guiou suas mãos para suas nádegas e as apartou, mostrando sua entrada para Shisui, que não perdeu tempo em sugá-la avidamente.

Itachi gemeu alto, pois ele adorava receber esse tipo de carícia, mas não foi egoísta de aproveitar sem nada fazer, e logo voltou a chupar o pênis de Shisui com avidez da forma que conseguia naquela posição, realizando carícias com a mesma intensidade que recebia em seu ânus. Depois de pouco mais de quarenta segundos, a brincadeira de “não toque na minha pele” foi esquecida e Shisui soltou o espartilho, estapeando as mãos dele para longe e tratando ele mesmo de fincar suas unhas no traseiro de Itachi.

Agora com as mãos livres, Itachi se apoiou com as mãos nas coxas de Shisui e pôde se mover mais livremente, recomeçando o boquete com ainda mais intensidade do que antes. Os dois continuaram o sexo oral duplo por alguns instantes, nenhum deles ousando ceder enquanto o outro não gozasse.

Mas Shisui, cansado de preliminares, resolveu acelerar o processo: lambeu os dedos de sua mão direita, enfiando-os um a um dentro do ânus de Itachi, que respondia a cada nova sensação com um sugar realmente forte em seu membro, arrancando grunhidos de excitação que provavelmente o envergonhariam se não estivesse tão sedento por sexo.

Itachi sempre o recebia bem, mesmo que estivessem há bastante tempo sem transar. Shisui não sabia ao certo como isso era possível, mas desconfiava que o mais novo liberasse bastante tensão sexual sozinho e por isso o recebia tão bem (e sonhava incessantemente com uma oportunidade de pegar Itachi no flagra no meio de uma masturbação; seria explendoroso!); ou talvez ele sempre ficasse confortável durante o sexo e por isso não havia apreensão para deixa-lo temeroso e menos apto a recebê-lo.

Shisui gostava assim, gostava de saber que eles encaixariam de uma forma confortável, que Itachi era feito sobre medida para ele: não havia nada mais broxante do que alguém apertado demais ou largo demais.

Afobado, enfiou o segundo e terceiro dedo de uma vez só, e Itachi parou de chupá-lo, limitando-se apenas a realizar uma masturbação rápida em si próprio. Shisui, apreciando de camarote a visão que era ver Itachi se masturbar ao mesmo tempo em que ele o estimulava por trás, perdeu o restante de paciência que tinha e concluiu que ambos já estavam mais do que prontos para o sexo propriamente dito.

Soltou o corpo de Itachi, fazendo-o deitar totalmente em seu abdômen, e o puxou pelos cabelos, forçando a trocar de posição e se sentar, de costas para ele, em sua virilha.

— Bruto. — Itachi reclamou quando sentiu a respiração de Shisui em seu ouvido direito, logo apreciando a sensação da língua dele contra o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Ele estremeceu de prazer e Shisui riu de maneira rouca, guiando com uma das mãos os seu pênis e se encaixando na entrada de Itachi, que já rebolava instintivamente sobre ele.

— Eu sei que você gosta assim, priminho, nem adianta reclamar. — Shisui respondeu, provocando-o ao passar a cabeça de sua ereção na entrada de Itachi, sem penetrá-lo. O mais novo grunhiu em irritação e tentou virar o rosto para encarar Shisui, mas a pegada forte em seus cabelos o impediu de mover a cabeça — Queria que tivesse um espelho aqui para eu ver seu rosto enquanto borro a sua maquiagem.

Itachi riu, achando engraçado Shisui se lembrar dessa besteira naquele momento. Talvez fosse alguma tara dele, mas ele não pensava em questionar a respeito naquele momento. Não, ele queria  _outras coisas._

— É só mudar de posição, deixa eu me virar e-...

— Não! Eu sei bem o que você quer. — o mais velho o interrompeu rispidamente, provocando-o mais uma vez e ganhando um sibilo de frustração de Itachi, que mais do que rapidamente agarrou os cabelos de Shisui com uma das mãos, segurando-os da mesma intensidade que ele segurava os seus, apenas para desafiá-lo — Você quer que a gente faça contigo por cima, pra você ficar no comando, prender meus braços e não deixar eu te controlar!

Itachi riu pelo nariz, rebolando mais firmemente, conseguindo colocar um centímetro da ereção de Shisui para dentro de si para provar que ele podia continuar no controle mesmo naquela posição de costas. Shisui soltou seus cabelos e agarrou a cintura dele, forçando-o a parar de se mover.

— Você acha que tudo que eu quero fazer é pra tirar seu controle das coisas? — questionou, virando o rosto e fitando Shisui com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, recebendo uma mordida no queixo antes da resposta que queria ouvir.

— Não, eu acho que você faz isso pra eu me esforçar em controlar, porque você ama ser difícil e sabe que eu gosto de desafio. Você sabe que ninguém que era fácil conseguiu me conquistar, e que você, sendo o meu eterno desafio, me tem na palma de sua mão. Porra Itachi, ninguém nunca me fez eu me sentir assim! — em meio ao discurso de Shisui, Itachi foi abaixando cada vez mais o seu quadril (e nem mesmo a pegada forte de Shisui o impediu de receber seu “prêmio”), conseguindo envolver toda a ereção de Shisui dentro de seu corpo e arrancando um gemido dele ao final — Puta merda, você nem me escuta!

Itachi arqueou suas costas, sentindo o membro de Shisui atingir certeiramente sua próstata logo na primeira penetração, agarrando a lateral do corpo dele com força e arranhando sua pele em vários pontos. Certamente aquela posição favorecia e muito o encontro de seu ponto G, Itachi se lembraria de adotá-la mais vezes no futuro.

— Você fala demais. — ele suspirou sem fôlego, tentando iniciar um movimento de vai e vem naquela posição, mas não conseguindo fazer muita coisa porque as mãos de Shisui agora agarraram as laterais do espartilho e limitavam efetivamente sua movimentação — Shisui!

— Não te ensinaram a pedir “por favor”? — Shisui declarou, movendo seu quadril para cima e arrancando um suspiro dengoso de Itachi.

No entanto, ele se moveu apenas uma vez, e que logo que parou ouviu Itachi choramingar de um jeito que o fez pulsar dentro dele; adorava a voz de Itachi, e um choramingo como aquele era o mais perto de um “por favor” que ele receberia de um Uchiha possuidor de um ego inflado demais.

— Seja educado e vai ganhar o que deseja.

Itachi, furioso, arrancou a mão de Shisui do espartilho, utilizando muita força e quase machucando seus dedos no processo. Agora livre, conseguiu virar parcialmente a parte superior de seu tronco e o encarou, demonstrando sua irritação com seu olhar característico.

A maquiagem dele já estava bastante borrada e Shisui lambeu os lábios com aquela visão, associando-a inconscientemente aos milhares filmes de pornô heterossexual hardcore que vira em sua adolescência. Mas ele se deu conta de que, apesar de possuir fantasias como qualquer homem de sua idade, Itachi era muito melhor do que essa ficção: ele sempre seria melhor do que as atrizes dos filmes e melhor do que qualquer mulher, pois era o  _seu_  Itachi e ele gostava dele do jeito que ele era. Ele não queria, e não conseguia, tentar fantasiá-lo como uma garota, mesmo que a posição atual (que o impedia de ver as partes masculinas do corpo dele), os cabelos soltos e a maquiagem borrada favorecessem esse tipo de fantasia.

Shisui não queria isso, e trataria de arrumar a situação antes que Itachi percebesse o que se passava em sua mente, pois ele não gostaria de saber que por um breve instante Shisui o fantasiou como uma mulher; Itachi detestava o passado de Shisui com todas as forças.

Por isso, Shisui movimentou o corpo de Itachi novamente e, num ímpeto de força, ficou de pé com ele em seus braços, chocando as costas dele contra a porta da casa e penetrando-o de uma só vez. Itachi gemeu alto, tanto de surpresa quanto de prazer, e instintivamente entrelaçou suas pernas nas costas de Shisui, ajudando-o a manter a posição.

— Shi-... ah! O que foi isso!? — ele perguntou, tentando entender a súbita mudança de posição e falhando miseravelmente quando sentiu uma das mãos de Shisui em seu membro, masturbando-o com a mesma intensidade que movia seus quadris para dentro e para fora de seu corpo, fazendo qualquer indagação em sua mente se esvair.

— Eu quero te ver de frente, mas não quero te dar controle. — Shisui rosnou contra os lábios do outro, observando a maquiagem borrada em sua pele e abaixando o seu olhar para ver sua virilha, apreciando o membro excitado de Itachi e suspirando fundo de prazer.

Sim, era  _assim_ que ele gostava de Itachi: a coisa real, sem fantasias, o jeito que ele era.

— Eu amo pra caralho o seu corpo. — ele sussurrou contra a boca de Itachi, largando sua ereção e alcançando os laços do espartilho, desamarrando-o facilmente e arrancando-o da pele de Itachi em menos de dois minutos — Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é.

Ele acariciou as marcas do metal que fora pressionado contra o abdômen de Itachi, sentindo o relevo na pele dele. Concluiu que mesmo que Itachi tivesse dito que não doeu, com certeza deve ter doído muito ficar tanto tempo com aquele espartilho.

Os dez centímetros contraídos dos ossos das costelas de Itachi voltaram ao normal e Shisui adorou a familiaridade de ver Itachi como ele realmente era: sua cintura sempre foi mais fina do que a da maioria dos homens, mas com o espartilho ela parecia uma cintura de mulher. E Shisui decidiu no dia que entregou o chip de encontros para Itachi que ele nunca mais iria querer uma mulher, porque Itachi era muito melhor que qualquer garota que pudesse conhecer.

Itachi entendeu o que Shisui queria dizer e compreendeu porque houve toda aquela mudança de posição e destruição de seu espartilho. Ao invés de ficar bravo, ele sorriu, satisfeito, puxando o rosto de Shisui para um beijo e se sentindo totalmente amado naquele momento, enquanto o outro agarrava suas duas pernas e encostava seus joelhos e coxas contra a porta de madeixa, deixando Itachi totalmente exposto para ele.

Shisui olhou para cima e agradeceu aos céus pela elasticidade do corpo de Itachi, em voz alta; o mais novo gargalhou e deu um beliscão em seu ombro, mandando-o continuar e circundando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Shisui, tentando se apoiar um pouco. 

O mais velho sorriu abertamente e reiniciou o vai e vem com força, apreciando o sexo com olhos atentos. Adorava ver seu membro desaparecer dentro de Itachi e a forma como ele se contorcia de prazer, agarrando seus braços e gemendo alto, tentando fugir do sexo mais intenso do que ele podia suportar. Itachi estava lacrimejando ainda mais e fechando os olhos com força, imerso nos sentimentos de prazer, e quando Shisui se inclinou para próximo de seu rosto mais uma vez, ele instintivamente colocou sua língua para fora, encontrando a de Shisui no caminho e trocando um beijo explicito com ele, sem jamais parar de gemer e suspirar fundo.

— S-shisui, e-eu vou... eu vou! — Itachi gritou e Shisui não quis mais se controlar, deixando suas pernas amolecerem e caindo de joelhos no chão, ainda comprimindo o corpo de Itachi contra a porta e conseguindo uma penetração mais profunda por conta da ajuda da força da gravidade.

Itachi arqueou-se como um gato ao redor de seus braços e sua voz morreu em sua garganta, tendo um orgasmo intenso e sentindo as lágrimas de prazer finalmente escorrerem no canto de seus olhos.

Shisui, apreciando aquela visão de êxtase maravilhosa e a forma como Itachi o comprimia por causa do orgasmo, moveu-se para dentro e fora do corpo dele apenas duas vezes até chegar ao ápice também, não se incomodando em ejacular fora; sabia que Itachi ficaria irritado por ele ter gozado dentro num lugar onde nao poderia tomar banho, mas não dava a mínima pra isso naquele momento prazeroso.

O Uchiha mais jovem, ainda lutando contra as sensações de seu pós-orgasmo e com seu excesso de sensibilidade, percebeu que Shisui gozava e comprimiu seu membro com seus músculos internos, puxando-o pela gola aberta da camisa para beijá-lo enquanto ele chegava ao ápice.

Sem coerência alguma de seus movimentos Shisui apenas mordeu o queixo de Itachi com força, ganhando uma risadinha dele e um suspiro forte ao sentir a essência de Shisui preenchê-lo. Itachi estava tão satisfeito que nem ficou irritado com Shisui por gozar dentro dele.

Depois de vários segundos de respiração ofegante e tentativa de voltar ao planeta Terra, Itachi se moveu um pouco e sentiu Shisui sair de dentro de si e soltar suas coxas, permitindo movimentação. Sentou-se no chão, ainda com as pernas ao redor do corpo de seu namorado, que permanecia ajoelhado a sua frente.

Quando Shisui suspirou fundo e controlou seus batimentos cardíacos, ergueu o olhar para fitar Itachi e recebeu um sorriso radiante em retorno. Ele não resistiu: roubou um beijo suave daqueles lábios que exibiam intensa satisfação, ganhando de brinde um ruído doce do fundo da garganta de Itachi e uma carícia suave em seus ombros.

— Eu te amo. — Itachi murmurou contra os lábios de Shisui assim que o beijo foi interrompido.

Shisui sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao receber essa declaração: Itachi não falou muitas vezes essas três palavrinhas, e por isso ele se sentia como um adolescente apaixonado toda vez que ouvia isso (ok, talvez ele ainda se sentisse como um “adolescente apaixonado” em todos os momentos de sua vida, e quem iria julgá-lo por isso?).

Deu uma mordida forte no ombro de Itachi e um beijo estalado atrás de sua orelha, respondendo um “eu te amo mais” antes de se afastar dele e observá-lo.

Agora mais atento, Shisui viu detalhes que antes não tinha percebido no rosto de Itachi, e riu ao levar os polegares abaixo nos dos olhos borrados, tentando diminuir as machas de sua maquiagem.

Alheio ao motivo de Shisui dar aquela risada, Itachi só entendeu o que acontecia quando seu primo mostrou os dedos sujos de delineador e lápis derretidos. Instantaneamente se sentiu envergonhado, passando os dedos abaixo do olho e tentando diminuir o estrago.

— Eu gostei Itachi, você tá parecendo uma puta de filme pornô. — Shisui tirou sarro, só porque sabia que Itachi já tinha entendido que ele não queria vê-lo exatamente como uma mulher. Era apenas uma provocação de primo, ele não conseguia evitar isso.

O Uchiha estalou a língua nos dentes, liberando um ruído de impaciência, mas sabia que Shisui só estava provocando. Deu um beliscão nele e levou passou seus dedos sujos de maquiagem no rosto de Shisui, também sujando de preto a parte de baixo de seus olhos.

— Somos um casal moderno, temos que combinar o visual. — ele disse entre um risinho, e Shisui tentou revidar e manchar ainda mais os seus olhos.

Quando pararam de brincar e rir um do outro já exibiam maquiagem escura até o queixo, e mesmo assim encerraram o momento lúdico com um beijo apaixonado, afastando-se um do outro para recolocarem suas roupas e se tornarem mais apresentáveis. Itachi usou o forro interno de sua calça negra para limpar a maquiagem do rosto até considerar que deveria estar um pouco mais apresentável e depois emprestou para que Shisui fizesse o mesmo, já que as roupas dele eram brancas e iriam manchar se fizesse isso com elas.

— Sabe Itachi, laço de sangue é descrito pela sociedade vampírica como a coisa mais semelhante ao amor que um vampiro pode sentir. — Shisui comentou enquanto tentava limpar o rosto.

— Então Kami ama Tsukuyomi?

— É, mais ou menos isso. É como se fosse um amor falso, daqueles descritos em histórias infantis como resultantes de feitiço ou poções de amor.

— Bom, você me ama de verdade e o seu personagem ama falsamente o meu personagem. Acho que, no fim das contas, eu estou no lucro.

— Muito mais do que lucro: eu perdi o personagem de vez, nem adianta mais mantê-lo, praticamente virei um fantoche perante a dominação do seu personagem, então é como se você tivesse direto acesso ao líder da Camarilla, sabendo tudo que acontece dentro dela. Foi uma jogada de mestre, tenho que reconhecer... Agora Kakashi irá controlar Kami como você ordenar para ser controlado nos momentos de possessão, por isso ele pegou a planilha. Eu não tenho mais autonomia sobre esse personagem, infelizmente. — Shisui respondeu, um pouco entristecido por ter perdido o personagem, mas sendo um bom jogador e reconhecendo a derrota.

Itachi jogou bem e merecia os méritos de suas ações. Shisui estava orgulhoso dele e... Bem, sempre havia a possibilidade de fazer um novo personagem, não é mesmo?

— Eu espero que você tenha percebido que eu joguei de verdade contra você. Eu te amo e tudo mais, mas eu quis seguir o personagem e fazer o que ele teria feito. — Itachi respondeu com seriedade, mas logo abriu um sorriso torto, buscando o restante de suas roupas no chão e começando a vesti-las — Mas eu queria que você viesse no mês que vem com um personagem do Sabá pra fazer conchavo comigo.

— Ahá! — Shisui exclamou, pegando a sua gravata que estava jogada há meio metro dali e chicoteando-a contra a coxa ainda exposta de Itachi — Eu sabia que você não era perfeito, olha o “onff”!

— Isso não é “onff”, meu personagem tinha motivos em “on” pra ferrar com a Camarilla; ele é do Sabá, afinal de contas. — Itachi exibiu um biquinho contrariado que se assemelhava muito ao de Sasuke quando recebia um “não” na sua época de criança. 

— Tá, não é “onff”, mas ainda sim é interesse do jogador sobre o interesse do personagem, é mistura de “on” e “off” na hora de criar o personagem, pois você fez o seu personagem visando eliminar o meu, para que eu voltasse ao jogo com um personagem parceiro do seu. E isso é um tipo de “onff”.

— Reclame pro Kakashi então. — Itachi murmurou, girando os olhos e sentando-se no chão pra por sua cueca. Logo que terminou de vesti-la, sentiu o polegar de Shisui erguer seu queixo e ganhou um beijo suave na ponta do nariz.

— Não vou falar nada, eu também quero fazer parceria com você. Estou feliz que você decidiu continuar jogando.

— Eu não disse isso...

— E nem disse que não, né?

Itachi riu e empurrou Shisui, concentrando-se em se vestir do jeito que dava, sem prender o espartilho ao redor do corpo. Sabia que em adiantava fingir que nada havia acontecido dentro da casinha, então nem tentou arrumar tanto assim suas roupas, preocupando-se mais em cobrir-se do que em aparentar intacto.

— Se você quer que eu tenha coragem de voltar a jogar nesse RPG, nos dois vamos ter que sair daqui já. Pelos fundos, por favor. — Itachi sentia a vergonha vir a tona cada vez mais, rezando mentalmente para que os outros não tivesse ouvido  _muito_  o que se passou dentro daquela casa — Eu não quero encarar ninguém nesse estado.

— Não esta com coragem de encarar a galera com essa maquiagem manchada e esse cabelo bagunçado, é?

— Já vai ser difícil demais encarar o Sasuke, lembre-se disso.

Shisui estremeceu enquanto vestia o restante de suas roupas, sabendo que seja lá onde Sasuke e Naruto estivessem, eles perceberiam o que acabou de acontecer e seu primo mais novo ficaria furioso. Porque Sasuke sempre ficava furioso...

E como se o destino adorasse pregar-lhe peças, a porta dos fundos da casinha se abriu assim que ele abotoou sua calça, e um Sasuke furioso marchou para dentro, pegando Shisui pela gola e quase encostando seu nariz ao dele enquanto o olhava de forma furiosa.

— Seu puto! Eu ouvi lá de fora, como você pode ter feito isso com o meu irmão num lugar cheio de gente! — Sasuke rosnou, furioso, e Shisui se concentrou em seus olhos, percebendo o quanto borrado eles estavam.

_Acho que eu não fui o único que manchou a maquiagem de um Uchiha essa noite; Naruto também não perde tempo._

Shisui abriu um sorriso torto de compreensão e, num ímpeto de coragem, respondeu:

— Como se você não estivesse com o cheiro de Naruto em sua pele também, Sasuke. E repito o que eu disse pro Itachi, essa maquiagem borrada te deixa com uma cara de puta de filme hardcore.

Naruto correu para segurar Sasuke antes que um assassinato verdadeiro acontecesse naquela casinha e Shisui se contorceu em um riso descontrolado, ouvindo os gritos frustrados de Sasuke que aos poucos foi acalmado por Itachi e Naruto.

— Seu idiota, não compare a gente com vocês dois! — Sasuke concluiu, agora mais calmo, sendo solto por Itachi e Naruto que ainda permaneciam perto dele, prontos para agarrá-lo se fosse necessário — Naruto e eu só “passamos o tempo”; acho que o Naruto só fez o que faz para tentar me impedir de invadir aqui. Ele me distraiu!

— Nah, eu queria você mesmo, Teme. Não foi só pra te distrair. — Naruto respondeu, o abraçando de costas — Eu sempre te quero quando você fica revoltado e rebelde, você sabe disso.

— E você deveria aprender a controlar seus hormônios! — Sasuke disse para o loiro, esquivando-se do abraço e se afastando do loiro, revoltado com a situação e envergonhado com o que acabara de ouvir — Não me toque! Você ainda tá com o Gaara na sua agenda do celular!

— Gaara é meu amigo, você é o amor da minha vida. São sentimentos diferentes, por favor entenda e não tenha tanto ciúme!

— Mas-...!

— Pombinhos, nós temos que sair daqui. — Shisui interrompeu uma possível briga antes que ela começasse, pois ao checar seu celular e verificar o horário se deu conta de que havia passado bem mais tempo do que ele imaginava — Nós demoramos muito, já são quase duas da manhã. Estamos impedindo o jogo de continuar monopolizando a casinha desse jeito.

— Falando em horas, feliz aniversário Shisui! — Naruto exclamou, agarrando a cabeça de Shisui e tentando bagunçar ainda mais seus cabelos; o mais velho, no entanto, conseguiu se esquivar e fez a mesma coisa com Naruto.

Itachi sorria de forma suave vendo a cena e Sasuke, por sua vez, parecia cada vez mais enciumado.

— Teme! Dê parabéns pro seu primo! — Naruto censurou Sasuke, que agiu como uma criança birrenta e cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar — Temeee!!!

— Tá bom, tá bom. — Sasuke disse, corando totalmente, sem alterar sua posição ou encarar o primo nos olhos. — Parabéns, Shisui. 

Satisfeito, Naruto se aproximou do namorado e o beijou de leve, murmurando palavras doces de gratificação.

— Temos que falar com Kakashi antes de ir? — o loiro logo questionou, abraçando Sasuke por trás e prendendo-o contra seu corpo com as correntes de sua calça.

Itachi se aproximou do irmão e pegou a barra de sua camiseta escrita “Anarchy”, usando-a pra limpar os olhos manchados do garoto, que ficou quieto, provavelmente por estar feliz já que recebia cuidado do irmão. O primogênito viu as marcas de arranhões na barriga de Sasuke quando ergueu sua camiseta e concluiu que Naruto provavelmente tinha feito bom proveito das unhas postiças.

Apesar de Itachi também sentir ciúmes de Sasuke como ele sentia dele, agiu com naturalidade e não fez uma cena.

— Não, não é preciso, eu vou mandar uma mensagem pra ele e pedir pra colocar seus personagens em MO. — Shisui respondeu a indagação de Naruto, pegando o seu celular e digitando rapidamente uma mensagem — Depois vocês mandem mensagem pra ele dizendo o que os personagens de vocês vão fazer no Elysium hoje, ele interpreta sem problemas.

— Então vamos, no carro a gente digita isso. — Itachi exclamou, agarrando a mão de Shisui e sorrindo para ele, puxando-o para fora da cabine com passos largos. Ele espionou por cima do ombro, encarando Naruto com um olhar lúdico — A propósito, obrigada pela ajuda! Deu tudo certo!

— Yes!!! A tirania do Príncipe Kami acabou! Uhul! — Naruto comemorou, dando um pulinho animado e ganhando um muxoxo de Sasuke por isso.

— Tirania do Kami? Prepare-se pra tirania do Tsukuyomi, com certeza será muito pior! Eu praticamente vivo algo semelhante no meu dia-a-dia, e o personagem parece ser bem mais malvado do que o jogador. — Shisui respondeu em voz alta, sem encarar Naruto, e ganhou um tapa na nuca pela brincadeira; Itachi não parecia irritado com o comentário, mas não iria deixar a oportunidade passar — Porra amor, isso doeu!

Naruto riu um pouco e Sasuke escondeu um sorriso. Os dois ficaram um pouco para trás, apreciando a maneira apaixonada que um primo olhava para o outro e sentindo um pouco de inveja por não poderem transparecer seu relacionamento tão abertamente como eles, pelo menos não ainda. Eles ouviram a revelação e sabiam que agora Shisui e Itachi poderiam expressar seu afeto publicamente, coisa que Naruto e Sasuke ainda não podiam fazer.

— É como se Shisui e Itachi tivessem acabado de casar... — Naruto comentou, pensativo, se perguntando se algum dia ele e Sasuke poderiam agir tão livremente e como seria a sensação.

Sasuke deixou um ruído irritado escapar e, aproveitando que não havia jogadores naquela região para flagrá-los, envolveu seus dedos ao redor da mão de Naruto, puxando-o para acelerar o passo e sentindo suas orelhas esquentarem pela vergonha do gesto carinhoso ao ar livre.

— Ano que vem é a nossa vez, Usuratonkachi. — o Uchiha caçula murmurou, e Naruto apertou sua mão mais forte pra demonstrar que prestava atenção no que ele dizia — Então nada de fazer essa cara de derrota, pois a gente ainda nem começou a enfrentar os desafios. Sinceramente, nem eles começaram também... Mas, mesmo sabendo que vai ser difícil, eles estão felizes e dispostos a lutar.

Naruto sentiu-se um pouco surpreso com as palavras de Sasuke. Ele não imaginava que seu namorado decidiria oficializar abertamente o relacionamento que tinham no ano que vem (quando eles finalmente se tornariam maiores de idade) e, se ele decidiu isso, não seria como foi a “antiga tentativa”: por impulso e com resultados inconsequentes. Sasuke refletiu a respeito, e isso deixava Naruto radiante!

O Uzumaki agora se sentia mais quente e realizado, envolvendo melhor a mão de Sasuke contra a sua e beijando seus dedos enquanto eles andavam. Envergonhado, o Uchiha não olhava para ele e fingia se concentrar no caminho, mas Naruto sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele.

 _Que comece a guerra, estou pronto para ela._  — os quatro pensaram, cada qual tendo a certeza de que fizeram a escolha certa e não se arrependeriam em defender tudo em nome de seu amor. Valeria a pena qualquer esforço para não precisarem mais esconder o relacionamento que possuíam, e eles enfrentariam o que fosse necessário de cabeça erguida, pois sabiam que, independente do que acontecesse, eles podiam contar com a ajuda um do outro.

E se ainda não estava tudo resolvido, é porque a história deles ainda não chegou ao fim.

 

**(Fim?)**

 

* * *

 

[1] Cada clã de vampiro possui uma fraqueza específica, algo que todos os personagens daquele clã têm que vivenciar noite após noite. A fraqueza do clã Toreador é a sua pequena dificuldade de lidar com o belo: eles permanecem hipnotizados perante pessoas lindas demais, ou artes maravilhosamente realizadas, espetáculos da natureza bonitos, paisagens maravilhosas, etc, e perdem a concentração com facilidade se ficarem diante desses objetos, seres ou situações. Eles ficam vulneráveis nessa situação e nem sequer se defendem se forem atacados. O transe só termina quando o objeto de sua admiração sai de perto, ou o evento natural se encerra.

Eu joguei dois anos com um personagem Toreador uma vez e isso é um defeito de clã bastante chato, porque em cada Elysium que nós atendemos o mestre diz antes do jogo que pessoas/coisas causarão esse efeito em nós e a gente tinha que interpretar, se não perderíamos pontos de experiência.

[2] Torpor: é como se fosse o “coma” vampírico. Antes do vampiro morrer de vez depois de uma batalha realmente intensa (ou chegar à ‘Morte Final’, como eles se referem), ele entra num sono profundo que pode durar séculos para recuperar seu corpo. Se ele não for morto de vez, ele acordará depois, recuperado e mais velho (portanto, mais forte para poderes mentais, pois vampiros mais velhos dominam vampiros mais novos com maior facilidade).

[3] Eu falo por mim, mas nunca ouvi alguém que discordasse: primeiro personagem de RPG a gente nunca esquece e dói quando a gente perde. Meu primeiro personagem se chamava “Ângela”, num jogo de “Trevas” (outro sistema, diferente do “Vampiro: a Máscara”). Joguei durante dois anos com a Ângela e precisei sacrificar o personagem num determinado momento do jogo, porque era moralmente necessário que se fizesse isso, e eu tinha que seguir a interpretação dela, que era um personagem com uma moral interior inabalável. Eu acho que chorei por umas três horas e fiquei depressiva o resto da semana inteira.

[4] O Laço de sangue foi bastante adaptado aqui na fanfic. No jogo oficial, ele realmente existe e é intenso dessa forma, mas é necessário que o vassalo tome o sangue durante três noites diferentes pra união deles ficar forte desse jeito (e aí dizemos que há laço de sangue nível um, dois e três — e no “três” os laço de sangue se torna forte dessa forma). Na fanfic eu troquei o detalhe de “três noites” por “três goles”, porque se não a fanfic demoraria demais pra finalizar.

[5] Bom, apesar do universo da fanfic se passar no Japão, eu não sei como é o universo jurídico japonês, então aqui completarei com a nossa lei brasileira: No Brasil, uma união estável possui a mesma força que o casamento, são figuras equiparadas em 99% (atualmente as uniões estáveis entre pessoas do mesmo sexo são chamadas de “união homoafetiva”, mas o instituto é o mesmo que a “união estável”, só chamam assim porque... bem, porque são idiotas e querem complicar, na minha singela opinião como profissional da área =P). Para um relacionamento ser considerado uma união estável, o casal deve coabitar (ou seja, morar na mesma casa) e se apresentarem socialmente como conjugues.

Até o presente momento, Itachi e Shisui viviam na mesma casa, mas escondiam de todos que eram um casal, fingiam que apenas eram primos que dividiam apartamento, portanto não poderiam ser considerados dentro de uma união estável, pois há a exigência de testemunhas que confirmem a união do casal para que isso seja considerado uma união estável.  A partir do momento que eles “abrirem o jogo”, o relacionamento que eles possuem passará de “namoro” para “união estável”, que é quase um casamento.

Em outras palavras, Itachi não está apenas querendo revelar apenas pra Fugaku a relação que eles possuem, e sim para o mundo todo, deixando bem claro que ele e Shisui são um casal formal e possuem uma “vida de casados”. E ele considera que será mais fácil começar fazendo o processo inverso: revelar primeiro para a sociedade e depois diretamente aos pais, pois aí não há mais o que fazer, eles já estarão numa união estável reconhecia e consolidada.

Lembrando que um casal numa relação de união estável possui os mesmos direitos e deveres que alguém de um casamento com comunhão parcial de bens, o que é bem diferente do que simplesmente “namorar” no que tange a divisão patrimonial do casal.

[6] MO: é uma espécie de relatório que você faz para o mestre, dizendo que tipo de ação realizará num evento de RPG onde não poderá estar presente. Assim, o mestre interpretará seu personagem nessa cena. O Shisui fala nesse momento da fanfic como se houvesse feito esse relatório, e Kakashi se indigna, pois não há MO algum para levar em consideração. Portanto, Kakashi terá que improvisar por eles.

Mestres de RPG não gostam muito do MO e preferem que o jogador esteja presente pra interpretar o seu personagem, no entanto eles abrem algumas exceções dependendo do caso. É uma coisa atípica, não é sempre que o narrador aceita isso, e quem propõe o MO geralmente é o próprio narrador. O MO é característico do RPG live action (eu, ao menos, nunca vi em outra modalidade de RPG).

* Eu não relatei a “batalha física” do jogo passo a passo na fanfic por dois motivos: primeiro, porque o capítulo já estava enorme; segundo, porque é algo chato de se ler. É muito legal de jogar, mas se vocês fossem ler uma cena assim, eu praticamente só descreveria eles tirando a sorte e o Kakashi narrando os acontecimentos – não se compararia à adrenalina de jogar uma cena como essa. Uma batalha como a que os dois levaram demoraria no mínimo uma hora de narração de Kakashi, e na fanfic ficaria ainda maior. Eu precisaria de um capítulo extra só pra escrever isso, e achei que o resultado não ficaria interessante de ler. Por isso, eu foquei mais nos poderes mentais e sociais, já que eles são interpretados (ao contrário dos físicos) e tornam a fanfic mais agradável de ler.

* * *

 

 **Nota final (importante, leiam!):** Ok leitores, vocês perceberam que eu deixei um gancho no fim da fanfic? Pois bem, eu estou pensando em continuar esse universo de Elysium numa fanfic de drama. Essa fanfic foi de comédia, voltada pra um momento de diversão que os dois casais tiveram e para o RPG, que eu queria a muito tempo retratar numa trama. No entanto, eu pensei num enredo familiar para eles, envolvendo os problemas de aceitação sexual e do relacionamento que ambos os casais possuem.

Se eu fizer uma continuação, os casais se manterão os mesmos e estarão formados no início da fanfic (o que não significa que ficarão juntos na fanfic toda, vocês sabem como funcionam meus dramas românticos, né?). A plotline começaria com a informação de que Itachi e Shisui são um casal se espalhando pela empresa, amigos familiares, até chegar à Fugaku Uchiha, então a fanfic se passaria logo depois de Elysium. Ambos os casais seriam principais (não teria uma divisão de casal principal e secundário). O plot não teria foco no RPG, ele só seria mencionado na vida deles (enquanto eles tiverem cabeça pra jogar, é claro), mas não descrito como foi descrito aqui, pois o foco da fanfic seria o drama social/familiar.

A intenção é fazer uma fanfic que trate sobre diferentes sexualidades (saindo do trinômio “hetero, bi, homo”), diferentes identidades de gênero e preconceito social e familiar com relação isso. Ao contrario de Haunted, que é um drama mais voltado para ficção científica, a continuação de Elysium seria um drama familiar/social. Como eu tenho uma sexualidade diferente do trinômio descrito acima, há muito tempo eu estou com vontade de escrever uma fanfic que lecione indiretamente sobre essas coisas, e eu recebi encorajamento de alguns leitores para fazer isso. Foi daí que essa ideia surgiu. 

Essa é uma proposta de longfic que eu começaria depois de Haunted. Eu tenho outros projetos diferentes deste em mente, esse é apenas um deles, e eu gostaria de saber se vocês tem interesse em ler algo assim. Não seria uma fanfic longa, no máximo vinte capítulos, e seria algo mais simples de levar enquanto eu escrevo o meu livro, que está com a produção parada por causa do plot pesado de Haunted.

E ai? Vocês teriam interesse em ler algo assim? Sejam sinceros na review, comentem sobre Elysium e sobre uma possível continuação. Eu vou levar em conta a opinião de vocês antes de decidir se escrevo essa continuação ou não, mas se eu optar por escrever eu só vou começar depois de terminar Haunted, então não é algo que vá começar no primeiro semestre de 2015.

A escolha é de vocês! Espero que tenham gostado de Elysium! Aguardo opiniões! E ah: todos estão totalmente convidados a acompanharem mais fanfics minhas, sim? Foi um prazer tê-los como leitores nessa trama, e gostaria de tê-los em outras também!

Beijinhos e, mais uma vez, obrigada pelo carinho! Amo vocês!

S2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links relevantes:  
> Página do Facebook: www*.*facebook*.*com*/*pcspuzumaki (retire os asteriscos)  
> Tag de atualizações do tumblr: www*.*uchihalicius*.*tumblr*.*com*/*tagged*/*atualizacaofics (retire os asteriscos)
> 
> Aviso sobre Plágio: Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


End file.
